


Demi-Gods of the Enterprise

by NaughtyPastryChef



Series: Demi-Gods Verse [1]
Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Norse Religion & Lore, Anal Sex, Bad Poetry, Body Worship, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Happy Ending, M/M, Not Beta Read, Really fun to write, Rimming, Romance, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, Thor Feels, Threesome - F/F/M, Weapons, cupidBones, it's been done, ongoing, thorKirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 51,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan's blood has awoken some latent Godliness in Jim...and CupidBones is the one who needs to teach him how to be a God.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evening_Bat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evening_Bat/gifts).



> Oh, man...I'm not sorry because I read something along these lines, then asked if I could steal it, then woke up in the middle of the night to write most of it on my phone's notepad...but it's so funny in my head! I swear! It's all eveningBat's fault for giving me permission. All right, not beta'd, cuz I have no one willing to do that for me. Slaughter of innocent punctuation ahead.

Leonard McCoy held his breath when he realized that he was no longer alone in his locked room. He was sitting at the empty kitchen table, in the dark, with his head in his hands after another long day at Starfleet Medical. Fourteen days and twelve hours of watching his best friend become stronger and stronger in body, but not wake up. This was the first break he’d allowed himself in over three days; he’d been forced out of the room.  
So he came back to his private rooms to sit alone in the dark and silence and agonize over whether Jim Kirk would actually survive. But he was no longer alone. He delayed raising his head; he had an idea of who could sneak up on him like that, but he truly didn’t think he could face her.

“Hello Darling, it’s been too long.” She scowled at the voice, hating that he’d been right. She moved closer, he could smell the flowery scent that followed her around.

“Mother, I thought we agreed that you would announce yourself before you just showed up.” He sensed her moving again, coming up in front of his chair so they could talk face-to-face.

Against his will, just as always when he was in his mother’s Divine Presence, he felt his physical appearance changing, reverting back to his true, ageless form. His hair lightened until it was blonde, all of his lines and wrinkles fading off his face, his skin tanning itself until he fairly glowed bronze and then the wings. His wings sprung from his back; as though they’d been eager to show themselves after all the time he’d kept them hidden. He felt a smile cross his face as he stretched them.

“I did announce myself; you were just too wrapped up in yourself to notice. Now come here and hug your mother, my beautiful Cupid-boy.”

Scowling again, he slowly got up from his chair and approached his mother. They hugged awkwardly and she reached up to pat his head.

“Couldn’t you get yourself some normal clothing mom?” He waved a hand at her pale pink ensemble, the very same skimpy clothes she’d been wearing for millennia. She smiled brightly and gestured back at him.

“I could ask you the same thing…Doctor.” He looked pointedly at his medical scrubs and white lab coat. He sighed, frustrated that he couldn’t make her take the bait and argue with him. That was really more his father’s deal anyway.

“Sorry mom, to what do I owe the pleasure of your oh-so-busy company?” He waved a hand for her to take the seat next to him at the table and she did. Then he waited not so patiently for her to explain herself; Aphrodite, once she got talking, took an eon to get to the point.

“I’ve been watching you a lot lately. Checking up on you, I suppose. So has your father.” She began, and he crossed his arms, frowning again when he realized that his scrubs were gone and he was bare chested with leather straps criss-crossing under his pecs to hold his bow and quiver on his back. He’d foolishly hoped that he’d get to keep a little of his dignity intact this time. No such luck.

“Yeah, Kahn kinda had “ARES” written all over him. Though he’d never admit to a higher power that wasn’t himself.” He paused, his mind racing back to Jim in the bio-bed at ‘Fleet Medical. Jim with Kahn’s blood healing his body and doing God’s only knew what to his mind. His mother took his pause to read his mind.

“You were so smart to think of that….Kahn’s blood, I mean. Yours would have worked too, but…been there, done that I suppose.” Both of their beautiful faces soured at the memory of Psyche. She was certainly best left forgotten, he thought rudely.

“Any way Cupid-baby, I’ve been sent to tell you something about your beloved Jim.” His mother’s face twisted in displeasure and he barked out a laugh at seeing it.

“Sent? Mom you are Aphrodite, the Goddess of love. Who has the power to send you to do anything that you don’t want to do?” She turned and flashed her most radiant, glowing smile on her beautiful child and, despite himself, his breath caught in his throat and his thoughts grew muddled.

“Oh darling Cupie, you think I don’t know? I am the Goddess of Love, don’t you try to hide from me. I know all about darling Jim and your feelings for him. I was sent by Odin…rather his wife Frigga. I owe her a favor for a…thing she did. Anyway, I accepted the summons so that I could come see your Jim in person.“ He felt his face flush deeply; he really hadn’t given enough higher-brain thought to his feelings for Jim, or the fact that his mother would certainly know about them. The last time he thought he’d fallen in love…well, once again, Psyche is best left forgotten.

“Wait; did you say Odin and Frigga? Since when do you spend time with the young Norse Gods? Haven’t I heard you call them barbarians on more than one occasion?” She smiled and reached across the table to ruffle his hair again.

“Oh, that’s not important. Frigga helped me out with a thing and Odin called in her favor. That isn’t what matters here. I need you to pass along some info to your Jim; he’s gonna need a lot of help sweetie.” He was confused; at the best of times it was difficult to follow his mother’s rambling and this was hardly the best of times.

“He’s always got my help mother. What are you talking about?” She smiled sweetly, further muddling his thoughts. Demi-Gods shouldn’t be affected by the presence of Gods this much; especially if it’s their own parents, he thought.

“Well…Cupie, my beautiful boy, you’re not the only Demi-God on your silly starship anymore. Khan’s blood and your brilliant mind aren’t the only things that saved Darling Jim. He’s got some pretty serous ancestors in his family tree.” She paused and cocked her head to the side, her eyes going distant as she thought for a moment. “Well…serious enough. Young too but, hey, most beings are younger than us.”

His mind was completely blank. Jim Kirk was a Demi-God? Like him? He blinked and shook his head, trying to make his mother’s words make sense, but no matter how he rearranged them, they stayed stubbornly nonsensical.

His mother got up from the table, her silky robe flowing around her as her golden ringlets bounced on her shoulders and the room filled with the scent of roses. Dazedly, he followed her into the living room and thumped down onto the couch in shock.

“I can keep Ares distracted for a little while, but your Jim is gonna need help adjusting to his new life. Dying and coming back to life, added to the super blood you pumped into him woke up his latent God-genes. Eventually, I’m sure he’ll get some family visits, but you’re gonna be the front line for him. Show him your true self and tell him your story; it’ll help him cope. Ares will be back though, you know your father. Anyway, Cupie, this should help you with his Godly-info till someone from his side visits. Call me if you need me!”

She flung a book into his hands and fluttered over to kiss his forehead before vanishing in a cloud of rose-petals. He looked down at the book in his hands, blinking several times to make his eyes focus.

The Norse Myths (Pantheon Fairy Tale and Folklore Library)

He cursed his mother soundly for a moment, both for dropping this on him right now then leaving and for leaving this book. Printed by mortals. About Myths. She should absolutely know better that mortals never got it right. Think of all the lies printed by mortals about her. Sometimes, in a very small, private place in his brain, he agreed with his father that his mother was just a dumb blonde bimbo. He shook his head and cracked open the ridiculous book, so that he could at least get some idea of what he was dealing with.

Two hours later found Cupid dressed once again as Leonard McCoy, chewing on his lip as he closed the book in his lap. There was a lot of information in there, though he could not know how much was factual without actually speaking with one of the Gods in question. He sat for a moment, pondering whether he should call out to one of them (he knew he couldn’t get to Asgard without an invitation, just like they couldn’t wander onto Mount Olympus without one) or whether he should go check on Jim.

He stood up and shook his body vigorously, dispelling the remnants of Cupid that were still lingering on his body. Back were his wrinkles and age lines; the brown hair; gone were the wings and his accent morphed back to the Georgia one he’d adopted for Leonard McCoy, MD.

When he arrives at Jim’s room, he sees instantly that nothing has changed. Jim’s vitals are textbook perfection, but he’s still sleeping. Leo can’t bring himself to say comatose; not even in the relative privacy of his own mind. He runs his hand-held Tricorder over Jim’s body, unable and unwilling to switch off the doctor part of him even after all he’s learned.

He pulls a chair up close to Jim’s bed and sits, tentatively reaching up and grabbing the non-responsive hand laying on the bed. He flounders for a way to start; how to tell Jim all of the things that Jim needs to hear. He settles back into his chair and starts telling Jim a story.

It begins with Yggdrasil, the tree of the cosmos. He talks about one-eyed Odin and his wife Frigga; their children and a few of their adventures. By the time he’s done talking about Thor, the thunder God, his throat is sore and his eyes are dropping in exhaustion. He closes his eyes and rests his head on their joined hands, closing his eyes for just a minute. Sleep takes him before he can stop it.

Two female figures appear at the end of the bed, gazing down at the Starship Captain and His Chief Medical Officer.

“Didn’t I tell you they were too cute together? Cupid though…he’s been hurt by mortals before. My poor boy will take a lot of convincing.” The blonde Goddess speaks to the Red-head, who nods sagely. Though the blonde is much older in years, the other looks older and more mature; the product of being a Mother Goddess instead of a Love Goddess.

“Jim is no longer mortal and because of that I’m not sure how long I can keep his father away from him. His leaving of this plane was so difficult and he’s always been so fond of mortals. He had to watch his child grow up far away from him and Thor is a sensitive soul. When he realizes that Jim’s immortality is assured he will be overjoyed. I must agree, though, that this match is perfection. It is blessed and we must protect it.”

Jim is awake. Leo knows it and tried to stay calm; telling himself over and over not to cry in front of the Vulcan. But Jim is awake and he feels like he could do anything once those blue eyes focus on him for the first time in weeks. He blathers on, making light while on the inside he is screaming for joy.

Jim gives all the credit to Spock and Leo can’t be bothered to care; much. It hurts a bit. He forces himself into Doctor McCoy mode, physically and mentally. There will be time for the rest of it when Spock leaves. Except Spock isn’t leaving, he’s pulling the chair closer to the bed and getting comfortable and Jim is gazing at him adoringly and Leo has to leave the room before he gets sick. He excuses himself shortly and goes into the hallway to breathe. He didn’t expect another Godly visit, but he’s not all that surprised either.

“Cool it bro. There’s no desire in that room; trust me, I’d know.” Himeros stood, one shoulder and hip braced against the opposite wall, as Leo surveyed him. It was still, even after all these years, uncanny how much looking at his twin’s face was like looking into a mirror. Less so at that very moment because Leo still had his Doctor façade on. He frowned at being caught by even more of his family.

“I didn’t ask for your opinion Hime. I know what I see and ‘feel’ in there.” He slumped down, curling in on himself when he realized that he was being stupid. He hated feeling stupid. Leo finally admitted to himself that there was nothing but familial love in that cold, sterile room. Apollo and Asclepius would be appalled if they saw what mortals were doing in healing rooms these days.

“Word around the mountain is that Cupid’s fallen in love again. That so, Bro? Heh, that rhymed.” Leo rolled his eyes and straightened his posture to glare at his twin; not that it would do anything other than frustrate him further.

“Maybe, you infant, what’s it to you?” Himeros smiled and gestured Leo to lean in close.

“Betting pool.” Leo jerked back as though he’d been burned, and he had. There was a betting pool about him and Jim? Great, just fucking great. He stared at his brother who merely smiled, wiggled his fingers in that infuriating way that their mother had, and vanished before his eyes. Sometimes, he hated his damn family.

Fortified by a few minutes of deep breathing, he headed back into the room only to physically bump into Spock, who was trying to exit.

“Doctor McCoy, Leonard, he is asking for you and it is past time that I should leave and inform Nyota of his awakening. Thank you.” Spock raised his hand in the traditional Vulcan sign of respect and Leo responds in kind, really meaning it. He is further gratified by the widening of Spock’s eyes, in what he’s privately started referring to as the Vulcan version of a smile. Leo feels the corner of his mouth turn up in a smile as he slips past the started Vulcan back into Jim’s room and shuts the door firmly behind him. It can’t and won’t keep out any divine visitors, but it would at least provide some privacy from the mortal visitors.

“Jim, please be honest with me; how are you feeling?” He asks wearily as the settles into the chair next to Jim’s bed, moving it closer to his head so he doesn’t have to strain to talk. Jim’s smile is weary but radiant, and Leo’s breath catches in his throat to see it directed at him.

“I feel weird Bones. I feel really good, like my body feels better than perfect but there’s something...I feel kinda more than that? I dunno, I know I’m not making any sense. Bones, I gotta tell you...I heard your voice, while I was sleeping. It made me...it made me want to wake up. You saved my life and you made me want to wake up. Made me want to come back from wherever I was.” Leo swallowed harshly against the lump of emotion in his throat and held his tongue against the automatic sarcastic remark that sprang into his head. Instead, he reached over and took Jim’s hand in his.

“You’re... welcome? Dammit Jim, you make me crazy. Did you...did you understand anything I was saying?” Confusion passed across Jim’s handsome face at the abrupt change of subject. Leo held his breath as Jim’s eyes narrowed and clouded as he tried to remember. He blinked, focusing on Leo again and a tiny, humoring smile flitted across his lips.

“Something about old-Terran mythology? I remember Odin, Frigga, Thor and something about a tree...What the hell was that Bones?” Leo sighed and turned his eyes towards the ceiling, searching for the right words. But the words wouldn’t come because it wasn’t the right time. He turned back to Jim and made another joke.

“Well, kid, you act like such an infant sometimes, I thought you might like a bedtime story. I was hoping that you’d wake up and ask me questions. Besides....after two weeks it was... Well, I had to try something different.” He hated himself a little for the evasion, and Jim knew that he wasn’t getting the whole truth, but the time wasn’t right and they both let the subject drop. Time enough to talk when they were in their quarters and away from this hated hospital room.

Days and days, one running into the other. The monotony of the days before Jim had woken up changed into days of endless testing. Jim gets every physical, mental and stress test that Leo and the other doctors can come up with and some ones they’d invented just for him besides. Finally, Starfleet is forced to accept the fact that Jim is mentally and physically the same as he’s ever been, and in some few instances even better. They release him into Leo’s personal care.

Though Jim has been proven to be physically sound, Leo can’t help but be extra handsy while he gathers them up to head back to their apartment. Leo should be ashamed, but he really likes the feeling of Jim in his arms, so he’s not. Jim is uncharacteristically quiet and malleable for the entire trip, looking at the world passing them by with wide, child-like eyes. He looks bright and focused, and Leo holds his breath waiting for the questions to begin. He hopes that, once they are in their shared apartment and surrounded by ‘home’ Jim will feel confident enough to talk about it.

Leo manhandles Jim into his bedroom, helping him sit on the bed before dropping the bags that accompanied them home from the hospital. Jim watches him closely and silently as he sets out the framed holos, vases of flowers and other gifts from well-wishers.

“Bones, why does everything look clearer? And kinda...” He scrunches up his face and waves his hand vaguely in the air, searching for the correct word. The doctor part of Leo is wondering why none of this came out in the batter of tests that Jim had gone through. The god part of Leo knows better.

“Bluey? Not blue really but there’s like an inner blue glow...” Jim trails off and sneers at his own choice of words as he waves a hand back and forth in front of his face. His eyes refocus on Leo and widen in alarm or surprise, Leo isn’t sure which.

“Well, everything ‘cept you Bones. You look...gold with a little pink.” Leo feels his face flush under the scrutiny and accuracy of Jim’s words. He ducks his head and rubs the back of his neck bashfully, praising the gods when the door chime sounds and he is saved from having to reply.

He practically runs out of the room to get the door and it swishes open to reveal his savior. Nyota is smiling at him and his blush, which had been fading, renews itself as he returns her smile.

“Darlin, it is so good to see you, to what do we owe the pleasure?” Leo gestures her into the apartment and closes the door behind her. She spins lightly on her toes, nearly striking him in the face with her long ponytail.

“I heard that the Captain was released from the hospital today and I wanted to come check on him and you; wanted to see for myself that he’s okay.”

“He’s right behind you, so feel free to check me out for yourself. And you were totally welcome at the hospital, you know. Wasn’t she Bones?”

Leo jumped at the sound of Jim’s voice, still unused to hearing it after two weeks of silence. Nyota flashed him a knowing smile as the blush on his cheeks renewed itself yet again. Leo knew why she’d not visited him at the hospital, but she would need to tell Jim herself. Nyota flung herself into Jim’s embrace and Leo smiled at the picture they made before silently making his way into the kitchen to put together a tea-tray. Jim hated tea, but it was good for him and, after spending so much time with Spock, it was the only thing that Nyota drank anymore.

Wen he took the finished tray into the living room he found them curled on the couch like a pair of lovers and couldn’t stop the irrational flash of jealousy that popped up. He took a deep breath before reminding himself that Jim was NOT Psyche and that he was just projecting her onto him. Jim could never be anything like that selfish harpy. She had suitors and lovers galore but said that she wanted him only for the immortality it would bring her. He closed his eyes and forced all thoughts about the ex-that-shall-not-be-named out of his head before joining them, setting the tray on the low coffee table and seating himself in the chair across from them.

They turned as one to regard him in silence, Nyota’s head on Jim’s shoulder and his arm wrapped low around her back. He tried to smile reassuringly, but judging from the confused look on Jim’s face and the smug smile on Nyota’s, he fell short of the mark.

“Am I not wanted here? I can leave and give y’all some privacy...” He trailed off, feeling absurdly unsure of himself. Jim blushed and averted his eyes as though looking at him hurt in some way.

“Don’t be ridiculous Len; we were just having some girl time.” Nyota sassed at him and he instantly felt so much more at ease. Nyota and Jim would always have a complicated relationship, but she truly only thought of him as a friend. A friend who sacrificed himself to save her; dying for her just as he did for Spock, Scotty, Leonard and the rest of his crew. A stray thought floated though Leo’s head that Jim wouldn’t have to worry about that anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winona visits and both boys learn a few things.

Jim and Leo stayed there, talking about nothing at all long after Nyota left them. When the sky outside darkened enough that they had to turn up the lights in the apartment, Leo got up to figure out something for their dinner.

“Please no replicator shit Bones. It’s all they let me eat at Medical and I’d kill a Klingon with my bare hands for some Chinese food right now.” Leo called to see if their favorite Chinese place was still open and groaned when he heard them chattering in the background about his comm signature.

“Of course we deliver to men who saved Terra twice. Twenty minutes, no charge.” He felt the line go silent and stood dumbly in the kitchen, hoping against hope that Jim hadn’t heard them. But he’d never really had that kind of luck. Jim had a beatific, glowing smile on his face and Leo dropped his head into his hands, swearing when he hit himself in the nose with the comm that he’d forgotten he was holding. Jim laughed at him and walked to open the door at the chime.

As they sit down to dinner at the bar in the kitchen, Jim only barely remembering to use utensils before Leo growled at him to behave like human being, a large number of thoughts are tumbling through Leo’s head. What comes out of his mouth is not one of the more prominent ones.

“You talk to your mom yet?” Jim winces and chokes on a dumpling. Leo jumps out of his chair and raises Jim’s arms over his head to help open his throat with one hand as the other grabs a bottle of water to hand to Jim. Leo is only able to sit down once the color has receded from Jim’s face.

“Uh, well...no. There was a pre-recorded message waiting for me that she’s demanded her Captain turn the Bradbury around and bring her to Earth. I figure she’ll be here within the next 24 hours.” Leo smiled as Jim’s fearful face.

Jim and Winona had a fantastic relationship, once she’d ditched the ass-hole she’d married after George. They were best buddies and Leo thought the world of her; so did almost everyone in Starfleet for that matter. Even if she weren’t the Kelvin widow...she was smart, funny, tough, loving and could drink even Montgomery Scott under the table. In short, she was awesome and Jim was right to be afraid of what was going to happen to him when she showed up because she was a force to be reckoned with. To be honest, now that he was thinking about it, he wasn’t all to sure how confident he felt about having Winona know everything about him either. He mentally cringes at the thought.

“Well look, Jim, some of the abnormalities that you’ve told me about could be explained with some info from her. If she knows about your family medical histories, that is. I mean, Khan’s blood it brought out some recessive genes in your DNA and we could be better prepared to know what we are dealing with if she’s got some information. You promise me that you’ll talk to her about it?” Jim chews thoughtfully as he narrows his eyes at Leo and his rambling.

“‘Course I will Bones, don’t even worry about it. But, you know she’s gonna, like, demand that you’re there anyway. You can just ask her yourself.” Bones curses mentally; he knows that he is unprepared for a conversation like that with Winona. She’s gonna kick his ass.

Sighing in defeat, Leo gets up from his seat and drops his dishes into the sink. He turns and faces Jim, who is doing his best Spock impression, trying to get one eyebrow higher than the other. He fails miserably.

“Just put your dishes in the sink kid and I’ll wash them in the morning. I haven’t...uh, haven’t slept too good since everything happened and I’m beat. I’ma hit the hay.” Without waiting for a response from Jim, he heads into his bedroom and shuts the door firmly. He completely misses the longing look that follows him from the room.

Around ass o’clock in the dark of the morning, according the chrono on his bedside table, Leo opens his eyes to see his mother sitting on the side of his bed, petting his hair. Grunting with effort, he twists his body so that he can sit up, thinking that it was probably the most pleasant way she’d ever bothered to wake him. He meets her eyes and for just a fraction of a second, he sees true affection for him in her gaze and his own eyes soften in response. Then her too-sunny smile reappears on her face and he braces himself for what’s going to come out of her mouth.

“It’s cheating, really it is for you to direct him towards his mother for answers. I should punish you for that my Cupid, but I’m tired of seeing you in this grumpy doctor persona thingy. For the record, Winona does in fact know who her late husband was. It crushed her when he left and couldn’t come back so I’ll just let you live with dealing with her tears. That’s punishment enough.” His stomach drops at the thought.

Winona Kirk crying is not something he could ever deal with.

“Anyways beautiful boy, she’ll be here tomorrow and you can get on with the teaching and the seducing. Don’t look at me like that, you’ll just get riled up like your father and never get back to sleep and you need some beauty sleep, if you don’t mind me saying so darling. Anyway, good luck tomorrow and I’ll be watching.” With one last ruffle of his hair and a peck on the cheek his mother is gone.

He flops back onto the bed and nearly screams in pain before jack-knifing back upright. Damn wings.

The next time he wakes up, it is nearly noon and the sound of the door chime is ringing though his head. He groans and reaches a hand behind his head to check that his wings are gone before rolling onto his back and sitting up. That’s when he hears the yelling.

“James Tiberius Kirk, you open this door right now or I swear to God above I will kill you again! I will go straight to that lovely Uhura and tell her the most embarrassing stories from your childhood that I can think of! Get this door open right now!” Leo pulls on pants as quickly as he can and flings his bedroom door open to see Jim, clad only in boxers and his golden skin with the worst case of bed head hair he’d ever seen, slamming his hand on the door activation to open it.

Winona takes one look at him and all of the fight sags right out of her. She throws her arms around Jim’s neck and he has to pick up her diminutive form out of self preservation. She covers his face in kisses, all the while checking to make sure that he’s really there and all right. Leo crosses his arms over his bare chest and watches the scene from his bedroom doorway in fondness.

“Mom...ack, Ma stop it! I’m fine. I’m right here. Bones saved me and fixed me. Go smother him for a minute! Ma...stop!” She pulls back and looks Jim in the eye before kissing his forehead again and nodding her head. She releases her grip on Jim and turns towards Leo, who gulps fearfully and thinks briefly of retreating into his room. He thinks for too long apparently.

Winona is giving him the same treatment as she gave Jim, all along with a running commentary.

“I can never thank you enough. You saved my baby, my only baby. He’s still here because you are brilliant and amazing and I think, if I were 30 years younger and Jim wasn’t in love with you I’d ask you to marry me.” Leo freezes and his eyes dart to Jim, who is standing there in shock.

“Mother! You interfering old woman! Bones, don’t listen to her, I mean she’s practically senile.” Leo lets a beatific smile cross his face and quotes at Jim, “ Methinks he doth protest too much. But we’ll talk about it later.” Jim blushes and Leo is fascinated by the way that Jim blushes with his whole body. It’s adorable and a few other things that he shouldn’t be thinking while he’s got Jim’s mom in his arms. Bare arms. He pulls back from Winona’s embrace and looks down at her to see she looks mischievous and dangerous. He’s seen that exact look on Jim’s face too many times to count in the last four or five years. He groans.

“I need a shower, clothes and coffee in that specific order before I can handle the two of you for the day.” He turns around and can actually feel two sets of blue eyes on his ass as he retreats into his room. It feels great. As he shuts the door he hears Winona stage whispering to Jim.

“You haven’t old him yet? Not only is he a doctor Jim, but did you actually look at him? He’s fucking gorgeous. You’d be an idiot not to hit that.” Confirmation that his feelings are returned from Jim’s mother gives Leo a very positive outlook on life. His own mother has been known to mess around to much for him to trust her word on things like his love life.

Feeling slightly more normal once showered and dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, he sits down with mother and son at their small dining table and reaches for the coffee. He leans across Jim in the process and smiles at Winona when they both hear a small choking noise from Jim when his shirt rides up to show the skin above his hip. Never mind that they both had just been showing a lot more skin than that; Cupid knew full well the effect of just a little bit of skin showing. He’d been doing this for more years than he could easily count after all.

“So mom...ahem. Mom, Bones here says that the serum that saved me may have messed with my DNA some. We want to know some family history on Dads side.” Leo rolled his eyes and slapped his palm to his face. Trust Jim to put it that way. He poked Jim hard in the side before turning to Winona to explain.

“As high up as you are in the ranks Winona, there’s only so much I can say. But Jim...while he sort of got the gist of what I was trying to say last night, he’s not right.” They both laugh as Winona points at Jim and says, “We know he’s not right, but please explain Bonesy.” Leo sobers at the fact that he can’t refuse the use of his nickname to Jim’s mother.

“The serum had to affect Jim at the molecular level and we’ve...I’ve noticed some recessive traits that are coming out in Jim now. I tested his DNA and found some changes...nothing dangerous or bad,but we were hoping that you cold maybe give us some family history on the Kirk side so we can be prepared for what’s coming.” Winona narrows her eyes at him, trying to read his expression and the things that he’s not saying. He lets it show on his face briefly.

Winona’s eyes go impossibly wide, darting to Jim then back to Leo before raising an eyebrow. He nods and she snorts in exasperation.

“Hey, why do I feel like you two just had a whole conversation without saying anything? Mom? Bones? What the hell is going on? What do the two of you know that I don’t?” Jim is whining and Leo can’t help but roll his eyes.

“Well shit Jim. You never do things by half you know? I was really hoping that you’d...well, live your life without getting this particular shit from your dad. It’s not bad stuff just... well, heartbreaking for me I guess. And you, Leonard.... I knew there was something about you. Once you’re introduced to that stuff, you never forget it. You’ll have to share some you know.” Leo nods distractedly getting impatient for her to start telling Jim what the hell is going on.

“I guess I’ll start at the beginning. Your dad was...different Jim. Like, like someone out of their element you know? But so brilliant and not just in the way that you and Bones are. He...glowed with brilliance. I was so drawn to him, but there was something that kept me at arm’s length too. Please understand, whether he’d never trusted me with the truth or not, we’d have fallen in love. It wasn’t one sided...it wasn’t hero worship or any other shit you might hear...or have thrown at you now.” Winona looked so much younger as she talked; so happy with the glow of love. Leo’s heart was damn near broken at how much she must be hurting to talk about George.

He stood from his chair and placed a gentle hand on her elbow. She blinked herself out of her memories and craned her neck so she could look up at him. He guided her out of the chair and into a hug. He felt her sadness and radiated warmth and love back at her as he leaned down to whisper in her ear, hidden from Jim’s curious eyes, “ You can see him again, you know. I can make that happen for you.” He felt her take a deep breath and hold it against everything she wanted to say.

Winona pulled out of his embrace shakily and laughed, “I know it’s early for you two kids, but I need a damn drink and a more comfortable chair.” Leo swept past her into the kitchen, to his own store of bourbon, pouring her a healthy three fingers and heading into the small living room. He sat on the couch and gestured Jim to join him, who did so suspiciously. Winona threw back a healthy gulp before sitting in the chair across from them.

“I didn’t believe him at first, you know. It sounds absolutely crazy when you hear it the first time. I imagine that you’ll have some trouble with it too Jimmy. You were always too much like me for your own good.” She threw back another slug of the liquor and shivered.

“That is some good shit Bonesy. No wonder though...you must have a pretty sophisticated palate, if you were half as old as George.” Unable to stop himself he answered her rhetorical statement.

“Older, actually. He’s kind of a youngin’ to me and my kin.” Winona’s eyes went impossibly wide again before she smiled.

“Robbing the cradle has a new meaning to you then....” She trailed off and looked pointedly at Jim, who was nearing levels of pissed off that he’d never seen before. He assumed that they should get to the point and soon.

“Jim, I can’t believe I’m saying this out loud, I feel like a crazy person. Jim...your dad was Thor.” Jim froze. Stopped blinking, stopped breathing, stopped everything. Leo turned towards him on the couch, not knowing what to do for a Demi-God going into shock. Then Jim started to laugh. Softly at first, growing louder and louder until he was howling with laughter, holding his stomach and tears were streaming down his flushed cheeks. Leo flopped back into the couch cushions with a huff and looked to Winona, who shrugged her shoulders and threw back the last of her drink.

“Show him...it might be the only way.” Leo frowned, but knew it to be the truth. He stood up slowly and peeled off his t-shirt, knowing that the wings would go a long way to verifying his story.

Jim sobered immediately and sat up with an intense look on his face. Once Jim was looking into his eyes, Leo took a deep breath and started to slowly change his appearance. Gone were the wrinkles from his face, his muscles firmed up, his skin bronzed in color, his hair lightened and finally, when Jim looked like his eyes were going to bug out of his head, he released his wings to spring out from his back and flutter softly. He briefly felt his feet leave the floor as he stretched his wings.

Jim was drooling on himself because his mouth was hanging so far open. Leo flashed a smile at him before spinning to look at Winona, who looked suitably impressed. He took an impish bow as she stood up and came towards him. He nodded his head as she paused with her hand halfway to his wings. She stroked her fingertips along the edge of them and he shivered at the sensation.

“Older than George...wings...you cant be Iris, as you are most certainly male and those aren’t on your feet so you aren’t Hermes, you must be Eros?” She guessed with a smile on her face. He smiled back at her.

“Yeah, but my mother calls me by my Roman name...Cupid. Do I look like a cherub to you?” He gestures at himself and sees Winona lick her lips and shake her head in the negative. He actually flushes at being ogled by Jim’s mother and turns back to Jim, who has been suspiciously quiet and bursts out laughing.

Jim has fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Winona should be a badass....so Ive made her a badass. Cupid/Bones will be getting more and more confident as the pages roll by...and I swear that Jim will be talking a lot in the next one. He was too quiet this time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, okay. This one is a bit of a rambling narrative, but it brings up some good points. PLus, we finally get some of Jim's reactions to what is going on. More Winona and Aphrodite too! Read and enjoy!

When Jim finally managed to open his eyes all he could see were the worried, warm hazel eyes of his best friend. No, not his best friend...Eros, the God of Romantic Love; Cupid the winged cherub. Hysterical laughter bubbled up from between his lips and those warm eyes rolled backwards as they moved out of his line of sight.

“He’s fine.” Jim heard and he forced the laughter away to look at his mother; He couldn’t handle Bones right now. Cupid. Whatever. His mother though, she was safe. Or so he thought until he took in the blush across her cheeks, the gleam in her unfocused eyes and her heavy breathing.

“Mother, stop ogling my... Bones. Eros. Cupid...whatever just stop it.” He was horrified to hear the childish whine in his tone but it couldn’t really be helped. His mother was ogling his...Bones. He needed to get a grip on the situation and his mother panting over Bones’ Godly (sexyawesomewetdreamcometrue) physique wasn’t helping any.

“Thor? The God of Thunder and defender of Mankind? Really Ma?” Winona snapped back to attention and a blush bloomed across her pale features as she realized she’d been panting over the guy that her son was in love with, but really who could blame her.

“Like mother like son.” She snapped back at him with a smirk and was gratified when Jim couldn’t keep the wince off his features as his eyes flicked over to look at Bones before meeting her own.

“That, mother, is a conversation for another time. What we are talking about right now is my father. Thor. Heh...heh...hahahahahaha.” He felt himself losing the battle with his sanity at that statement but was none the less still aware enough to notice that Bones looked like Bones again and was in the process of covering his washboard abs and lick-able chest with his shirt. Disappointing, but totally necessary if they were going to talk without interruptions.

He once again forced the laughter away and sat up straighter in his seat. Winona sat next to him and Bones sat awkwardly in the chair, looking unsure of whether they wanted him to stay. Jim certainly did...and didn’t and therefore didn’t bother to contradict his mother when she told him to not leave them alone.

“Jim, I told you that I knew your father was something special; different. It took a long time for him to be able to tell me and have me believe him. You know San Francisco never had so many thunder and lightning storms as they did our last year in Starfleet; you can look that up to verify it if you like.” She raised an eyebrow at him, knowing that he was going to need to verify as much as he could before he believed her. Even though across from him was sitting a living, breathing, smoking hot reason to believe.

“Lightning...so the Kelvin and Narada....was Nero some kind of God too? I mean Thor actually made a lightning storm in space to try and get rid of him? If he really was a God, why’d he die? Couldn’t he just come back? Gods don’t die do they Bones?” He finally forced himself to look over at his best friend, who had his luscious lips pursed in thought.

“Yes and no Jim. It’s kind of hard to explain. For a long time mortals thought that it was belief that kept us around...if you don’t believe in something it goes away right? But that’s not true, I mean, no one really believes in Eros or Himeros anymore but we still exist. If we’re on the mortal plain...existing in a mortal form then...well, we get taken back. If you were to try and kill me now, and trust me kid it’d be harder than you think but still possible, I’d disappear on this plane and reappear on Mount Olympus. I imagine that’s what happened to your daddy only he ended up on Asgard with his people. When that happens, well, there are some rules about how we can get back. But we can watch, and I’m sure he does.” Jim felt his eyes go dry because of how wide they were listening to Bones’ explanation, but it made a certain kind of sense when he thought about it. Not that he was ready to think about it.

“I knew who George really was when we got married. And when we found out that we were expecting he was just over the moon. He wasn’t even sure that he could make a baby with a mortal. He was so hoping that you’d be...like him. Able to walk between the realms and live on Asgard with him. I just wanted to keep you with me forever; even before you and I met.” Winona drifted off with a fond, loving smile on her face and Jim drank in the sight. He’d seen his mom sad and alone for far too long.

“Why would I have had to choose? Couldn’t he make you immortal like us? Am...am I immortal now?” Bones snorted a laugh at the look on Jim’s face.

“Yeah, probably, but we need to do some other tests and try and contact your ‘other family’...” Bones trailed off and his eyebrows raised in alarm as he listened to something only he could hear. Giggly laughter and the slight scent of roses was all the warning he got.

“Shit...uh, my mom’s coming. Quick, she has this effect on mortals...it’s gonna be hard to think around her. Try real hard not to look right at her face or you’ll be...Mom, what a great surprise.” Bones jumped out of his chair and instantly doubled over with a grunt as his wings got caught in his shirt before ripping through the back of it. Jim had watched the changes happen slowly when Bones had showed him earlier but this time it all happened at once in a manner of seconds and he was amazed. And secretly thrilled that Bones’ shirt was gone once again.

“Dammit, another shirt in rags.” He mumbled as he threw the tattered shirt behind his chair and wandered over to greet his mother... also known as Aphrodite and the most amazingly gorgeous woman Jim had ever seen. He couldn’t help but stare at the picture the two of them made; Jim was certain that he’d never seen two more attractive people in his life. It made sense of course; coulnd’t have a hideous God or Goddess of Love. He looked over to share this sentiment with his mother who was looking far from comfortable and, he knew, feeling totally self-conscious.. He took her hand and forced her to lean into him on the couch instead of getting up like every cell in his body was telling him to.

“I look like an old hag. I really feel it with her in the room. George probably wouldn’t even want me now.” Jim stroked his mom’s hair as he thought about how to respond; this was far out of his comfort zone.

“Mom, you’re beautiful; and you said yourself he really loved you. Of course he would still want you. And if he doesn’t...well, then it’s his loss. You and me together, isn’t that our motto?” Winona smiled up at him and he kissed her forehead.

“You and me together Jimmy...” Jim turned his head away as a pained sound from Bones caught his ear and he burst out laughing at the sight that greeted him.

Aphrodite had her son in a headlock as she pinched the joint of his wings. Bones...no, he was definitely Cupid at the moment, was wincing in pain.

“Cupie...why can’t you treat your mother like that? Don’t you love me my beautiful winged-baby?” She released him as she pouted and slammed her hands on her hips. Cupid rolled his eyes.

“Mother, I might treat you like that if you would stop acting like...yourself. Hell, even acting like Dad would be better than what just happened. Besides, after thousands and thousands of years, don’t you know I’m a mamma’s boy just like Jim here?” Bones flashed a pout, pushing out his plump lower lip and giving his mother puppy dog eyes and Jim was amazed that the Goddess fell for it but she totally did. She squealed like the blonde bimbo cheerleader she resembled and threw her arms around Cupid’s neck for a hug. He glanced at Jim as he patted her back and rolled his beautiful hazel eyes. Jim gulped and felt his heart start racing. His mother laughed at him.

“I may be the only non-God in the room darling, but I know what I sense when the two of you look at each other.” He jokingly shoved his mom off him and warily approached Cupid and his mother. He was trying not to look at Aphrodite’s face and failing so he was blinking repeatedly, making it look like he was fluttering his eyelashes. He felt like an idiot. A glance at Bones’ face made him certain that he looked like one too. He forced himself to stop.

“So this is the mortal boy that my Cupid’s fallen in love with. Much better looking than the bitch...I’ll grant you that. Already immortal with no help from you, another point in his favor. I hope he can deal with our family Cupie... it’s the last test.” Jim looked up at Bones in alarm and saw a furious blush on his handsome face.

Now that their feelings towards each other had been outed, by their mothers no less, they thought the hard part was over, but they were oh so wrong.

“Thank you uh...ma’am? Mighty Goddess? How should I address you?” Cupid rolled his eyes again, but looked at his mother curiously, wondering what she would say. He could tell a lot by how she wished to be addressed.

“Oh...just Aphrodite is fine for now. To business my young Jim. I’ve kinda been acting as a go-between for your family, they have more restrictions than we do by the way, and I’ve come here to tell you that you and my Cupie have been invited to Asgard. Just to visit, mind you, not to stay. Your father and Grandfather would like to meet you. So, Cupie’s got about an Earth-week to teach you some stuff and then I’ll be back to escort you there. Time passes differently there, so while it may feel like days there, it’ll only be minutes here. So...listen to Cupid, he’s been around long enough that he knows the rules. He can do whatever fun little medical test thingies that he thinks need to be done and I’ll be back in a week. Oh, and sex is a great nerve diffuser...if you need it. Bye!” With a wiggle of her little fingers, Aphrodite was gone and Jim stood there blinking.

“Well, now that you’ve met my mother the rest of the family should be no problem at all. I’m just gonna go get another shirt then we can make dinner for your mom.” Bones, and it was definitely Bones with the dark hair and no wings, fled from the room as Jim turned to his mother.

“What the fuck ma?” She smiled at him and patted the couch cushion next to her. Robotically he moved over and sat down.

“I know it’s really overwhelming Jimmy, but I think your...Bones will help you get sorted. Plus, you get to meet your dad in a week! That’s awesome, right?” She tried to sound enthusiastic, he knew she did, but all he could hear was the hurt in her voice.

“Mom I think I’m really mad at him. I can’t really handle the me being a God stuff right now, but as far as the whole ‘now I have a dad’ thing goes, I’m not sure. Why didn’t he come to me? Why didn’t he visit you? Why were you ignored just now, cuz you’re human? I can’t bring myself to think like that; like them.” Winona’s smile dimmed a bit at being caught by her son. She bit her bottom lip gently as she thought of how to phrase what she was going to say.

“He...offered it to me Jim. Immortality. I turned him down. I wanted to stay human; mortal. Whether you’d turned out mortal or immortal, I knew my place in the universe and it was as your mortal mother. That was and still is more important to me than forever with George. Thor. Whatever.” Jim glanced at his mother through his eyelashes trying to see if she was telling the truth; he could always tell. She wasn’t, not completely.

“Out with it Ma, there’s more.” Winona flushed deeply.

“Okay so, you ever heard stories about how Gods would visit people in their dreams?” She offered a shrug and half-smile and Jim jumped up off the couch.

“Ewwww....gross. I didn’t need to know that. I really can’t think right now, this is all happening so damn fast. Bones isn’t even Bones and he was the only constant in my life; the one fucking thing I thought I could count on! He’s been lying to me literally everyday! I’m fucking mad and I’m fucking tired and I’m fucking horny and I don’t know what the fuck is happening to my life. I fucking died and came back to life as a different fucking person and I...I need to get out of here.” Before Winona, or Bones who had finally come back into the room sometime during Jim’s rant, could say anything Jim had grabbed a jacket from beside the door and left.

“Well, I reckon that could’ve gone better.” Bones drawled from where he stood in the kitchen. Winona got up and joined him at the counter, snatching her empty glass and holding it out for a refill.

“Looks like it’s just you and me for dinner Cupie. Shall we have food, get wasted and talk about what a shitty hand the universe has dealt my son and how you’re going to help him with it?” Bones eyed Winona for a moment, before giving a short nod and turning to the fridge.

“Steak or Chicken go better with bourbon?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness of the chapter. It's been written for a few days but the site didn't want me to upload for some reason. Note: If anyone is following the"Norse mythology" from Marvel movies and or TV (lookin at you Agents of Shield) please keep in mind that I do NOT subscribe to the Asgard=alien planet theory. We refer to it as mythology and that's fine, but I truly believe in these Gods and I'm more than a little upset with Marvel for downplaying them. Ahem, sorry, I'll step down from my soapbox now, just thought this might help y'all understand a bit better. Oh, and this is slightly NSFW....we are going to start earning the rating.

When Jim stormed out of his and Bones’ apartment, he’d done so without a thought as to where he could go. He wanted to sit silently and brood, but didn’t want to be alone. He wanted to rage aloud at someone who might possibly not think he’d lost his fucking mind. He felt a brief tug in the direction of Nyota and Spock’s place, but immediately stopped walking in that direction when he pictured Spock’s impassive face as he tried to explain the situation. Nyota might actually have him committed, as much as they were buddies now. So who...who could he talk to, then brood with that wouldn’t immediately call the crazy hospital. Jim’s face lit up in a smile as the answer came to him.

Scotty.

He jumped on his motorcycle, a gift to himself after he’d saved the world, and made it to Scotty’s apartment in record time. He slowed when he was nearing the door, he had no idea how the man would react to all of this, but he was pretty certain that it wouldn’t be too terrible. As he stood outside the door, waffling back and forth about what to say, Scotty opened the door and stood in front of him with his arms crossed, simply waiting.

“Comin’ in Lad?” He stepped back to gesture Jim though the door and into his apartment and Jim went, still deep in thought. He should have known fucking better.

“You look like you’ve finally had a long talk with the Doctor...or should I call him Eros now?” Jim spun around on the spot, staring at his Chief Engineer in shock.

“I swear to all of the the fucking Gods Scotty, if you tell me that you are one of them...us...whatever, I am going to throw myself off the Golden Gate Bridge.” Scotty snorted and grabbed a bottle of Glenmorangie off the counter and two glasses before heading in to his dining room. Jim followed mutinously; there was no way he’d die before tasting that scotch.

“ Ah, well, I canna tell you that exactly Cap’n. I’m not, strictly speaking, a God like ye and the good doc but I am an immortal. Before I tell ye what I am, though, I have to say somethin. Humans, well, they got a lot of information right, or what they got right they were given by one of my or your kind. They got an awful lot wrong though. Most of the so-called Mythology textbooks were written by people as stories, which is what they endured as. So, everything you’ve ever read in your life...take it all with a grain o’ salt.” Jim flopped into the empty chair across from Scotty with a pout on his youthful face.

“I’m a piskie. Or, rather, that’s what the humans called my kind. We’ve been known by many names over the years. What I am is a sensitive, some of my people have lived their lives in this ‘mortal’ form and made a living as mediums or psychics. Me and my people live between the worlds. Let me tell you something laddie, your birth rang bells in both worlds. Your birth was not foretold but it was an event when it happened.” Scotty leaned back in his chair and took a savoring sip of the lovely scotch in his glass.

“This is all a bit too much Scotty...just too much. And Bones! My best fucking friend has been lying to me the whole time we’ve known each other. How can I just let that go? And why me? Why did my birth ‘ring bells’ or whatever shit you just said? How can I just run up to a God and say “daddy” when he left my mother to her mortality?” He whined and buried his face in his hands. He knew his thoughts were all over the place but he couldn’t help himself; he was so confused.

“Your birth was significant because it was the first time one of the Norse Gods successfully mated with a mortal and brought new life. You can let go of what the doctor didn’t tell you because it was for your own good, and the same holds true for me. You canna forget what happened with your parents, but you can’t give back your sudden inheritance Cap’n. You’ll learn from your father and if you want to know him more you’ll find a way to do so. As for your mother, things will work out for her in the end, trust old Scotty on this one.” Scotty took another sip of the magnificent scotch and felt it warm him from the inside as he watched the poor, confused Godling. He knew that he could offer some help, but perhaps he’d make the offer to McCoy, who’d known who and what he was as soon as they’d met. As for now, he nudged the other tumbler to the side of the table until he saw Jim lift his head and eye it. It would help the poor lad calm down if nothing else.

They talked all night, Scotty answering some of Jim’s more innocuous questions but leaving everything else alone saying that he’d have to ask McCoy. Jim fell into a restless sleep in his chair around dawn and Scotty took the chance to comm McCoy.

“Scotty, you have him?” He heard before the picture even came up. He winced and turned the sound down slightly before responding.

“Aye, he’s here and just fallen to sleep, poor confused laddie. He’s got a lot of questions, but I think he’s finally willing to accept that you didn’t tell him for a reason.” McCoy winced at the words of his betrayal of omission, then nodded sharply.

“Will he be willing to come back here today? We have a lot to go over and not a lot of time to get it done. Seven Terran days isn’t enough time to prepare him for Asgard.” Scotty’s eyes went wide; Jim hadn’t told him they were heading to Asgard.

“Aye, he’ll be there today, I assure you. I want to offer my help; I know I’m young compared to ye, but I’ve seen a lot and I’m more than familiar with the Norse Ones.” McCoy bit his lip in thought, but Scotty knew that he had his attention.

“Yeah, I think we will need it. Do you need any supplies? I’m gonna get some things ready while he sleeps it off at your quarters this morning.” Scotty shook his head and tilted it to the side, listening for a moment.

“Nay, but he’s waking up already, so I need to get him either some coffee or something to put him back out, which one?” McCoy thought for less time now.

“Put him back out, he still needs rest. His body isn’t meant to go through these changes so quickly; he’ll be getting stronger by the minute at his point and we have no idea what other kinds of inheritance he’ll be getting. Comm when you are on the way later. McCoy out.” He watched the doctor reach out and press the disengage button on his comm before shutting his own unit down.

Scotty fumbled his way into the kitchen and found the stock of trance-tea that he kept for emergencies. It tasted enough like coffee that Jim would be fooled into drinking it and, if he only steeped it for two minutes instead of his usual five, it would put Jim out for another four hours or so instead of into a trance state. He hated to do it, but the laddie did need his sleep.

He whipped the tea ball out of the water as soon as two minutes were up and headed back into the cluttered living space. Jim was stirring groggily and twitching. He snorted and his eyes popped wide open to look at Scotty.

“Scotty, man, tell me last night was a dream. None of that really happened.” Scotty held the cup out to his Captain, who took it trustingly.

“Fraid not Cap’n. Drink up, we’ve got a lot of things to do today.” Jim sipped at the hot liquid and felt it soothing away the hangover even as his eyes grew heavy-lidded again. He blurrily looked up again when the cup was empty.

“Do you have a true form, like Bones?” Scotty laughed and snatched the cup from Jim’s fingers where it was dangling precariously; it wouldn’t do to break his favorite cup.

“Aye lad, and you can see it when ye wake up. Back to dreamland with you.” He covered the lad’s sleeping form with a blanket and headed into his bedroom to prepare for the day. He’d have to show his true form to help the Godlings today and the next few days, but it was tiring for him to change quickly; he’d have to take the four hours that Jim would spend sleeping to do it. He just hoped that no one would laugh too much.

Four hours later, Scotty’s transformation was complete and Jim was awake. Very awake. And laughing his fool head off. Scotty growled at him, but in his diminutive, natural form it sounded rather like a kitten purring and made Jim only laugh harder. It didn’t help that his voice was so small now that it sounded like the squeaking of a mouse. He climbed up Jim’s pant leg and stood on his heaving chest to stare him right in the eye.

“First lesson laddie: Don’t laugh at someone smaller than you. You never know what they could do.” Scotty snapped his fingers and they were gone. He realized too late that he’d forgotten to comm McCoy, but it couldn’t be helped when they reappeared in Jim and McCoy’s living room. Three feet above the small dining table. It was Scotty’s turn to laugh when Jim fell the three feet and smashed through the table to the floor as he hovered above it.

“What the hell is going on here?” McCoy thundered as he took stock of his winded, whining best friend and his smashed dining room table. He heard vague squeaking and looked in the direction of the kitchen. Above the kitchen counter hovered a tiny version of Scotty, holding his stomach and laughing at Jim, rolling on the floor. Leo frowned.

“Piskie, I told you that you could help. Please explain to me how you think that dropping Jim, who just came out of a two week coma after dying, is helpful?” Leo stomped over to the kitchen counter and put out his hand, palm up, for Scotty to climb on to. He could fly, or float, but it took a lot of energy and Leo knew that. They would need all of their strength in the days to come.

Jim rolled on the floor in the remains of the kitchen table until Scotty took pity on him and vanished the broken bits with a snap of his tiny fingers. Leo crossed his arms over his chest and allowed his human glamour to dissipate slowly as he waited for Jim to get up. He knew it hadn’t really hurt him.

“C’mon Jim, up you get.” Leo nudged him with the tip of his calf-skin boot and Jim’s eyes popped open as he looked up at his best friend. He nearly swallowed his tongue. Fervently praying that his reaction to Bones in his true form would lessen over time he slowly rolled to his stomach and pushed himself to his knees. Instantly he knew it was a mistake.

Now, Jim was kneeling at his feet and Leo felt himself get aroused at the sight. He blessed his mother for forcing him to wear tight leather trousers and a leather kilt as it hid his arousal. Jim’s however, was there for all to see and, since he was Cupid, he could smell the pheromones pouring off the youth.

“Get up and go change into your workout clothes. Scotty and I need to talk about what we are going to test you on today as well as where to start with your education. I have a...well, we’ll refer to it as a call for he sake of brevity, in to some of my family who’s spent more time around the Norse Ones; they should be able to help us with customs and history.”

Jim nodded dumbly as he forced himself to his feet and towards his bedroom as Cupid began a whispered conversation with the tiny, green version of Scotty that had taken up residence on his shoulder. He shut the door behind himself and dropped his pants quickly before stripping off his shirt and throwing it towards the hamper in the corner. Jim leaned his head back against the closed door and roughly palmed his half-hard cock through his boxers.

He bit down hard on the heel of his left hand as his right quickly brought him to full hardness. He’d waned Bones, his friend, for a while now. Bones as Cupid, however, was something that was just out of this world. He slipped his hand into his boxers as he pictured himself back on his knees in front of Cupid, much less clothing involved this time. He tried to picture the other man’s cock, but fell short, simply picturing himself kissing the toned stomach, licking the defined muscles of his obliques, reaching around and filling his palms with the globes of his magnificent ass.... and came all over his hand.

It was the quickest and quietest orgasm he’d had since he was in his teenage ‘jerk-off four times per day’ years. He pulled his sticky hand from his underwear and basically ran to the shower. He had to at least rinse off before facing Cupid and Scotty-the-piskie.

Leo paused in what he was saying, lifting his head and flaring his nostrils to catch the scent that distracted him. He nearly bit his tongue when he realized what it was and he shifted his hips a bit to relieve the pressure in his pants. Scotty laughed so hard that he fell off Cupid’s shoulder and fell halfway to the floor before catching himself.

“Cupid, sir, you will have to deal wi’that this week too. The pair of you canna be going to Asgard with all this tension between ye. Just bed the boy and be done with it.” Cupid turned the full force of his glare on the piskie.  
“If it were that easy, piskie, I’d have shot him with an arrow and done it when I fell for him. It’s not that simple and you know it. Yes, he wants me and I want him, but that is hardly the only issue here. Our families...they complicate things. As does the fact that I’ve lied to him about my true self. Also, he may not want forever...and I can not do short-term again. I’m the God of Romantic love, another failed relationship could very well kill me.” Scotty sobered up as he considered Cupid’s words.

“I’m sorry for not thinking about that. We will figure it out. Meanwhile, do we have a private place to train, he’s coming.” Jim walked out of his bedroom door sheepishly; he must have realized that they wold know what he’d done.

Cupid took just fifteen seconds to look his fill; Jim was so beautiful. His hair was almost brown, still damp from his shower and his skin was pink. He was wearing his workout clothes, which until that second, Cupid never realized were indecent sweat pants and a nearly see through 'Ole Miss Med School’ tee shirt that he’d thought he lost when they were roommates in the academy. He raised an eyebrow as Jim moved into the room to search for his sneakers.

“I’ve had it a long time and I’m not giving it back and you can totally just deal with it Bones. Wouldn’t fit your new physique anyway. We ready to go?” Jim stood self-consciously just inside the door. Cupid nodded and put his human glamour back over his features before leading him out the door. Scotty turned himself invisible and followed.

“You can be invisible? No fair!” Jim whined. Bones rolled his eyes and smiled.

“Infant.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, Scotty is the last character from Trek with a hidden identity. I just love his character and thought it fit. If there is anyone out there willing to beta for me, please let me know. I'm having so much fun writing this that I'm afraid I'm missing a lot of mistakes!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Cupid back story in this one. It's a little longer than the last few, but I think that it's a good thing. Also, I could not figure out where to end the chapter so it just kinda...stops. Sorry about that. Please, read and enjoy!!!!!

Cupid led the group through the hallways to the “resident’s only” gym at the center of the building. He’d contacted the manager that morning to be allowed to lock it up while they were inside for the day. They couldn’t take any chances that someone would see them while they were training. As they walked silently, Cupid’s mind was racing with questions.

Will Hermes get back to me in time to help? Will he even want to help? Where should we start with physical training? What kinds of abilities might Jim have inherited? Who could possibly train him in magic, if that was one of his abilities? How does one test for magic? What did Jim’s face look like when he came? Did he get all of his clothes off? Did he lay down on his bed or just lean up against the door? Or wall?

Forcing his mind away from the direction it had gone, Cupid turned to glance at Jim from the corner of his eye. Jim looked introspective. He knew that Jim must be having a tough time dealing with everything and it hurt him that Jim didn’t feel that he could confide in him; though he’d certainly brought it on himself. But what could he have done? Introduced himself as Eros, the God of Romantic Love? He snorted aloud at the thought of Jim’s face if he’d done that. He’d learned a long time ago that, if no one recognized you, you were best to not introduce yourself. It only led to trouble.

On autopilot and with his mind everywhere but where it was supposed to be, he’d ushered Jim and the invisible Piskie into the gym and locked the door with the override the manger had given him before looking around at the resources they had. He nodded to himself and allowed his glamour to fall away once more before seating himself on the mats in the center of the floor and motioning Jim and Scotty to join him.

Scotty perched himself on Cupid’s knee and the two of them simply observed Jim in silence until he began to twitch and fidget.

“C’mon you two, I’m here to learn so let’s start teaching.” Jim whined, but neither the God nor the Piskie across from him responded. Scotty knew that Cupid wanted to go first, so he simply waited in silence.

“Jim, before we start anything, I need to know... do you trust me?” At the whispered words, Jim looked into the dark hazel eyes of his best friend. He searched them silently, looking deep into those eyes for the man that he thought he knew. Jim flicked his tongue out over his bottom lip and the eyes he’d been searching followed that slight movement. His lips turned up at the corners.

“Yeah, Bones. You’re still you. You’re still my best friend and the man that saved my life. Now you’re just...well more, I guess. You are still my Bones, right?” The God’s plush lips curled up in a full-blown, all dimples showing smile; the kind that Jim hadn’t seen for so long. It was moments like this that made it so hard for Jim not to lean over and taste those lips.

“Yes, you infant, I’m still your Bones. Good, if you didn’t trust me we’d have to find you a new teacher and we don’t really have time for that. Listen to Scotty for a sec while I take care of something quickly.” He jumped up from the floor and headed towards the sauna in the corner.

Taking a deep breath, he said a quick prayer to Iris and asked to contact his uncle Hermes. Hermes responded by showing up.

“Cupid! Great to see you kid! Haven’t seen you since that business with Psyche...glad to see that you’re doing better. And fallen again, Huh? The betting pool I’m running has gotten pretty large, not that I told you that. So, what can I do for you?” Cupid frowned at his uncle while quickly framing his question in his mind. Hermes was always busy, running around and back and forth, he wouldn’t look kindly upon someone who wasted his time.

“Well Hermes, I know you’ve spent some time with the Norse Ones and I was hoping that you could give us some pointers for when we head to Asgard. You know, odd customs, do’s, don’ts and anything else it would be helpful for us to know. I know the basics but since mother never really approved of them, I never really met any of them, short of some crazy guy that called himself Loki.” Cupid shuddered in remembrance. He himself had nothing against any kind of love, physical or emotional, between consenting adults. A magical shape-shifter and gender shifter who wanted to mate with monsters was far out of his comfort zone.

“Anyway, Loki aside, can you help us?” Hermes took a padd out of seeming thin air and made his nephew wait while he consulted his calendar.

“I’ve got a three hour slot in two days that you can have. Good enough? Good I’ll just pencil you in.” Hermes made a note on his padd and sort-of-listened as Cupid told him where to meet them. Then he was gone before Cupid could even thank him. Truthfully, he was worried; his family was all so flighty and this was really important. He hoped his uncle would show.

Task accomplished he turned to join Jim and Scotty only to stop dead in his tracks at the sight of Jim, shirt less and already glistening with sweat. He bit his lip as he took in Jim’s smooth skin and glistening, flexing muscles. He even got a little weak kneed at the sight of Jim’s tiny bit of belly fat; he just wanted to press his face in it. Unfortunately, his mind was such a wreck that the thought, while lovely, was followed up by a memory doing something similar with Psyche and his whole frame of mind devolved from there.

Scotty caught sight of Cupid across the room and just knew that, if he didn’t have some time to himself to sort out his thoughts, that he would be no good to them all day. He looked down at Jim, who had paused in his workout when Scotty’s gentle encouragements had stopped.

“AH, lad, I think that Cupid needs some time to himself today. I’m going to send him back to the apartment and you and I will continue to work here, okay?” Jim nodded and began his rep set again while Scotty flew over to where Cupid was still standing like a statue.

“Go, man and get yourself together. We can handle day one without ye. He needs and deserves to have you here with him, not in the past or wherever you’ve been.” He waved at Cupid who suddenly found himself back in the apartment, alone.

Defeated, he sighed and shed his Godly persona to sit on the couch at Leonard McCoy MD, PhD. He needed to look the way he felt; old and tired. When had it become easier to be that person than to be his true self? Probably about the same time that he realized all of the pressures involved in being a God. He settled in for a good long sulk and contemplation of how he got to where he was.

Psyche; it would probably always come back to her. It was no wonder that Jim and Psyche were all tied up in his mind considering all that had happened to him the last time he fell for a mortal. And he could not remember ever feeling as strongly for her as he did for Jim.

Psyche had been so beautiful, inside and out, or so he thought at the time. He’d wanted her for what felt like an eternity and he’d been foolish enough to think that she felt the same for him. He’d thought it was true love.

Cupid knew how truly rare it was to find true love, especially in those days when the world was so small. The pool of people that one came in contact to over the course of their short, fleeting lives was so small in those days it almost never happened. As the God of Romantic Love, he could see the bonds between people. So many times he’d been saddened by the lines being so thin; so short due to the distance between the people. He’d sent people on treks to the other side of the world and seen them die before reaching their destination and ripping that chance for true love to shreds.

It was how his arrows came into being. The love, compassion and bleeding heart he got from his mother; the arrows came from his father. And, despite what the stories said, it hurt to be hit with one of his arrows. And, rightfully so, he thought. In the days where true love was so incredibly rare, Cupid’s arrows forced a loving bond between two people who were merely good enough, but not perfect.

He’d been alive a long time before he’d even set eyes on Psyche and he’d thought she was his forever match. The thing about gifts is that you can’t use them on yourself. He can’t see his bonds. He loved her; she went through Hades for him. He thought it was perfect. But she wanted the power of immortality, the power of the Gods, not him. Not the love of a God.

When their marriage dissolved, he’d been more than a wreck. He remembered seeing cancer patients undergoing treatment in the twentieth century; how their muscles dissolved as their poor mortal forms withered away and that’s what he had been like. His skin looked orange and waxy, his hair lank and greasy, his wings had been more grey than white. His father laughed at him for being such a pussy. His mother vanished. He’d stopped blaming her for that a long time ago. The loss of love manifested as a physical pain; a cancer ruining his body. She felt it too and couldn’t force herself to be in his presence, even if it would have given him some comfort.

It took him decades to recover even slightly, he watched the world grow and expand and saw that the mortals didn’t really need him anymore. That had hurt too. But he healed his heart, with time, though the scars that were left behind were horrific. In time he was able to take the form of a mortal again and gave himself a story; southern gentleman doctor Leonard McCoy. He’d enlisted in Starfleet...and he met Jim.

Beautiful, wonderful, stupid Jim and he felt the long forgotten feeling of love stirring in his scarred heart. It hurt and scared him worse than he thought possible. He met more wonderful, beautiful, stupid people and they helped him too. They showed him that love, in all of it’s forms, was a wonderful thing, the best thing. Romantic love, though, it conquered all. He began to feel positive and hopeful once more. Uhura and Spock; Chekov and Sulu; even seeing Jim with Gaila, though painful personally, gave him hope.

Gaila and the whole Orion race though; his brother Himeros certainly had a hand in their development. Himeros took his role as the God of Sexual Desire very seriously.

Cupid didn’t know what would happen if he had another failed relationship, but he was honestly too skittish to try. He didn’t really want to know. It could kill him; the only person that would really know would be Zeus, and he’d not spoken with his Grandfather in a very long time. No one talked about what happened when Gods died; he wasn’t even sure that anyone knew besides Zeus.

So he fell more and more in love with the amazing mortal James Tiberius Kirk but hid his feelings away. But now he’d been outed by his mother and Jim’s mother and both of the meddling women had basically said that Jim felt the same way and Jim wasn’t merely mortal anymore and he was giving himself a headache from all the rambling, round and round thoughts going nowhere in his head.

He’d watched Jim fuck his way through the academy, leaving a trail of tears, broken hearts and pissed off people behind him. He wasn’t sure the Jim could be the ‘forever’ type. And Cupid, well, he could accept nothing less. He didn’t think there was a being on this plane or the next who would blame him for his nervousness.

“Cupid, you think too much.” He heard and turned his head to see his mother sitting beside him quietly on the couch with a soft look in her eyes. He bit his lip leaning slightly towards her and she smiled brightly as she opened her arms and welcomed him in close. He curled into his mother’s body like a small child and made a contented nose when he felt her stroke her fingers though his hair.

“We’ve both made mistakes Cupie....but you can’t let them ruin you. I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you after your divorce, no really I am. But I’m here for you now. I hope that it makes you feel better that your bimbo mother had someone else look at the bond you and your Jim share. It’s stronger than we’ve seen in such a long time, you just have to trust him with your poor, abused heart. Don’t be afraid baby.” She pressed a kiss to the top of his head and was gone so fast that he would have doubted she was even there if he hadn’t been surrounded by her scent. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep feeling more at peace than he had in a long time.

When Jim and Scotty arrived back at the apartment, they found Bones curled on the couch in the foetal position with a smile on his face. Jim tip-toed over to the couch and looked down on him with a fond expression and Scotty vanished, thinking to give them some time alone before they began the more strenuous testing tomorrow.

“Bones...hey, Bones, wake up man. We gotta get some food in you...and me. Man, I’m starving.” Jim lightly shook his friend’s shoulder and smiled brightly when hazel eyes popped open to focus on him. Then he laughed as a truly affronted look crossed the handsome features.

“Jim, get away from me you stink. I will call and order some dinner if you promise to shower immediately.” Jim laughed and backed away with his hands in the air surrendering.

“No problem Bones, I’m kinda rank and even offending myself. Whatever you want for dinner, then we can talk some before sleep, yeah?” He stripped his sweaty shirt off and headed into his bedroom without waiting for a response. Bones wasn’t kidding, he really did stink.

He emerged from his bedroom thirty minutes later to hot pizza, cold beer and Bones sitting contentedly on the couch waiting for him. He was so tempted to go over and steal a kiss, but he made himself grab a plate and join him without it. He absentmindedly turned on the holo-screen and flipped through looking for something to watch, finally settling on a mindless action movie both had seen before.

The two ate and drank in silence for some time, until the movie was nearly over and all of the pizza was gone. Jim turned to Bones and studied his profile for a moment, trying to gather up the courage to speak. Bones stayed silent, waiting for Jim to lead the conversation.

“What’s it like?” He finally whispered, as though afraid of the answer. Bones thought for a moment about asking for clarification; playing dumb. He decided against it in the end knowing Jim was asking about being a God.

“Sometimes it’s fantastic. Sometimes it’s hard. It’s nearly always overwhelming. It’s just like being a mortal Jim, just for a longer or even infinite amount of time.” Jim nodded and cocked his head, thinking.

“Tell me about you; the real you. I mean, I know what I heard as a kid but Scotty told me that, like, less than thirty percent of that shit is true. You’re still my best friend Bones, I wanna know more about you.” He grinned widely and Bones felt himself returning the smile.

“Well...I guess we will start with the basics, yeah? My mom was married to Hephaestus, but she hated him and cheated on him with Ares and my twin brother and I came from that union.” Jim’s eyes went wide, but listened intently for many hours and many, many beers.

He was in the middle of the story of his mother falling in “love” with Adonis and had Jim in stitches laughing with tears streaming down his cheeks before he realized just how late it was. He wrapped up the story as quick as he could and waited until Jim calmed down.

“We’ve got a long, busy couple’a days comin Jim and you need your rest still.” Jim regarded him curiously.

“Do you not need sleep?” He shook his head as he answered.

“Well, no, not really. But I like to do it; I like waking up and feeling refreshed and relaxed. I don’t need to keep an eye on things twenty four seven anymore, you know?” Jim squinted at him.

“Nah, I don’t know. But would you...” Jim bit his lip and looked down at his hands in his lap; Bones was certain he’d never seen Jim look so vulnerable before. He was enchanted by it.

“Since you don’t need to sleep would you .... maybecomeinmyroomandtellmestorieswhileisleep?” Bones blinked, trying to puzzle out what Jim had asked; from the color of red Jim’s face was turning he took a guess that Jim wouldn’t repeat himself. He raised one eyebrow and thought that maybe Jim couldn’t repeat himself before becoming truly alarmed at the shade of red on Jim’s skin.

“Nah, never mind, it was stupid. I’ll just...uh, go to bed now.” Jim made to get up off the couch, still not looking at Bones, but was stopped by a large, warm hand wrapping around his wrist gently.

“You want more bedtime stories Jim?” Bones asked softly as he stood, intruding pretty far into Jim’s personal space. Jim took a deep breath and moved closer; their noses nearly touching. Jim looked into his eyes and flicked his tongue out over his bottom lip. Bones eyes followed the movement.

“Yeah.” It was a breath and no more, but it was enough.

“Alright kid, lead the way.” Bones stepped back and gestured for Jim to preceed him into the bedroom. Jim hung his head as he walked and Bones couldn’t help but snicker to himself. Poor kid didn’t know that the anticipation was one of the best parts of a good seduction.

Jim crawled into the bed and pulled his comforter up to his chin shyly; Bones thought it was adorable as Jim had never once in their friendship, looked shy at all. He palmed the door control closed and ordered the lights to five percent as he sat at the head of the bed, resting against the headboard.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah, this is so late, I'm sorry. I'm not in love with this chapter, but it sets up the next one nicely, so we will leave it at that. I can no longer bear to look at it. Any and all mistakes are my own and I hope you enjoy the latest installment.

Leo has no memory of falling asleep but he must have at some point because he wakes up, still propped up against the headboard, with Jim’s arms around his waist and his face pressed into his stomach. This is the first thing he notices. The second thing he notices is a noise coming from his left. Standing next to the bed is Winona, covering her mouth but her eyes shining with glee, and a piskie sized Scotty sitting on her shoulder humming “love me do.” Leo is no longer amused by having fallen asleep.

“Oh, I hope we didn’t wake you.” Winona finally whispers though her hand and Leo scowls at her. He looks to Scotty and asks, without words, how they came to be not just inside the apartment, but in Jim’s bedroom.

“Ach, well she was waiting out in the hallway when I got here and I just didn’t have the heart to leave to poor, lovely woman out there all alone. So we came to find ye.” Leo shifts to get up off the bed in response to this madness, but Jim’s arms tighten around his waist and he whines into the skin of Leo’s stomach. Leo can now feel the wetness of Jim’s breath and his lips against the soft skin of his lower stomach and it is distracting him from getting rid of the voyeurs in their midst. Though he hates to do it, he gently shakes Jim’s shoulder to wake him.

“Jim, we have company. Jim, c’mon now, Jimmy, time to wake up. Things to do, people to meet and abilities to discover.” Sleepy blue eyes blink open and focus on Leo’s face and his breath catches in his throat for just long enough to be noticed by the unwanted viewers in their midst.

“Oh, you two are too cute together! Go on, I think he needs a good morning kiss, don’t you agree Scotty?” It’s anyone’s guess which man on the bed she was speaking to but the sudden knowledge that his mother was watching was enough to jolt Jim entirely into wakefulness. He jumped up from the bed, pulling the sheet with him to attempt to cover up his morning erection. He failed.

“MOM! What are you doing here? And Scotty! Get out of my room! Don’t you two have lives or something? Mother I can’t....just go!” He shouted and with another lingering laugh, they departed.

“Can’t a man wake up in peace anymore Bones? What is with my mother and all of the...matchmaking? What in the world has gotten into her?” He ran his hands through his hair in exasperation, making it stand up even more than it had been before and Leo smiled. Jim was adorable in the morning. He got up from the bed and walked slowly around the end of it to where Jim was still standing, clutching at his sheet.

Before he could lose his nerve, Leo leaned forward and brushed his lips against Jim’s. He pulled back to see Jim’s eyes closed and his neck stretching to follow him.

“Mornin darlin. I’m gonna go get washed up and figure out what we’re doing today. Pull yourself together and head out to entertain our guests.” He smiled at Jim and walked out of the bedroom, nodding amicably at Winona and Scotty in the kitchen, presumably making breakfast. He had a feeling it was going to be a good day.

While in the shower he reflected on what was his and Jim’s first kiss. It hadn’t been perfect, or really even what he’d pictured for their first kiss, but he’d take it. He had taken it, actually. The thought put a smile on his face. Maybe, Jim was worth the risk. Maybe, he wasn’t too love-shy to try again after all.

When he joined the group in the kitchen, Jim was happily wolfing down his mother’s homemade waffles and blushing heavily. He looked like he’d just thrown clothes on instead of showing first and his hair was still sticking up all over the place. Leo passed by and ran his fingers through the mess making Jim choke on his waffles as he turned even more red and Winona start giggling. He grabbed a cup of the unreplicated coffee that Winona had made and leaned up against the counter.

“Do you mind if I come watch today boys? It looks odd for me to be on my own when I supposed to be here helping Jimmy come back to the land of the living.” Winona asked from behind her won cup of coffee.

“Of course not, that’d be just fine. I’d love to have you around so that I have another adult to talk to.” Leo smirked. Jim raised his head and glared at him with an indignant whine, but the effect was ruined by his chipmunk-like full cheeks as he chewed his waffles. Leo winked at him.

“Actually I had an idea on how we can test Jim for magical abilities, so I’m gonna go summon another relative and we will meet you down in the same gym from yesterday. No need to walk, right Scotty?” As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Scotty had vanished the three to the gym.

When he’d said summon, he meant literally. He reluctantly shed his mortal form and sat on the floor to summon Hecate. She showed up immediately.

“Cupid! Long time now see kid, how’s life treating you?” He and Hecate had always gotten along very well, even though they had next to nothing in common with each other. Cupid stood up from the floor and grabbed her in a friendly hug.

“Well, there’s a lot going on right now but I need your help with something, if you’ve got some time?” She smiled and nodded.

“I’ve always got time for my favorite cherub.” Cupid’s lips twisted in frustration, but he kept his mouth shut until he knew nothing offensive would come out. It doesn’t do to make the Goddess of Magic upset.

“C’mon, just...do that thing you do to get information from me and we can head down and you can meet the others.” He’d never, not once in all of his long years of life, felt comfortable with letting someone read his mind. There were always too many things in his head that he didn’t want people to know but he had no choice this time.

Hecate raised her hand and pressed her palm to his forehead, looking for the information she needed about Jim, his family, and the current situation. She lingered overlong at the images of Jim that were stored up in his head, his private images that he trotted to the forefront of his mind when he was having some alone time, but he gritted his teeth and let it happen. When she removed her hand he opened his eyes and took in her smiling face.

“I won’t tell, but it’s not much of a secret anymore is it? Anyway, lets go meet this Jim.” Unlike the rest of his family, who preferred to instantly show up wherever thy were going, Hecate had always shared his love of actually walking, so they walked to the gym to meet Jim, Scotty and Winona.

Hecate didn’t waste time with introductions, just marched over to Jim at the weight machine pressing her hand to his head. Jim looked over at Cupid, wondering who this strange woman was and what the hell she was doing but he didn’t even get a chance to ask before she’d stepped back from him.

“Oh definitely Cupie. He’s got it, must be from Frigga, Zeus knows that Odin never had any kind of magical talent.” Hecate smiled at the room and gestured for Jim to get up from where he was. Jim looked first to Cupid, then his mother before getting up to stand in front of Hecate.

“Uh, can I just...before you do whatever it is that you’re going to do can we at least be introduced?” Jim stammered. Cupid smiled at him, Jim was never one to be shy, certainly never around attractive women. Having Jim meet his extended family was certainly going to be an eye opener.

“I’m Cupid’s favorite cousin Hecate. It’s lovely to finally meet you Jim. There, now we’ve met, lets get to work.”

The next few hours were entertaining to say the least. Cupid, Winona and Scotty sat against one of the walls, staying far out of harm’s way as Hecate tested Jim’s innate magical abilities over and over again. Jim’s beginners attempts at illusions were hilarious to the peanut gallery, but once he got the hang of it he did very well. After a few hours, Hecate held her hand up and the room fell silent.

“Jim, you’ve done extremely well today, but that is all I want to show you. While I am proficient in magic, I’m not certain what Asgardian rules regarding it are. I think that, once you meet them, you should have an in-depth discussion with Frigga as it is her specialty and likely where you inherited the talent from. Now, it’s been lovely to meet you but one of my children is calling me and I must dash. Cupie, walk me to the door.” Cupid pulled himself up off the floor as Winona rushed over to Jim and began asking him questions about everything he’d done.

“Keep in touch Cupie. He’s a cute kid, with a hell of a lot of talent and magical strength. You’ve got your work cut out with that one. Oh, and ...dear cousin.” She paused and turned to him with an evil grin on her face.

“Just remember who really loves you over on Olympus when you confess your love and remember...2 days.” She kissed his cheek and was gone.

It wasn’t the most confusing or frustrating conversation he had with a family member that week, but it ranked pretty high up there. Over the course of that week, Cupid called in more favors and visits from is family than he had in thousands of years. Luckily, in his line of ‘work’ he’d racked up a fair few favors that were owed to him anyway.

Hecate visited the first day, then they had a stop over from Himeros. Winona took to him right away, both she and her son thinking that he looked like him only with more fluid moral values. He shuddered to think what happened when they’d left Himeros alone with Winona for those few hours. After that was the return of Hermes, who turned out to be less than helpful.

“Look, really, it’s not all that different from Olympus kids. Don’t spit on anyone or swear in the presence of a lady, even Sif. Argue with Odin all you like, it’s like arguing with Zeus, or a brick wall, take your pick of analogies. They drink, they fight, they fuck...it’s a regular old dysfunctional family situation over there but they wear more clothes and fight more wars. Good luck.” And he was gone. Cupid scowled and Winona reached over to smooth the lines from his forehead. He looked at her in surprise and she blushed.

“I know you can’t wrinkle and I’m sure that Jim would agree with me that your scowls are totally hot, but you’ve gotta tone it down. Keep your emotions off your face a bit. Look, the two of you have to be diplomats here, so I’m just trying to help; I’ve got loads of experience with it.” Cupid smiled warmly at her and her flush deepened.

“Don’t look at me like that, I’ll get the wrong ideas. You are too attractive for your own good you know. Would you please aim all of that at my son please?” She gestured to his whole body then motioned him across the room to where Jim was lifting weights again.

In only three days, Jim’s strength was nearly off the charts. Weight training was nearly pointless by this time and He’d let Scotty have some free reign coming up with new training ideas. They’d discussed it and called in Sulu for the afternoon for some fencing. Tomorrow, Cupid was actually entertaining the idea of calling in his father for some more sword work and fighting, but he was still undecided. Luckily, fate decided for him.

Unbeknownst to him, one of his distant relatives had been watching his “training” of Jim with great interest. He’d gone to Hecate, Aphrodite and Hermes to ask about the mortal who’d turned into a god and what he had to do with Cupid. When the situation was revealed to him, he could not longer sit back and watch from afar, but had to offer his help in person.

On the morning of the fourth day, Leo once again awoke in Jim’s bed with no memory of falling asleep. This time, he was laying down with Jim curled around him and in seeming possession of more limbs than he should have. He smiled fondly before opening his eyes and attempting to disentangle himself.

“Dammit Jim, what are you an octopus?” His mumbled words earned him a sleepy grumble from the lump on the bed as he slipped out of the room, but when he heard a laugh from the kitchen he spun around angrily. He’d thought he’d explained to Scotty that he and Jim needed some privacy or the piskie would no longer be allowed to help. The person that he saw in the kitchen was not Scotty, however.  
“Heracles? What are you-it’s so great to-how did you-what?” He rubbed sleep out of his eyes and took in the smiling face of his half-uncle. Then immediately ran to him and grabbed him for a hug.

“Cupid, man, what is with the look? And besides, how could I not come? I know you were about to call your father, that would have been a huge mistake by the way, to get some actually fight training in for your mortal and I thought I’d offer up my services instead. I’ve actually got a few days too...if you’ve got someplace to put me up?” Leo found himself smiling like a fool and fighting the urge to get Jim in here this instant to meet Heracles. He took a moment to collect himself.

“This is so great. Jim’s gonna get a kick outta you man, and I think you’ll really like him., Hell, even mom likes him which is...weird considering her but I’ll take what I can get.” Heracles smiled at Cupid’s enthusiasm; he hadn’t seen him this excited about anything in so long.

“So, make me some coffee and tell me all about him and this mess you’re in. We’ll see if there’s anything I can do to help.” Leo jumped into the kitchen, already talking a mile a minute as Heracles sat down at the counter and watched with a fond smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I am so sorry about the lateness of this update! I've been extremely homesick over the holidays. However, it's now 2014 and I'm going to try and keep the promises (not resolutions) that I've made to myself. One of which is to stop wallowing. So, having apologized I must say that I despise this chapter. It was horrific to write and I've deleted and rewritten for weeks and...ugh, I need to move on. The next chapter should be up this weekend and its much better.

Jim woke to an empty bed, the smell of coffee and the sound of Bones laughing. All in all, two out of three weren’t terrible. He shuffled into his bathroom and showered quickly, his stomach rumbling the entire time he was getting ready. He pulled old sweatpants and a stolen t-shirt on over a still slightly damp body and made his way towards the smell of coffee and the sound of Bones. He stopped short when he saw an unfamiliar face in the kitchen, smiling and drinking coffee like he belonged.

“Jim! Good morning! I’m sorry if we woke you, we were just talking about the old days. Jim, I’m really excited for you to meet my favorite relative. C’mere.” Bones stepped towards him and curled an arm across his shoulders, practically dragging him into the kitchen.

The man sitting there, drinking out of Jim’s favorite mug, was attractive in an older, over muscled kind of way. He had shaggy brown-blonde hair and happy looking brown eyes in a smiling face. He was much more tanned than the rest of Bones’ family and, since none of them looked alike except for the glow anyway, Jim couldn’t begin to guess who was sitting in front of him. He smiled blandly and stuck his hand out for a shake.

“Jim, I’ve heard so much about you from the family, it’s great to meet you. I’m Heracles.” Jim nearly dropped the large, warm hand in shock.

“Bullshit.” Jim’s head whipped around at the sound of delighted laughter coming from his best friend. He took in all the details of the beloved face as he laughed; the crinkles around his narrowed eyes, his wide smile and crooked teeth, the way his lips stretched while still looking plump and kissable. Jim bit his own lip as he tried to force himself to look away. Bones had stopped laughing a few seconds ago and they’d been staring into each other’s eyes for far too long. A throat cleared behind him; especially with someone watching them, he thought.

“Well, as interesting as it is to watch the two of you eye-fuck first thing in the morning, I thought we had things to do. Cupid, shall we get moving?” Heracles stood up and Jim winced at how fucking tall and built he was; he felt small and puny standing next to him.

The odd trio made their way back to the gym that Jim was certainly starting to hate and even resent. He was kinda tired, though he did realize that something must be happening to him as he wasn’t sore at all and with all of the lifting and fencing and exercising he’d done in the last few days he shouldn’t really be able to walk at this point.

They sat in a semi-circle on the familiar pads and Jim waited for Bones to explain to Heracles where they were in the training and what they were looking to learn. Except he never did because he was waiting for Jim to explain. Jim opened his mouth and closed it a few times. He had no idea where to start.

“Okay, so I uh...don’t really know how much you know. Basically, my father is the Norse God Thor and I never really showed any abilities till recently. I sorta died, Bones here brought me back to life using this genetically modified blood from this evil superhuman guy and it like, jump started my heritage from my dad. So now I’m on their radar, or whatever and we have to go to Asgard in three days and Bones is trying to help me learn to be a Demi-God, or whatever.”

Heracles blinked repeatedly for a moment before he threw his head back and laughed and Jim felt confused. He shrugged his shoulders and took the opportunity to look at Bones some more because, ever since he’d been meeting Bones’ family and learning more about his history he’d gotten somehow hotter.

Jim had always thought he was hot; who wouldn’t? But now, with the GodImmortalityInnerglow thing that he had going on, he could barely stand to be in the same room with him without jumping him. He wondered why it had taken him so long to get his head around the idea of him and Bones but wasn’t really worried about the past. Jim was focused on the future and that future involved him and Bones together forever and lots of sex.

At least, that’s what he thought.

After a while, Heracles calmed down and looked at Jim for anything else that he had to say. He shrugged again.

“Well, that was certainly very...uh, descriptive Jim. You’ll have to forgive me, when you’ve spent as much time as I have around the Gods you get used to much less information in a much more round about way than that. Now, I’m going to assume that you know all about me?” Jim nodded cautiously.

“He’s already been told by a few people that anything passed down as Mythology is suspect at best.” Bones butted in.

“Ah, well, in my case, I’d say you can take anything you ever learned for the truth. I was there and made sure that I wouldn’t be leaving behind a lot of lies and half-truths. I’ve seen how hard it can be on us to have that kind of shit floating around. I mean...does he look like a cherub to you?” Heracles gestured at Bones and Jim had to laugh, having heard those very same words from the person in question just a few days ago. He shook his head in the negative and bit his lip against anything else that might slip out.

“What’s with the look Bones?” Bones blinked at him, then his lips slowly stretched into an evil leer that sent Jim’s blood boiling. He’d used that exact look on others before, but never had it directed at him; it was a huge turn-on.

“Just looking forward to seeing you compete with Herc there, that’s all.”

“So, we’ve done a lot of weight training...we don’t need anymore of that. We’ve done some fencing, but I know those Norse Gods prefer broad swords, so I’m looking into getting some to practice with tomorrow. I’d really like it if you could do some hand-to-hand with Jim here. He was top of his class when we went to the academy, but he needs to learn what he can do with his new strength and more...energetic opponents.” Bones listed the items off one by one and Heracles nodded for each thing. He paused for a moment, with his head cocked like he could hear something.

“Oh, and we’ve had a bit of magic training from Hecate. Honestly I don’t know what has gotten into her she’s even more strange than ever...” Bones trailed off and his eyes went wide at something behind Jim. Jim felt a shiver go down his spine as he twisted around to see what was there.

Standing just inside the locked door was a beautiful woman. She was tall, regal with long red hair braided and twisted up in an elaborate style that Janice Rand would have been immensely jealous of. She was wearing long golden robes around a shimmery blue dress and Jim immediately scrambled to his feet with an unconscious desire to give her some form of respect. He cursed his ratty old workout clothes. Before he could stammer out an apology, she stepped forward and softly cupped his cheek in her hand. He pressed into the contact.

“James. It is so good to see you up and awake. We have been watching and waiting for this. I am Frigga. You would refer to me as your Grandmother, though we have no such terminology on Asgard. I want to speak with you; I have quite a few things I’d like to ask but for right now I need to borrow your Cupid. Is that alright?”

“Yes ma’am. Of course and I’m looking forward to talking with you too.” She smiled warmly and Jim felt himself begin to blush at the warm feelings of love radiating from her. She pulled her hand away from his face and Bones-no, he was definitely Cupid now, step forward and offer Frigga his arm. She took it and they vanished.

“Soooo, that just happened.” Heracles said and Jim nodded blankly. He wasn’t expecting to be tackled from behind, but he sensed it at the last moment and dodged just enough to send Heracles over his shoulder but not enough to shake off the hold on his neck. They fell to the floor in an awkward heap.

Heracles scrambled around until he had Jim on all fours in a headlock. Jim paused, mind racing as he thought of several different ways to escape. He felt the other man move around a bit and speak into his ear.

“Giving up already kid?” Jim snorted and wrenched his lower body around in a feat of flexibility that had them both impressed even as he kneed Heracles in the stomach. Heracles let go and they scrambled to their feet and faced each other in identical waiting crouches. Jim smiled grimly.

“Hardly, old man.” They each pounced.

Cupid and Frigga reappeared in the apartment, and Cupid resigned himself to missing out on the wrestling match even as he quickly tidied up so that the Norse Queen Mother Goddess could sit down comfortably.

“Do not be nervous Cupid, or would you rather I refer to you by your true name, Eros? I want you to be comfortable.” She said from her seat on the sofa. It’s an old, warn-in and comfortable area for sprawling, but she manages to make it look like a throne. He cleared his throat.

“Cupid is fine Frigga. I apologize for my nerves, it has been some time since I’ve spent any time with a Norse one. And you are Queen, I admit to finding myself unsure of how I should act.” He perches on the edge of his chair, back ramrod straight so that he doesn’t hurt his wings. He feels angry with himself that he doesn’t know how to act and he’s sure that she picks up on it. Frigga laughs at him.

“Oh Cupid, you are so much more than your reputation. Your mother, while so proud of you and over-fond of babbling on, is quite...frank in her speech, so I assume you’ll be more comfortable if I am the same. I have done as she asked and looked at the bond that You and James share; she was not lying, it is strong. Stronger than we’ve seen before. You do not need to be reluctant with James. His father is so happy for you two. He walks around glowing with happiness that his son has such a strong bond to such a powerful individual. We are much looking forward to your visit to Asgard and are planning to make it open to you both whenever you feel like it.” Cupid felt his mouth drop open; that was not an invitation made lightly and he was slightly choked up about it.

“As to James’ mother... Odin was against it, you know? He dislikes mortals and all of their accompanying baggage. However, I approved. Thor has been watching Winona for many years from afar; yearning for her even and it has broken my heart to see it. I am so hoping that you and James can convince her that... well, immortality would suit her. She would not be one of us, rather more like your delightful cousin Heracles. I know she feels old and unattractive but she is still quite a lovely specimen of humanity, if I may be so bold. Thor is rather nervous to see her again after so many years, but I feel confident that you and dear James can convince the two of them to pull it together.” Cupid nodded absently, his mind racing.

Winona would take more convincing than Thor, he was certain. She would need to be de-aged a bit, but he knew how to do that without a glamour so he was certain that he could get it done. He could give her some of his blood...no, he decided, it couldn’t come from him. While his family was rather more forgiving about incest than most, he had never wanted any part of it and giving Winona some of his blood, would make he and Jim far too related in his mind. He would have to come up with someone else.

“I see you are already working on that problem and I’m glad that I thought to come to you with it. However, before I lose you to your planning for the day, I just want to say one more thing.” Cupid forced his thoughts to come to a halt as he looked over at Frigga questioningly.

“All of the training that you are giving to Jim; it is rather unnecessary. His fighting style and sword work will come to him with time. As would his magic, though I am very appreciative that I don’t have to start from scratch with it. Magic is a thing best learned from child-hood and, though dear James seems to be a natural, I will be the one that primarily trains him in it’s subtleties.” She rose from the couch and held out her arm for him to take.

As they reappeared in the gym, he realized that he’d not spoken more than a few words the entire time and turned to her to make an apology, but she’d already vanished and in her place were a trio of Viking broad swords. He sighed and straightened his back to look over at Herc and Jim.

The two were tangled on the floor clearly having been wrestling since he’d vanished. Jim had lost his shirt at some point, and his hair was darkened with sweat. Cupid licked his lips at the sight of Jim’s sweaty stomach muscles twisting under his skin. His sweatpants had slipped indecently low on his hips, clearly showing the swell of his buttocks when he twisted and flipped over Herc. Cupid felt his heart rate increase as he was assaulted with images of himself and Jim having their own, private ‘wrestling session.’ He shook his head to clear it of images that had their own time and place.

“I hate to interrupt you gentleman, but I think we need to stop for the day and regroup. I’ve got some things to tell you.” Jim’s head popped up comically from where it had been wedged against Herc’s shoulder. His blue eyes were practically glowing in his flushed and sweaty face as he smiled up at Cupid.

The three made the trek back up to the apartment and Herc and Jim showered while Cupid made himself comfortable in the guise of Bones once more. He sat at the kitchen table with a tumbler of bourbon as he waited for the others to join him. Herc came in first, still toweling his hair and looking ridiculous in a borrowed pair of pajama pants and t-shirt that didn’t fit his overly muscled frame. He poured himself a drink as he sat down and joined his cousin in his unfamiliar mortal form.

“I just wanna wait for Jim so I don’t have to tell it twice.” Leo offered, unprompted. Heracles nodded his head and they waited in silence.

Jim finally joined them and Leo began to tell them about what Frigga said, putting the most emphasis on the situation with Jim’s parents and glossing over the information about his own bond with Jim; they needed to focus on one thing at a time. Herc rolled his bourbon around in his mouth,savoring the flavor and the burn even as he thought over the information.

“Sounds to me that, while Winona will be an obstacle, I think that winning over Odin is gonna be your toughest challenge. Luckily, you’ve got Frigga and Thor on your side for that. I need to think about some stuff so I’m gonna head in to bed. We can talk more in the morning.” Without commenting again, he stood up from his seat and made his way into Leo’s bedroom, palming the door controls to shut the door behind him.

Though they’d not discussed it outright, Heracles knew that he was doing the other two a favor by making them sleep in the same bed; that is if they could pull themselves together enough to actually sleep together. No one on Olympus wanted to see Cupid go through another break-up. Much as they all fought like cats and dogs, in the end they were all family and loved each other in their own ways. He smiled to himself as he pulled the covers up over his tired body and fell asleep.

He was on multiple missions here; help train Jim and get Jim and Cupid together.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, you guys are the best! I really, truly appreciate every kind word that ya'll wrote to me. It helped me out of my funk (a little bit), so kudos to all of you. This chapter is a little different, some time jumping (hours at a time) and some things left out that we will revisit at a later date. Also, my sense of humor, of you can't tell by now, is odd...and there's a huge helping of it here. Be warned.

When Heracles went to bed and shut the door behind him, Jim didn’t even stop to think before grabbing Bones’ hand and pulling him into his own bedroom and shutting the door.

“Lights twenty percent.” He whispered as he turned to look at his best friend. Bones looked uncertain and rather confused. Jim smiled at him and stepped close enough to feel the heat radiating off the other man. He reached out and ran a soft palm down the outside of Bones’ arm. He wasn’t trying to draw out a full body shiver from the other man, but it was felt and appreciated anyway.

He stepped back smiling, never breaking eye contact with Bones as he slipped his shirt off over his head. He sat down on the bed slowly, using his arms to push himself back into the pillows before swinging his legs onto the bed. He folded his knees and tucked his feet under the covers before patting the bed next to him in invitation.

Leo swallowed heavily before making his way over to the bed and sitting next to Jim. Jim burrowed his head under Leo’s arm until his ear was resting on the skin over Leo’s heart. They sat in companionable silence for a while, until Leo thought Jim had fallen asleep. He shuffled them down the bed until they were both laying down, Jim’s head still on Leo’s chest. Leo soothed himself with the sound of Jim’s soft, even breathing and felt his eyes drift closed. Just before he drifted off he whispered into the room.

“Lights out.”

When Leo awoke, it was to the feeling of soft kisses on his chest and shoulder. He blinked himself awake and looked down to see the back of Jim’s head moving as much as it could without moving the rest of him. The kisses were so soft, yet enticing, Leo felt his heart begin to race even as his stomach began to tighten with arousal. Against his will he felt a moan bubble out from between his lips and the butterfly kisses stopped as Jim froze.

Jim slowly turned his head until the two were looking into each other’s eyes. Jim flushed slowly, from the center of his naked chest to the top of his head. His hair was adorably tousled and he looked so very young staring up at Leo that he felt his heart give a lurch. Jim began to smile, a slow sensual stretch of his kissable, pouty lips that made Leo’s insides twist.

“Good morning.” Jim breathed up at him and in response, he felt a smile stretch across his own face.

“Mornin Darlin.” Jim pushed himself up, sliding their torsos together as he came closer and closer to Leo’s face. Finally they were eye to eye and Leo could feel the soft puffs of Jim’s breath on his lips. The tips of their noses were touching and Jim glanced over and over again from Leo’s eyes to his lips and back again. Jim’s eyes began to close as he pressed his face in closer, until Leo felt the brush of Jim’s lips on his and had to close his eyes as well.

“Alarm, Oh-eight hundred, Alarm, Oh-eight hundred.” Jim hung his head down and chuckled lowly even as he shouted for the alarm to turn off. Leo grabbed Jim’s face in his hands and brought their mouths together in a crushing, messy kiss. Jim moaned into his mouth and placed his hands on Leo’s hips to grind his morning erection into the delectable body beneath him.  
“Alarm oh-eight-oh-five, alarm oh-eight-oh-five.” The groan that Jim released into Leo’s mouth was one of crushing disappointment instead of arousal. Leo released him and scrambled off the bed.

“Computer disable alarm for twenty four hours. Medical Override McCoy one-nine-eight-three.”

“Override Accepted.” The room fell silent as Leo forced himself to look at Jim on the bed. He was panting, tousled, skin flushed pink and lips plump and swollen from just a small amount of kissing. Leo groaned even as his body swayed towards the bed. The didn’t have time for this right now. Even as the thought ran through his mind, there was a knock at the door and Jim dove under the covers, pulling them up over his head and curling into a ball.

“Hey, uh, guys? I got up with the sun and already went for a run and I was just wondering if the two or you were gonna get up sometime today? We still have those broad swords to practice with.” Heracles voice drifted through the shut door and Leo thought about the irony of Cupid getting cock-blocked.

“Yeah, Herc, we’ll be out in a few.” He chuckled as he picked up his shirt from the floor, where it had been thrown sometime in the night, and pulled it over his head.

“C’mon Jim, rise and shine. I’ll make you biscuits and gravy only if you are showered, dressed and in the kitchen in twenty.” Without waiting for a response and with his ‘just kissed’ head held high he exited the room and nodded at Herc before heading into his bathroom. It was going to be a long day.

Scotty, amazingly, showed up just in time for breakfast and Leo will be forever in awe of how much he could eat in that tiny form. He learned not to ask after watching Heracles make that mistake. Though, Heracles may have gotten that particular response for asking if Scotty was a fairy. Piskies don’t like being compared to fairies.

Back in the gym, Leo set Herc and Scotty the task of rearranging the area for sword fighting while he and Jim took a closer look at the swords. When he got close enough, he could see that they were originals to the time, about 800 AD, and they were Ulfberht Swords. He let out a low whistle as he picked one up and swung it gently a few times.

“What’s with the whistle Bones?” Jim asked as he excitedly reached for the sword drawing his eye.

“Well Jim, these are original Ulfberht swords. There are all kinds of legends attached to these particular swords, most of which are incorrect. No one really knew what Ulfberht meant, but mortals figured it had something to do with the Christian Church because of the crosses. That’s not it though, it’s a makers mark. Hephaestus got kinda bored for a few hundred years and the Vikings were so grateful for quality craftsmanship...you can guess the rest I’m sure.” He took a number of long strides away from Jim and the walls and lifted the sword to shoulder height; the balance was incredible and the feel of it in his hands even more so.

Cupid liked to play at only being the God of Love but, in his heart, he knew that there was more than a little of his father in him. There was something enticing about quality weapons. He glanced over at Jim who was mimicking his movements precisely. There was something even more enticing about handsome warriors who knew how to use quality weapons.

The entire day was a blessing and a curse for Cupid; teaching Jim how to fight with a broad sword after him having learned fencing for a number of years was trying at best. The only similarity between the Ulfberht broad swords and fencing lances were that they both had a rather pointy end. Fighting styles for the two of them weren’t even in the same universe. Though, the fencing had given Jim an incredible lightness on his feet that did come in handy during a few sparring fights.

The blessing was watching Jim. He was truly taking to all of this like a duck to water. He seemed a natural at nearly everything, and a master after just a little bit of practice. He never got frustrated or angry at all, just absorbed all of the information being thrown at him like a sponge and then twisted it all to fit his style better. And he was beautiful while doing it; true poetry in motion.

At the end of the day when they were all sweaty, tired and could barely lift their arms over their heads, Heracles and Scotty fixed the room to it’s original specs while Jim and Cupid made their way up to the apartment to change. They only had one day left and had decided that it was time to go out and celebrate a bit. Jim was itching at the chance to see other people and something besides the inside of their building and Cupid felt the same way.

They hadn’t even given a thought to the fact that their friends would want to see them too. Just before they rounded the corner to their apartment they hear voices. Leo stopped and held a hand up to stop Jim too. They realized it was Spock and Nyota standing outside thir apartment, having an argument about where they could possibly be if they weren’t at home. Leo quickly shifted back to his mortal form and they continued around the corner.

“Captain. Doctor. It is good to see you; we we just wondering where you were.” Spock stepped forward to greet them. Leo’s mind blanked; he suddenly had no idea of what to say to them.

“Oh, man it’s good to see you two. Me and Bones were just down at the gym, trying to get some of muscle mass back. Gotta keep up the James Tiberius Kirk perfection; death is no excuse.” Jim stepped forward and opened the door gesturing Spock and Nyota in first.

“They can’t know Jim.” Leo whispered as he passed and Jim rolled his eyes. As if he actually thought about telling them the truth. Actually, he admitted only in the smallest corner of his mind, he had thought about telling them, but he knew he could never do it. Well, maybe not never, but definitely not right now.

“Don’t be such a worrywart Bones.” Jim shot back as the door closed. He turned to Spock and Nyota to tell them to have a seat in the living room while he and Bones got dressed and the other couple moved into the next room leaving Jim and Bones with a little privacy.

“Bones, can I still call you Bones even when you’re clearly not Bones?” Leo blinked at Jim trying to resolve that into a coherent sentence. When it didn’t work he blinked again and cocked his head to the side. Nope, still nothing.

“Could you maybe try that again Jim? How about in a coherent, English sentence this time?” Jim smiled at him and Leo suddenly forced himself to think about the fact that there were other people in the apartment with them. Jim’s smile made it hard to concentrate sometimes. Well, all the time.

“I’ve been, you know, in my head, refering to you as Bones sometimes and Cupid other times and I’m starting to lose you in all of this. You want me to still consider you my best friend and you are but sometimes I get lost cuz you’re kinda...so much more. So, I was trying to ask if I can still call you Bones all the time cuz that’s who you are to me.” Leo felt a smile bloom over his face.

“I’ll always be Bones for you Kid. Always.” Jim started to lean forward, unable to help himself from showing his enthusiastic appreciation for the sentiment, when Spock poked his head into the kitchen where they were standing.

“Captain, we were wondering if you’d like to join us for dinner? After you have showered, of course. And Doctor, you as well.” Jim hung his head down and tried not to cry, or laugh like a madman. Cock-blocked by the universe this morning, and Spock tonight. Figures.

“Yeah, Spock, we’d love that. Only if you start calling us by our names though...Gimme fifteen minutes. And go ahead and comm Checkov, Sulu and anyone else you wanna invite, we’ll head out to a bar afterwards. Bones’ll comm Scotty.” With a wink to Bones, Jim sauntered his way into his bedroom for a shower. He was gonna look damn good tonight and maybe, just maybe, his luck would change.

Two hours later found the foursome leaving their favorite restaurant and heading to the bar where they’d decided to meet up with everyone. It was a short walk and a pleasant evening, made even more pleasant by the company. Jim and Nyota were walking just behind Bones and Spock and both were enjoying the view.

“Damn those jeans, man. I mean, seriously, how is that ass even legal?” Jim muttered as Nyota wrapped her arm through his to keep them both steady. They’d both had a little too much wine with not quite enough dinner.

“Leonard’s never really been my type Jim, but seeing him tonight I think I’ll agree with you for once. Damn rup ass ghaj loD.” Jim took a second to translate from the Klingon and had to laugh. Uhura had a way with words.

Bones was wearing an old, soft pair of dark jeans that hugged his ass and thighs deliciously paired with a white button up shirt with the top few buttons undone, a dark green jacket and retro black chuck taylors. Jim had nearly swallowed his tongue when he’d seen him emerge from his bedroom. Then, at dinner, he’d casually rolled up the sleeves of his shirt to expose his muscular forearms and Jim had needed to escape to the men’s room; he’d had a serious hot flash. He’d emerged from the bathroom only to see Bones licking his lips before bringing a forkful of whatever food he’d ordered to his mouth and Jim almost turned back around to put his head under the faucet to cool down. He steeled himself and went back to the table, but Bones was actually moaning rapture about the food and Jim had never been so glad for tablecloths before. They hid a multitude of sins.

“What about Spock though, huh? Is it me or is he laying it on kinda thick for you Ny?” It was hard to tell in the lessening daylight, but he was certain that she was blushing when he said that.

“What’s up with you two?” He nudged her in the side with his elbow as she hesitated. Finally she bit her lip and rolled her eyes before answering.

“I think...mind you, this is just a guess, but I think he’s going to ask me to marry him. Tonight, with all of our friends around. Don’t get excited; do not act weird and do not be upset if I’m wrong.” She glared at him and he stopped to hold his hands up in the universal ‘I surrender’ pose.

“That would be so awesome! I’m not going to be... myself about it, I swear. It surprises me that he might even think about doing it so publicly.” He held his arm out and she grabbed it so they could continue walking.

“It’s just a feeling, I could be way wrong...” She trailed off.

“But you don’t think you are.” He prompted, but she just shook her head and grabbed the door to the bar. Butter was the kind of neighborhood dive bar that Jim preferred all his life. Karaoke nights, Twenty-first century night, dancing, cheap pub food and people who generally don’t care who you are if you aren’t with them. It had become his preferred bar back in his second semester at the academy; far enough away that it wasn’t mostly cadet patrons but close enough that he never got lost trying to stumble home to the dorms.

The bar was mostly empty, save for their friends and a few locals. Jim saw Scotty, in his human size, over by the old fashioned juke box with Sulu while Chekov, Bones, Spock, Heracles and ...his mother were at the bar. He stumbled over in a daze, wondering how they were going to explain Heracles and wondering what the hell his mother was even doing there.

“Mom...hey. What. Why. Who...told you we were gonna be here?” He mumbled. Winona’s eyes lit up as she laughed at him.

“Well Scotty and Hank were kind enough to let me know. And don’t you think I’d wanna get to know your friends a bit more sweetie.” Jim cursed under his breath even as he looked around to figure out who the hell Hank was.

“Jim, I was just telling my cousin Hank here about the fiasco with Kahn. Would you believe that he didn’t know anything about it? I mean, I know he lives on a farm back in Georgia, but it’s not like we were in a different universe.” Bones forced a laugh, though Jim was certain he was the only one who could tell it was fake and Jim figured out who ‘Hank’ was. He rolled his eyes at his own stupidity. Before he could say anything a song came thumping out of the speakers and Winona’s eyes lit up like a kid at Winter Solstice.

“Oh, now this song takes me back. Jim, isn’t this one of your favorites? Bonesy, I demand a dance!” She grabbed Bones’ hand and dragged him, bewildered but laughing, out onto the empty dance floor and that was all Jim could take. He face-palmed and asked the bartender for a double anything as he turned his back to the dance floor. As the song got going, he heard Bones let out a huge laugh and he couldn’t help turning back around to watch as Bones spun his mom around the dance floor.

With a distinctly sour face, he tried to turn back to the bar only to literally bump into Spock.

“Jim, I do not understand. I thought this was one of your favorite songs from the twenty-first century. I have frequently heard it from you, either singing or having the computer play it in your quarters. Why do you look so unpleasant at it’s playing?” Jim swallowed hard, and tried to think of how to explain to Spock without giving anything away. He could see Scotty and ‘Hank’ standing next to each other and laughing at him uproariously behind Spock’s back.

“It’s just...well it’s not the song Spock, it’s my mom dancing with Bones.” He tried, knowing that it wouldn’t work for an explanation, but hoping it would all the same.

“Ahh, since your mother is dancing with the person you wish to be dancing with?” Jim nodded weakly and threw back the rest of his drink before gesturing to the bartender for another. He had a feeling it was going to be a long night. He sighed and faced the dance floor once more, seeing that Chekov had stolen Nyota and they were happily dancing to the song that he was certain neither of them actually knew. Still, it was a nice song; irony aside.

Cupid,   
Draw back your bow  
I am begging your arrow flow  
Straight to my lover´s heart   
For me, nobody but me

You better, please,   
Hear my cry   
And then your arrow fly   
Straight to my lover's heart   
For me.

I don't want to bother you   
But I'm in distress   
I’m in danger of losing   
All my happiness  
Oh, I love a man   
Who doesn't know I exist  
And this you can fix, so

Cupid   
Draw back your bow   
And let your arrow flow   
Straight to my lover´s heart  
For me, nobody but me

The song ended and Winona released Bones but not before leaning up on her toes to kiss his cheek.

“Thanks for being a good sport Bonesy.” Leo smiled down at her and rolled his eyes.

“I can’t even believe that. That was the most...well, anyway it was fun to see Jim squirm. Shall we see what else we can do?” Winona beamed up at Bones as they made their way to the bar. Making James Tiberius Kirk embarrassed was not an easy thing to do, but if anyone could it would be Leo and Winona. They were on a mission.

At different times through the evening Bones and Winona could be found plotting together at the end of the bar and as soon as Jim saw them he demanded another drink. He got way more drunk than he planned to because of those plotting bastards, as he started calling them in his head.

First, it was being beaten at poker by his mother, not too bad, but pretty damn embarrassing. Then it was being serenaded by Scotty and Hank, which would have been fine if they hadn’t picked one of the worst sickly, sappy sweet love songs to ever be sung. Also, having two foreign millenia-old men singing Celine Dion...well, it’s really better left undiscussed. Immediately following the serenade was being tricked up onstage to sing ‘I’m too Sexy’, which is normally one of his go to Karaoke songs but the whole vibe in the bar was totally wrong and it left him beet red from embarrassment. Plus, his mother... She was gonna get it if it was the last thing he did.

Lots of good did come out of the evening; Spock did propose to Nyota and it brought a tear to Jim’s eyes, figuratively not literally. He did, however, watch Bones as the proposal was given and accepted and it seemed that there was an extra glow to him. Jim made a drunken mental note to ask about that later; did Cupid actually get strength from being around couples that were truly in love? It would make for an interesting discussion.

Finally, Jim had had enough. He wanted his mother to stop dancing with Bones and in his drunken state he thought the best way to go about it was to head out onto the dance floor and sandwich Bones between himself and his mother.

“Mom, s’my God. You’ve got your own now go’way.” He slurred over Bones’ shoulder as he wrapped an arm around the man’s waist. Winona giggled in his face.

“Yes Jimmy, he’s your God. I’m just borrowing him, I mean....well, look at him. We wouldn’t want him to be out of practice using that body of his would you? It just moves so well.” With a smirk and moves that Jim would never be able to forget that his mom had, she slid her arms around Bones’ neck and pressed herself against his front and tried to pull him away from Jim.

“No Mom! S’mine!” Jim plastered himself up against Bones’ back and tried to pull him away from his mother.

“First off, both of you should be ashamed of yourselves....I’m right here and I’m a person not a dog toy the two of you can play tug-of-war with. Second, Jim...I think you may want to stop humping my ass now.” Winona burst out laughing and stepped back, one hand over her mouth and the other on her stomach.  
“Oh t’ke me home B’nes.” Jim swayed on his feet as he let go of his...friend? Boyfriend? Hot, God that he really wanted to fuck? In his inebriated state he didn’t even know how to refer to Bones.

“You’re just m’Bones, Bones. Right?” He swayed a bit more and his eyes stayed open just long enough to see a look of mingled disbelief and humor on Bones’s face before he was picked up in a fireman’s carry and, presumably, taken home.

“Your ass even looks good upside-down Bones. Can I touch it? I’m gonna touch it.” He reached out when he regained consciousness and palmed the globes of Bones’ ass as he walked.

“Dammit Jim, I will drop you right now if you don’t stop that.” Contrary to his words, when Jim let go Bones did drop him, right onto his bed. The helped Jim pull off his shoes and shirt, then watched as Jim undid the button and zip on his jeans. Jim drunkenly grinned up at Bones as he tried to sexily wiggle out of his jeans, but failed miserably and just got stuck in them.

Leo sighed as he leaned down to help Jim untangle from his own pants. He was really mad at himself; he should have watched how much Jim had to drink but he was having so much fun. Satisfied that Jim couldn’t hurt himself while safely on his bed and without any clothes on, Leo ran to the bathroom to get him a glass of water and placed it on the bedside table. He turned to leave when a hand shot out from the blankets and grabbed his wrist.

“Stay.” Jim mumbled from his cocoon of blankets and Leo felt his heart melt just a little bit.

“I just have to change my clothes Jimmy, I’ll be right back.” He tried to tug his arm free, but JIm was a strong little bugger, even when drunk.

“No, just drop your pants on the floor and climb in. I promise to be good.” Leo huffed and rolled his eyes. He seriously doubted that Jim could ever be good, but the idea of all that skin touching skin was enticing to say the least. He tugged his arm free, finally, and began to peel off his clothes. He couldn’t help but see those glowing blue eyes peek up over the top of the comforter and watch him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smuffy goodness as requested. Uh, this chapter kinda got away from me. NSFW, for certain. Also, Borrowed song lyrics and poetry from everywhere...so yeah, be prepared for Cupid to recite poetry to Jim as he...well, you get the idea. Anywho, unbeta'd and my tenses and punctuation is a mess but I hope this is what y'all have been waiting for.

Jim, as promised, behaved all night and kept his hands to himself. Bones, however, couldn’t say the same. When Jim woke up the in morning he was wrapped up tight in Bones’ strong arms, curled into the little spoon position, with Bones’ morning wood tucked safely between his buttocks. And Bones, that devil, was definitely rocking his hips. Jim let out a slow breath as his mind came awake to the sensations of being in Bones’ arms.

His skin felt hyper sensitive; every single nerve ending standing up and singing in unison. He kept his eyes closed so that he could better feel and hear everything. He could feel the puffs of Bones’ breath on his neck, just under his ear. He could feel the twitching of Bones’ fingers where they lay curled at his stomach. He imagined he could even hear the sound of the fabric of Bones’ boxers as it brushed against his own and the sheets with the little rocking motions of his sinful hips.

“Mmm, Jim.” Bones mumbles, still clearly asleep in Jim’s ear and he can’t suppress the full body shiver that racks his frame. He instantly curses his body for giving the game away because the tantalizing motions of Bones’ hips have stopped and he can feel the sudden tension in the bed with them. Bones begins to draw his arms back, away from Jim’s stomach but Jim is too quick and grips both of Bones wrists in his hands.

“We should, uh, talk maybe?” Jim says into the empty air in front of him. He hears more than feels Bones nodding behind him.

“Yeah, Jim. I’ll just go get dressed...if I can have my hands back?” Bones face is still against Jim’s neck and he can feel the vibrations from the deep voice through his whole body. He shivers again.

“Yeah, no. If I let go you’re gonna go shower, get dressed and our conversation will be totally different than it would be if I keep you here.” He hears a low chuckle in his ear and smiles.

“You know me too well, kid.” Jim makes a sour face and twists in the sheets, still keeping his hold on one of Bones’ wrists so that he can’t run away.

“That’s gotta stop Bones. You distance yourself from me when you call me kid.” Bones looks amazing in the mornings, his face all sleep soft, his hair messy but his eyes sharp. Jim thinks he could really get used to waking up to that face.

“I’ll try ki-Jim. I will, I swear, but you have to understand what happens when one of us takes a mortal form for as long as I have. It’s like...the best analogy I can come up with is method acting. I’ve thrown myself into the character of Leonard McCoy, Bones, for so long that I’ve really become him. Surely you notice that I act different when I’m in my true form?” Jim bit his lip and thought about it. Tried to look into his memories and see through the pink and gold glow that Cupid always had surrounding him.

Of course, Bones was right. Cupid was more self assured, more openly confident and less curled in on himself. Cupid was much more prone to smiling and seeing the humor in a situation. While Bones always acted older than he was, played like he was some decrepit old man, Cupid acted young and almost child-like. He nodded his head slowly to say that he saw it.

“So don’t be Leonard McCoy when it’s just you and me. Be...yourself. Cupid? Eros? I mean, that seems like a pretty simple fix.” Suddenly Bones was gone and replaced with the God himself. In Jim’s bed. In Jim’s arms. He momentarily wished that he could postpone this very important, grown-up conversation in favor of other, more physical pursuits.

“Jimmy, it’s not quite that simple. By the way, my eyes are up here.” Jim vaguely noticed a hand waving in front of his eyes which had been focused on the way that Bones’ boxer shorts were stretched around Cupid’s body. It was fascinating, tantalizing and totally hot.

“Sorry. I’m better now. Why, exactly, isn’t it that simple? You need to stop distancing yourself from me and you can’t do that while you’re my Bones, so be yourself.” Cupid frowned, wrinkling his forehead in frustration. This is not the conversation that he’d wanted to have today.

“Well, first off Jimmy, if Bones looks at you like you’re a kid, then how do you think you look to me now?” Jim smirked and wiggled in the sheets, causing them to expose more of his mostly naked body.

“You are the God of Love, I really don’t think that you could look at this body and think of me as a kid.”

“...Okay fine, fair point.” Cupid conceded. He was going to have to confess, and he really didn’t want to. Being outed by your mother as being in love is one thing, but admitting it while laying in bed and asking for forever is another all together.

“Look Jim I have to confess something and I honestly have no idea how you are going to take it. I wanted all of this to wait, at least until we got back from Asgard and you’d met your family and made some decisions about the things they are going to tell you. But we are pushing the issue right now and I know that if I try to drop the issue that you’ll be after it like a dog for a bone.” Cupid paused and took a breath, trying to make the jumble of words in his head come out coherently.

Jim reached over and slid his hands around the larger, golden ones. He tangled their fingers together and focused on them; he really liked what he saw. Cupid had large hands, golden bronze like his skin, elegant long fingers and polished nails. Jim’s fingers were sturdier, more pale and more visibly strong. His were working hands. They looked good twined together. A study in contrasts. Jim couldn’t help but imagine rings on each of their third fingers; matching rings on contrasting hands. The image was a good one so he tucked it away in the corner of his mid where he hid the things that were really important and needed planning. Jim didn’t believe in no-win scenarios.

“Jim, you still with me?” Jim nodded without taking his eyes off their hands; he just let that voice flow over him. Georgian accent, New Zealand accent, British accent, hell Andorian accent -Jim would know that voice anywhere. He squeezed their fingers together and didn’t look up until he’d received a squeeze in return.

“You know me, God of romantic love. Being near a successful loving relationship gives me a boost. Being in one...it’s like nothing else. I had one once, or I thought I did, but I lost it because she didn’t really love me. She didn’t want me. It almost killed me; in fact I gave dying my best shot. I saved myself in the end but it was painful for me Jim, agonizing even. I can’t do that again; I wont be able to save myself again. I’ve already been outed by my mother as being in love with you and you’re already an immortal like me so I can’t use those as an excuse, nor wold I really want to. I’m scared Jim, if we start a physical relationship...I mean, if we decide we want to be in a relationship. You know, be together, uh, what I mean to say is I wanna be with you but...argh, this is coming out all wrong.”

Cupid covered his face with the hand that wasn’t currently tangled with Jim’s and he suddenly understood what Cupid was trying to say. And Jim began to laugh. Cupid frowned over the top of his hand and tried to pull the other away, but Jim refused to let go.

“Would you like to know what I was picturing when I spaced out staring at our hands?” Cupid nodded angrily once and waited for the crazy man-child godling in front of him to come to a point.

“Rings. I really like the idea of getting matching ones even though our hands are so wildly different. The idea of it really gets me hot.” Cupid’s breath caught in his throat as his brain supplied the images to Jim’s words.

“Forever?” He whispered, barely daring to hope. Jim smiled and it was like every single cliche he’d ever heard. The sun coming up, Angels singing, the rest of the universe just melted away at the look of love in Jim’s eyes. Cupid hated himself just a little for allowing those cliches to come to mind.

“It was always going to be you and me forever Bones. Now we just get to have a literal forever AND hot sex whenever we want.” Cupid laughed and Jim couldn’t wait any longer. He surged forward to kiss that smile and taste the laugh and resultant moan. Nothing ever tasted sweeter.

Jim’s hands framed Cupid’s face, the stubble tickling and scratching his palms as his tongue invaded Cupid’s mouth. Jim slid his dextrous tongue along the length of Cupid’s tongue, teeth clacking together slightly in his fervor. Cupid brought his arms up and stroked the skin on the back of Jim’s neck with his fingertips as they each took stock of the other’s mouth, learning tastes and textures.

Cupid was suddenly overwhelmed with a greedy desire to catalogue each inch of the gorgeous creature in his arms with his fingers, his tongue and his lips. He pressed forward forcing Jim to roll into his back with Cupid crouched above him. He slid his tongue out of Jim’s mouth and nipped softly at the plush lips before pulling back enough to look deep into those soulful, warm blue eyes.

“Your eyes remind me of the oceans in Greece. Warm and welcoming, the birth of life. The oceans that gave life to love.” Jim sucked in a breath and Cupid felt a flutter in his stomach at the way his words made Jim blush, but not break his gaze. He felt his lips stretch in a slow smile and the pink of Jim’s cheeks darkened under his gaze.  
Cupid dipped his head down to nose along Jim’s jawline and throat before following the path with the tip of his tongue, ending in a bite to Jim’s earlobe. He blew softly into Jim’s ear, savoring the shiver even as Jim twisted for more skin to skin contact. Cupid lay heavily on top of the gorgeous body beneath him, taking the weight off his arms so he could use his hands to trace the muscles in Jim’s biceps.

“Do you like poetry Jim? I’ve heard lots of poetry over the years; so much of it is written to me, written for love and desire. Lots of it was terrible, but memorable in it’s own right. Lots of it is over used and cliched but for a legitimate reason. I just love poetry Jim.” Cupid pulled back from his contemplation of Jim’s ear and neck to look into his eyes again.

“What is your substance, whereof are you made,  
That millions of strange shadows on you tend?  
Since everyone hath every one, one shade,  
And you, but one, can every shadow lend.  
Describe Adonis, and the counterfeit  
Is poorly imitated after you.  
On Helen’s cheek all art of beauty set,  
And you in Grecian tires are painted new.  
Speak of the spring and foison of the year;  
The one doth shadow of your beauty show,  
The other as your bounty doth appear,  
And you in every blessèd shape we know.  
In all external grace you have some part,  
But you like none, none you, for constant heart”

Cupid smiled down at Jim when he saw Jim’s breathing pick up. His pouty, swollen lips were open and breath was huffing out between those lips. Cupid dipped his head again to kiss him, pressing their bodies firmly together from toes to lips. He pulled back and smiled again.

“As wonderful as Shakespeare is, I prefer some more recent poems, though they were still written long before your birth.” He dipped down and traced the other side of Jim’s jaw and neck, nipping the earlobe and blowing softly into the ear as he did before.

“i like my body when it is with your  
body. It is so quite a new thing.  
Muscles better and nerves more.  
i like your body. i like what it does,  
i like its hows. i like to feel the spine  
of your body and its bones, and the trembling  
-firm-smooth ness and which i will  
again and again and again  
kiss, i like kissing this and that of you,  
i like, slowly stroking the, shocking fuzz  
of your electric fur, and what-is-it comes  
over parting flesh . . . . And eyes big love-crumbs,  
and possibly i like the thrill  
of under me you quite so new”

Jim closed his eyes and moaned aloud at the conclusion of the recitation and Cupid found himself ridiculously pleased. He mouthed along Jim’s throat, sucking briefly on the bump of his adam’s apple before dipping his tongue into the indent at the top of his chest. He lingered there, liking the taste of Jim’s skin in that spot. He flicked the tip of his tongue out over and over as he traced the lines of Jim’s collarbones with his fingertips.

“Cupid...Bones! Ah, Bones man I can’t...” Jim stumbled and panted over the words he was trying to force out, but Cupid paid him no attention, far too absorbed in the feeling of Jim’s biceps tensing and releasing under his fingers as he tasted the skin of Jim’s sternum. His hands trailed down, briefly cupping Jim’s elbows before trailing teasingly lightly down the outside of his forearms.

He twisted Jim’s hands and pressed their palms together, folding his fingers through Jim’s as he pushed his body down along Jim’s to mouth at his pecs. Cupid flattened his tongue and licked a broad stripe from sternum to nipple before drawing back and repeating the process on the other side as Jim whined. His mind raced for more poetry, but music was filling his brain and what were song lyrics if not poetry set to music. In a low voice, he began to recite snippets from different songs interspersed with licks and bites to JIm’s pebbled nipples.

“I’m gonna take my time, I’ve got all the time in the world to make you mine, it is written in the stars above.” Jim arched his back and pressed his flushed chest into Cupid’s face, making him smile and stop talking, but only for a second. He clamped his lips around Jim’s nipple and sucked hard while flicking his tongue over the tip of it, making Jim whine and drag his fingers through Cupid’s hair almost painfully.

He slid further down the hot body beneath him, shocked at how little it took to get them both as hot as they were at that moment; but their courtship had truly begun long ago. His feet tangled in the sheets at the end of the bed and, annoyed, he kicked his feet and unthinkingly flapped his wings to shove them off the end of the bed. Jim’s whines reached a fever pitch and his eyes flashed open to reveal blown pupils with only a tiny ring of blue around the edge.

“Bones, your wings...what, huh, what was that?” Cupid smiled down at Jim as lightly fluttered his wings again just to see the blissed out look on that beloved face.

“Pheromone, rush over me like an ocean  
Pheromone, controllin' my every motion  
Pheromone, I'm helpless as a pet  
Pheromone, when your body's wet”

Jim squirmed and Cupid could feel his cock pressing into his stomach. He needed to slow it down even more, or Jim would be gone before it even began. He leaned back onto his knees, reducing their skin contact to their calves and ankles. Jim panted and tried to sit up, but Cupid placed one hand on his still wet from saliva sternum to keep him in a prone position. He took this chance to look his fill; his first time seeing Jim nearly bare and flushed with arousal, all for him.

“Bones....” JIm’s voice sounded wrecked, harsh and torn as he pleaded for more. Cupid felt the easy smile come to his face again as he responded.

“An unending torture,  
Fastidious with intent, and   
Drawn out jarringly,  
For a quickly fading heart.

But, if I have learned anything at all,  
Through the slow passing years,  
It is one simple thing:

Patience truly is,  
A virtue.”

Jim’s eyes closed on the final syllable and he forced himself to stillness while Cupid took the time to look his fill and decide where to move to next. He was uncomfortable on his knees between Jim’s wide-spread legs and shifted backwards to lay on his stomach, his face hovering over Jim’s damp with perspiration shorts. He blew softly along the ridge of Jim’s cock, waiting for Jim to open his pretty blue eyes and look at him again. When their eyes met, he felt a shock of electricity through his body in that heated gaze, but moved his mouth down to mouth wetly at the head of Jim’s cock through his shorts.

Cupid’s hands were lightly stroking the shaking muscles in Jim’s legs as he mouthed the length of Jim, twitching and straining in his shorts. He quickly pushed himself up and away from that delectable body once more and reveled in Jim’s plaintive whines.

“ I'm stripping you down.  
Piece by piece  
Removing my pretty suite--  
Unclothing what I want you to be.”

Jim fairly scrambled to get his shorts off, pulling his legs up to his stomach and grabbing at the waistband of them to unclothe himself as quickly as he could per instruction. Cupid took his time to look his fill before pushing on once of Jim’s slender hips, urging him to roll onto his stomach.

“Bones, man, I can’t...” Jim whined even as he followed instruction again. He rolled onto his stomach, hissing through his teeth as his oversensitive cock was trapped between his belly and the warm sheets. Cupid allowed him a moment to rub himself on the soft cotton, then lay his whole body over Jim’s and began his finger, lip, tongue worship once again, this time at the back of Jim’s neck. Jim shuddered and flexed his hips with each light kiss; groaned and twisted with each touch of Cupid’s tongue to his heated skin.

He kissed, stoked and licked his way over the muscles of Jim’s back, worshiping the strong body beneath him, whispering flowery, poetic words of love and devotion along the way and Jim only became more inflamed. He was moaning near constantly now, and Cupid wondered how he’d never realized Jim had a thing for poetry. He reached the dip of Jim’s lower back and paused there, running his tongue over the sweat pooled there, grabbing Jim’s hips to stop their movement.

“Shivers transcend over my body when PASSION whispers in my ear,   
Then PASSION gently caresses my skin and electricity fills the air!   
Insatiable PASSION takes control and lights the flame of desire,   
I am but kindling set at the base of PASSION'S growing pyre.  
When PASSIONS' pyre roars to life it's FIRE I become,   
Wild with desire in PASSIONS' PYRE I burn until I am done...”

He murmured into the flesh of Jim’s backside before filling his palms with the twin globes of Jim’s cheeks and using his thumbs to pull them apart and expose his ultimate destination. He didn’t spend long looking, as the poetry and Jim had enflamed him enough that he had little patience left. He dipped his head and kissed the ring of muscle in front of him, before flicking his tongue out to taste. Gratified that it would be acceptable by Jim’s bed-shaking moan and flex of his hips to push his ass back into Cupid’s face he dipped his head again and flicked his tongue out to taste even more.

Jim felt numb and, at the same time, felt everything. He hadn’t known it was possible to become this blissed out by foreplay, but he’d never been with a God before. When he felt Bones’ tongue stroking his ass, he nearly lost what was left of his mind. He loved having this done, but most people didn’t even think about it. It was easily more intimate than penetrative sex, and he felt so open, so exposed and so ratcheted up by it he wasn’t sure he could wait for the rest of it. He pushed himself up onto shaky hands and knees, giving Bones easier access.

When he felt Bones’ tongue wiggle past the muscle of his opening, he’d had to reach down and tug on his balls to keep from coming. He felt a slick finger slide into him along side the tongue and was embarrassed at the needy, whining sound he made while asking for more.

“Bones Bones Bones Bones...” Was all that he could push from between his lips as he was rimmed and fingered loose. He nearly cried at the withdrawl of the fingers and tongue but felt Bones moving behind him and prepared himself for the final event.

“You deserve more  
worship from my lips and tongue and fingers  
but you inflame me so  
your body is poetry  
i crave more than breath  
I can wait no longer  
to make you mine  
and stamp your body  
with my mark”

He felt the head of Bones’ cock breach his body and eagerly pressed himself back to take it all in. Jim finally felt the press of Bones’ pubic bone on his buttocks and sighed, he felt complete and full in a way he’d never thought that he could. He urged, not with words because those were gone now, but with his body for Bones to move. Jim felt those elegant surgeons hands wrap around his hips before Bones began a steady in and out rhythm that too quickly had Jim leaning forward on just one of his hands so he could finally wrap one too-dry hand around his aching cock.

Cupid had no control left; he’d wanted to enflame Jim, but it had backfired and between Jim’s body and his own words he’d pushed himself to the limit, When he’d finally sheathed himself in Jim’s body and looked down to see Jim pushing himself back onto his cock, he’d snapped. He’d try to stay even, setting a rhythm that would have both of them seeing stars, but he couldn’t help himself and began moving faster and faster. He was now grunting with each thrust into Jim’s body, tethering himself with his punishing grip on Jim’s hips. Each slap of his tight, drawn up balls on Jim’s perenium had them both keening and, much as he wanted to be closer, to cover Jim’s body and allow for every possible point of contact between them, he couldn’t move to do so when being up on his knees gave him the most delicious view of his cock sliding in and out of Jim’s swollen entrance.

Jim’s chanting mantra of his name, of Jim’s name for him, brought him closer and closer to the edge. When Jim leaned forward to take himself in hand Cupid growled, wishing that he could force his hands away from their perch to stroke Jim’s cock himself, but he couldn’t do it. He slapped their bodies together over and over again as he watched Jim’s bicep flex and release as he stroked what must be a very heavy, swollen cock. Cupid swiveled his hips on the next thrust and found the best angle to hammer into Jim’s prostate with each thrust and had Jim fairly yelping at the end of each recitation of his name.

Finally, after forever yet a blink of an eye, he felt Jim’s body tighten impossibly around him and Jim’s deep groan of completion. He forced his thrusts to slow in that tight passage, but it was exactly enough and he shouted his release into the humid air of the bedroom. He froze, balls deep in Jim’s ass as he shot load after load of DNA into Jim’s body, forever marking him as property of Cupid. Jim collapsed beneath him and he followed, nearly squashing Jim in his desire to remain inside of that beloved body, refusing to remove himself.

With the last of his energy, Cupid pressed kisses into the the soft skin behind Jim’s ear.

“Come away with me and we’ll kiss on a mountaintop, come away with me and I’ll never stop, loving you.”

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the delay. I've not forgotten this story and I wont. I have far too many plans for my characters here. I hope y'all enjoy this one, it's a bit longer than the others but I didn't want to stop writing.

When Cupid awoke from his impromptu nap it was to Jim’s mouth on his cock and a lubed finger corkscrewing its way into his ass. He took a brief second to enjoy the sensation before opening his eyes and looking down the length of his body to meet Jim’s eyes. The eyes in question were sparkling with mischief even as he took the head of Cupid’s cock all the way into his throat and swallowed tightly around it.

“Jim, darlin, you sure beat an alarm clock...” Cupid groaned as he curled up to a sitting position and ran his fingers through Jim’s short golden hair. Jim smirked around the cock in his mouth and ran the pad of his finger over Cupid’s prostate, causing him to gasp and flop back onto the bed on his back. Jim chuckled and pulled off Cupid’s swollen cock.

“Yeah Bones, I thought you might like that. I couldn’t help myself though, you’re so fucking hot I just feel like I need to worship you.” Jim ran his nose along the length of Cupid’s cock resting along his stomach as he bent his head to mouth the god’s balls. He kept with the steady in-out-twist of his fingers in Cupid’s ass, hoping that he’d get the chance to fuck the god and soon.

“You wanna worship me? Ah! Jim, you sure you wanna know what’ involved in my worship?” Cupid drawled even as his hips twitched with each movement of Jim’s fingers. The thought of worshiping Cupid was making Jim even hotter; every thought running through his mind more and more dirty. He wanted to be a devotee of Cupid. He wanted Cupid to act like the God that he was. Jim closed his eyes and bit harshly at the toned inner-thigh in front of his face as he thought about it. Suddenly, Cupid was gone from underneath Jim and the bed was empty.

“Did you know Jim, that Gods have he ability to read thoughts? Especially if those thoughts are directed at them?” Jim’s stomach fluttered as he turned towards the voice at the end of his bed. His heart started to pound in his chest as he beheld what was there.

Cupid, naked in all of his bronze glory, was hovering at the foot of the bed. His skin was glowing, his wings were pure white, his cock standing tall, red and swollen and still covered with Jim’s saliva. Jim swallowed around the sudden dryness of his mouth and felt small and painfully young faced with this magnificent God. Then, just as nearly all of his arousal had waned, Cupid smiled at him.

No, Cupid didn’t smile at him, Cupid beamed at him. Looked at him, James Tiberius Kirk, as though he were the only thing in the universe worth looking at. Jim got dizzy from the sudden loss of blood in his head, it headed back south so quickly. He flopped himself over and leaned back on his hands, legs stretched in front of him as he waited for his god to instruct him in how to please him.

“Oh God.” He whined as Cupid fluttered his wings faster to lift him off the ground higher. The scent from those wings was like everything that Jim ever wanted; it made his eyes roll back into his head in pleasure. He forced himself to open his eyes again and was so grateful that he did; Cupid had taken himself in hand and was slowly stroking his cock as he hovered in the air above the bed.

“Unlike so many other Gods Jim, I don’t require sacrifice during worship. Love. Self-love. Passion. Sex. These are the things that build me up; that show me how much you worship me. So...Jim. Show me.” Jim whined, high in his throat as his hand flew to his leaking cock. He grabbed the base hard and twisted his hand as he drew it towards the leaking head, but Cupid shook his head and tutted at him.

“Don’t you want me to feel it Jim? By pleasuring yourself you pleasure me, and me getting to watch you do it makes it even better. Don’t rush things Jim. Take your time. Explore your body. Tell me what you feel.” Jim’s eyes closed in a flash of heat. This had to be the hottest thing he’d ever done.

He pushed himself up the bed until his back hit the pillows at the headboard. His eyes flashed open and he looked his fill at Cupid, who was still maddeningly slowly thrusting his cock though his own closed fist. The heat in Cupid’s gaze made him bold and he started trailing his hands over his neck and down over his chest. Jim plucked at his nipples, alternating until they were swollen and pebbled and every motion of his arms pulled at them pleasantly.

His flattened his palms and ran them down his taught stomach, some distant part of his mind noting that it was flatter and more defined than it had been a week ago. He traced the outlines of his muscles with his fingertips, gasping softly at the sensations. Jim pulled his knees up with his feet flat on the bed and looked up in surprise when Cupid groaned.

Cupid’s thrusts into his fist were getting firmer, but were still slow. He was beginning to look red in the face and Jim so wished that he were closer. He wanted to kiss those pouty lips, to lick that sweaty chest, force Cupid down onto the bed and mount his cock and ride him until they both screamed. Though he didn’t speak aloud the thought had them both moaning aloud.

Jim’s hands had been rubbing along his obliques but he forced them to his knees and then stroking long, smooth lines up and down his trembling thighs. He wanted to speak, to tell Cupid how good it all felt, how he was doing it for him to gain pleasure, but his throat was tight with arousal. He couldn’t force himself to open his mouth for anything other than breathing; but he knew that Cupid could hear him anyway.

Jim finally ran one hand up and under his balls, cupping and rolling them gently while his middle finger applied just the smallest bit of pressure along his perenium. He gurgled at the sensation, spreading his legs wider and sliding down the bed just the barest little bit. His other hand, he brought to his mouth, looking Cupid right in the eye as he sucked three of his fingers in his mouth and fellated them. Cupid’s thrusts stuttered.

When his fingers were as slick as they were going to get, he placed them at his opening, tapping there but applying no pressure, yet. He circled the rim, teasing himself and trying to entice Cupid to come do it for him. He heard a chuckle from the god in question in response to that thought and looked up again.

“It was worth a try. Feels so good, teasing myself...letting you see what you do to me. How much I adore you; honor you; love you.” He slid his middle finger into his hole as far as it would go, hooking it at the last minute to try and find his prostate on the first pass; he did and his legs fell even more open on the bed as he fucked his own fingers. He pulled the first one out and slid two in, scissoring them to feel the stretch. He was still loose and could feel lube and come still inside him from Cupid’s earlier seduction; that only made him hotter.

“Fuck, you are better than any porn in the history of the world. D’you have any idea how fucking hot you are; how wanton you look right now? Can you still feel my come inside you? I wanted to brand your fucking soul with it earlier.” Cupid’s hand was a blur on his cock, his body moving closer and closer as he watched Jim fuck his own fingers. Jim, past caring and inflamed by the god’s dirty talking, hooked his unoccupied forearm under his knee and pulled himself even more open.

Jim’s stomach twisted as he watched Cupid fuck his hand. He wanted to come so that Cupid would come closer; he wanted to feel that glowing, golden skin against his own. He wanted those pouty, plush lips to kiss him. His balls drew up tight against his body and his head fell back as he groaned his completion. He spurted all over his stomach without touching his cock. His legs twitched and he gently pulled his fingers from his ass. Jim brought his warm hand up and gently pumped his cock through its last pulses as Cupid landed on the bed straddling Jim’s thighs.

Cupid came all over Jim’s stomach, their come mingling on his overheated flesh. Before Jim could even recover from his orgasm, Cupid leaned down and swirled his tongue though their come before sliding up the length of Jim’s body to kiss him. He was almost rough in the way he thrust his tongue into Jim’s lax mouth, forcing Jim to taste their mingled flavors.

“Fuck...” Jim moaned at the taste of them and Cupid pulled back to smile at his love. Ignoring the sticky mess between them, Cupid blanketed Jim’s body with his own and lay there, basking in the afterglow.

Not long after Jim’s heart rate calmed down, he became aware of noise at the edge of his hearing. He opened his eyes, but Cupid’s head was resting on his shoulder, his temple pressed to Jim’s chin, and Jim couldn’t move to see what it was. He didn’t have long to wait and find out though.

“Mother, I thought you said you would announce yourself.” Cupid drawled without moving an inch. Jim’s eyes went wide as Aphrodite appeared at the foot of the bed and smiled down at them. Jim tried to scramble for the sheets, but they were too far out of his reach.

“I’m just so glad you figured it all out. You two sillies... it took you both long enough. Was it good? It looked like it was real good.” Jim squeaked when she mentioned having watched, but Cupid just laughed.

“Yeah, but you’re making my pillow all nervous mom. Time to go now, we will see you tomorrow.” Cupid still hadn’t moved from his spot, not even to turn in the direction of his mother, so he didn’t see the wink and kiss that she directed at them before vanishing, but Jim did.

“Bones, your mom watched us? Asked us how it was? And we were naked and still covered in sweat and come and you didn’t even flinch, what...what the hell?” Finally, Cupid moved so that he could look Jim in the eye.

“Modesty is overrated, seriously Jim. Did you even see what my mother was wearing? A see through nightie...and she’s been wearing it for millenia. She knows better than any other being what happens when two people are in bed together; she has literally seen it all. She’s kinda freaky with the voyeur thing, but I can’t make her stop. You’ll need to figure out a way to be less uptight about it. I promise she will never join us, but I’ll never be able to promise that she wont watch. Sometimes she might even be in the room, who knows? Who cares? My father could’ve shown up in the room just now and I would have reacted the same way.” Jim’s mouth went dry as he tried to come up with a response.

“Okay, so you’re telling me that you don’t care about nudity in front of anyone, your freaky family is going to watch us fuck and you don’t care?” Cupid nodded his head, his face carefully neutral. He was truly hoping that Jim wouldn’t be too freaked out by his family but...humans can be puritanical sometimes.

“I don’t care because it’s just watching. No one else gets to touch you. No one else gets to taste you. No one else will get to feel your skin burning with lust. Only me.” Jim’s eyes darkened and his breathing sped up as Bones talked.

“Going for round three? Fuck you gotta warn me before you say shit like that.” Jim pushed gently at Bones’ shoulders to get him to move and he did. Jim slipped off the bed and wandered naked into the bathroom while Cupid lay on his back on the bed and put his hands behind his head.

“What, not gonna join me?” Jim yelled from the bathroom. Cupid closed his eyes and vanished from the bed, appearing immediately in the shower. Jim yelped.

“You’re gonna be the damn death of me, Bones.” Cupid said nothing, just slipped to his knees.

After the longest shower either of them ever had, they emerged from Jim’s bedroom giggling like kids but were pulled up short by the assembly in their living room. Winona, Heracles, Scotty and Aphrodite were sitting awkwardly together, staring at them. Winona was the first to respond to their approach, jumping up off the couch and hurrying forward to greet them with hugs.

“Your mom was just telling us the good news, though Heracles said he heard you this morning. Maybe they two off you should invest in some soundproofing?” She giggled as she hugged Jim’s neck. He blushed and looked to Bones who just shrugged and looked very satisfied with himself.

“Can we maybe,uh, talk about something else? And food? I need food in a big way.” Winona released her son from the death grip she had on him and smiled as she made her way into the kitchen.

Though Bones and Jim hadn’t had a lot of time to discuss the situation with Winona, what Frigga had informed them of the day before, Bones had a plan. He headed over to his where his mother, Heracles and Scotty were sitting.

“Do you think Athena would consent to come and immortalize Winona?” He asked the group as he sat down. Heracles looked thoughtful while Scotty and his mother made faces.

“I think she’d be flattered to be asked but she really doesn’t go in for that kind of thing anymore.” He replied. Aphrodite butted in.

“Cupie, I’m like totally offended that you aren’t gonna ask me before you go trying to find other Goddesses to do it. She’s cute, for a mortal anyway, and it’s for love. I am your mother, the Goddess of Love and Beauty, why would you not ask me?” Bones hung his head for a minute, his brain racing to come up with an answer that wouldn’t offend his mother and land him in hot water for years. That woman could hold a grudge.

“Well mother, you know how I hate to ask you for favors....” He trailed off at the disbelieving look on her face.

“Well, I’ve decided that it’ll be my bonding gift to you and your Jim. Everyone gets to be happy, beautiful, young and in love forever.” She stood too quickly for him to process what she’d said and made her way into the kitchen.

“Oh, lad, heh, that mother o’yours.” Scotty stated but Bones was stopped from responding by a short shout from the kitchen and the sound of a pan hitting the floor. He was up and running before he formed a coherent thought.

He found Jim cowering in the corner by the stove, a hand up over his eyes to shade them from the bright burn of his mother’s light. Aphrodite, having decided to take matters into her own hands without trying to talk Winona around, was in the process of making Winona young and beautiful forever. Bones swore vociferously and grabbed Jim’s arm to pull him away.

“For fuck’s sake mother. We wanted to talk to her first. At least fucking warn her, and the rest of us.” He mumbled as the pulled Jim around and gently prized open his eyes to check for damage. Jim was one of them now, but if he’d been caught unawares and looked into that light without it having been meant for him, it could have damaged his sight. Bones sighed in relief as he found Jim’s baby blues were fine with no outward or inward damage. He’d never have forgiven his mother if she’d damaged Jim’s eyes.

“Bones, what the fuck is with your mom? She wandered in here in her bubbly, airheaded way and grabbed mom, the next thing I knew I’m blinded and they’re nowhere to be seen inside that light.” Bones glanced over at is mother and Winona, trying to see how far along his mother was and how long he had to explain, but it was already over and he barely recognized the woman standing next to Aphrodite. His mouth fell open and Jim followed his line of sight to see.

Standing next to Aphrodite was a gorgeous young woman who looked no older than Jim, with long, thick blonde hair, big blue eyes, delicate bones and a scowl on her face that made Jim take a step back. He rocked back forward onto his toes and Bones forced himself to let go of Jim so that he could go to her.

“M-mom?” Jim whispered as he took another step towards her. Her scowl deepened when he reached her; she was a few inches taller than she’d been before and could almost look him in the eye now. Bones could tell she didn’t know what had happened to her, but he sure as shit was going to let his mother explain.

“Jim, why are you looking at me like you don’t recognize me?” Aphrodite giggled and the two Kirks turned to glare at her in unison. She just smiled brighter.

“There, my gift to you for bonding with my Cupie. Winona, now you can live forever with your little war-mongering Thor.” Bones ran his hand over his face and groaned.

“Mom, like you can talk. Remember my father?” Aphrodite looked sheepish for only a second at being called out, then resumed her irritating happy glow.

“Yes, I do remember your father, in fact I’m supposed to be meeting him now. Bye all!” And she vanished.

“Dammit Mother. Why do I feel like I’m always cleaning up your messes?” Bones slowly approached Jim and Winona, much like he would a scared and wounded animal. He didn’t want either of them to lash out.

“Uh, Winona, we were gonna talk to you first but apparently my mother didn’t feel like waiting for that. So, yeah, Frigga came to visit us yesterday and told us that she supported your being with Thor and that we should take steps to make sure that you felt comfortable with it. And now, well, you’re one of us. You should, uh, go take a look in a mirror too.” The full strength of her glare was aimed at him and he rocked back onto his heels, feeling like a chastised child. He hung his head and didn’t move until he felt her sweep past him on her way to the bathroom.

He caught Jim’s eye once they were alone, but Jim looked pissed and Bones couldn’t bring himself to say anything in his family’s defense. He was saved from further awkward silence by the appearance of Scotty and Heracles, slowly backing into the kitchen with their hands raised. Bones held his breath waiting to find out what it was about.

“Cupid, man, your mother...all this time and she still knows nothing about mortals. It’d be impressive if it werent so stupid. And Winona? Man, I can’t remember ever being scared of a human. Scared for them sure, but not of them...” Heracles trailed off as Jim went into the other room in search of his mother. Bones was concerned that he was the one that was going to pay for his mothers impetuousness.

He and Jim had finally gotten their act together, he didn’t want to ruin that now. He heard shouting and a door slam shut before Jim came back into the kitchen looking defeated.

“Scotty, be invisible and follow mom, would ya?” Scotty didn’t hesitate or argue, having come to care deeply for Jim’s mother. He was gone before Jim turned to Heracles and leveled an assessing gaze at him.

“She’ll need you too, but not till she’s had some time to think on it. She’s like you, I guess. Immortal but no ‘powers’ or anything. She’ll need to know a few things. But, pardon me for being rude, I need you to get the fuck outta here so I can discuss a few things with Cupie here.” Heracles shot Cupid a sympathetic look before heading for the door without a word.

Jim stood in stony silence after the door shut and Cupid shifted from side to side to wait out Jim’s mood. Despite knowing Jim as well as he did, sometimes no one could predict what Jim’s reactions were going to be in times of high stress; and this certainly counted as high stress.

“I’m seriously pissed at your mother right now. I wanna be pissed at you too but I also kinda wanna fall on my knees and suck your cock. These two things are not mutually exclusive, you understand, but I imagine that if I’m pissed off you probably don’t want my teeth near any sensitive areas, right?” Jim asked rhetorically. Cupid nodded slowly and waited some more, knowing to keep his mouth shut.

“I have found that the solution, in times like these, is food. So, feed me Cupie, I feel like I could eat a pegasus.” Jim’s eyes crinkled at the corners when he smiled and, despite his opinion at being bossed around, Cupid jumped to work making Jim some breakfast. He was certain that one of the major changes that Jim’s body was going through was the fact that his metabolism was running off the charts high and made a note to make sure that Jim ate enough while they were in Asgard.

Jim was more reasonable after eating. The fact that his mother, Scotty and Heracles had returned simultaneously brightened and darkened his mood. Winona was looking less like a thundercloud and Heracles was looking much less frightened. Once everyone was settled comfortably in the living room, Winona finally spoke up.

“So, yeah... this was not what I wanted. I mean, you all know that Thor is married in Asgard, right? How can I compete with his wife?” Jim opened his mouth, but it was Heracles who spoke first.

“You’re his wife too, you know. Just because the ceremony was preformed while you were both Human doesn’t make it any less binding.” Her bright blue eyes widened at the implications.

“He’s...bound to both of us? I mean, I’m not sure how I feel about... I mean how would that...” She trailed off into silence as a bright flush covered her cheeks. Jim grasped what she was thinking and gasped as he flushed in embarrassment as well. Cupid rolled his eyes at Heracles and Scotty.

“Look, with us... it’s just not that black and white. You’ll make the trip with us tomorrow, Winona. Frigga has given her blessing and that counts for a whole lot. You’ll talk to Thor and his wife and you’ll find some way to make it work. For all of you.” Cupid raised his eyebrows to hint at what he was trying to say without saying it. He’d heard all about Thor’s Asgardian wife; she was pretty much open to anything.

“In the meantime, what would we all like to do with our last afternoon before the big trip?” Scotty piped in and Jim’s eyes burned with lust when Cupid managed to catch them. He quirked an eyebrow at Jim, but knew that they had to do something else with most of their day. They had all night after all.

“Well, in penance for making decisions about my life without involving me in them, the first thing is that all of you handsome gentlemen are going to take me shopping. For whatever I want. With no complaints. And using your money.” Winona smiled evilly at them as Jim groaned but Cupid brightened.

“That sounds like so much fun!” He jumped up off the couch and grabbed Winona’s hand to drag her out the door before she could change her mind or add any other stipulations. Cupid loved shopping.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the anticipated, much delayed new chapter. Go and shower Wewillspockyou with love and affection, because without her, this may still not be written. With no further delay, enjoy!

Jim was nervous. He was nervous about every single facet of the situation he’d gotten himself into. He lay in bed, curled around Bones with his head on Bones’ chest, and stared into the dark room listening to Bones’ soft, even breaths trying to calm himself. He huffed out a silent laugh as he forced himself to take in the entire situation.

It was beyond ridiculous. His genius level IQ couldn’t even come up with a word for it.

The facts: His father is a God. His best friend and now lover is a God. He is half God who only became immortal when he had a blood transfusion from a 200 year old genetically modified war criminal. His mother was now immortal and looked no older than he does. She was going to re-hook up with his father the God and his Goddess wife for...stuff he really would rather not think about.

It sounded like crazy talk. Impossible. And yet, if Jim was honest with himself, it all made sense in an off the wall kind of way. He’d always felt like he was destined for something better; something more. He’d foolishly thought that being the youngest ever Starfleet Captain would totally satisfy that feeling but, fate is a fickle bitch, and had so much more in store for him.

None of that was a confidence booster though. He was terrified to meet his father and extended family, though he’d already sort of met Frigga and she was just lovely. Plus, she approved of his mom even when she was still mortal which gave her major bonus points in his mind. A lot more than he could say for Bones’ mom.

Damn, Aphrodite was kind of like his mother-in-law now. The muscles in his back and neck tensed involuntarily at the thought. She was intimidating in her own right and he remembered enough Greek mythology from his school days to know that there was a whole lot more of Bones’ family out there, waiting to meet him.

A warm, soft hand smoothed up his naked back and fingers tangled in the hair at the back of his neck. He pressed his head back into the welcome touch but otherwise didn’t move.

“C’n hear you thinkin Jimmy. Go to sleep now. You can over think this. I’ll be there with you, if you get nervous just follow my lead, ‘k?” He nodded gently and pressed a kiss into the soft skin of Bones’ chest over his heart.

“But what if-” Jim was cut off by Bones shifting and catching his mouth in a sleepy, soft kiss.

“Jimmy, we will deal with it tomorrow. An’ if you hate it, we will leave together. If you’re uncomfortable or any thing else just know that if you wanna leave, we will leave together.” Jim nodded in the dark room though he knew that Bones couldn’t see him. He bit his lip.

“I want to love it.” He whispered softly. He felt Bones tense underneath him, then wrap long arms around his back and cuddle him to his chest.

“I mean, my mom Bones, she totally deserves a happy ending after all the shit she’s had to deal with since he...left us. What kid wouldn’t want to see his parents happy and in love and all that shit? I mean, it’s always just been me and mom and, while I love the crew, I’ve always wanted to have a real family.” Jim licked his lower lip, trying to think if there was a more articulate way to get his feelings across, but he knew that Bones would understand him; he always did.

“Then you will. But there’s no point in stayin up all night thinkin about it. It will be what it is. Now, go to sleep.” Bones wiggled back down onto the bed, pulling Jim’s head onto his chest with his ear resting over his beating heart and a big hand on the back of his neck.

“Mmm, thanks. Sleep.” The hand on his neck got heavier as Bones drifted back to sleep and Jim forced his mind to blank. He timed his breaths with his lover’s and felt their heartbeats sync just before he drifted off to sleep.

In the morning, there was a flurry of activity and drama; because there was always drama. Winona had shown up at the apartment with all of her luggage and promptly kicked Heracles out of Bones’ room so that she could get ready. When Bones timidly suggested that she just go looking like she always did, she came storming out of his room wrapped in nothing but a towel.

“Are you kidding me with that? I haven’t seen George in almost 27 years AND I’ve been given back my pre-baby body! You think I’m just gonna go looking like I always do? Cupid, I’ve heard a lot of men say a lot of dumb things in my time, but that takes the fucking cake. You MEN will all wait patiently until I am ready to go and you can fucking deal with it or so help me....” She whirled around, dropping her towel in the process, causing Jim to flush and squeak and Heracles to look over interestedly. Cupid rolled his eyes and backed away as she slammed his own door in his face.

“Well, Cupid, you sure do have a way with the ladies.” Bones covered his face with his hand before he turned around to face his brother.

“You know what Himeros, I don’t fucking have the patience to deal with you today. Winona’s lost her damn mind and Jim over there is freaking out and I’m going to have to deal with Mom on top of all of that so just...if you have something to say spit it out or get the hell outta my damn house.” He ignored Jim’s indignant squawk and waited for his brother to say his piece.

“Chill bro, just wanted to give you a heads up that Dad’s been nosing around what Mom’s been up to lately. He might be joining your little party today. Though, I heard the Asgardians really dig him.” Himeros faded away and Cupid fought the urge to grind his teeth. He marched into Jim’s bathroom and stood in the shower until he thought that he could be around other beings.

When he emerged from the bedroom in his leather pants, kilt and with his bow and arrows, it was to find that Heracles had left them, Winona still wasn’t ready, and his parents were clearly scaring Jim out of his head. He marched over to them and gripped Jim’s upper arm a little too hard to pull him away from them.

He pulled Jim a few steps away from his parents, still not speaking, and began to check him for bodily harm. He ran his hands over his shoulders and down Jim’s arms, pulling Jim’s hands up towards his face to look at them closely. He shot a glare at his parents over Jim’s shoulder before spinning him around and running his hands over Jim’s back and hips. His hand passed over Jim’s ass and Jim jumped.

“Bones seriously, I’m fine stop groping me in front of your parents!” Jim stomped his foot like a toddler having a tantrum and Bones spun him back around so that he could look at his face.

“What did they say to you then? They’re not harmless Jim.” Bones scowled at his parents again, his mother trying to look innocent and hurt while his father looked smug. He narrowed his eyes at Ares before focusing on Jim again.

“Honestly Bones, they didn’t do or say anything! Though your dad does the whole ‘scary father’ act frighteningly well.” Bones jumped back in shock.

“What?” Jim shyly rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at his feet.

“Yeah, your dad was just giving me the whole ‘you treat him like royalty and if I hear that you hurt him’ bit. Gotta say, getting that talk from the God of War was not something I was ever expecting in this life. Totally more realistic than the other speeches I’ve gotten from fathers over the years.” Jim grinned up at him and Bones found himself speechless. He stepped around Jim and faced his parents, still sitting on the couch quietly like normal people.

“You were...worried about me?” He frowned and waited for a response.

“Yeah Cupie but don’t go gettin all weepy on me now.” Ares sneered at him, before Aphrodite put her hand on his arm and whispered something too low for Cupid to hear. Ares turned back to Cupid and spoke again, this time in a softer tone of voice.

“I just know that you can’t really take care of yourself and after what happened last time and how it hurt your mother well...I figured I could just give the lad a talking to.” Bones crossed his arms over his chest and fought against getting ‘weepy’. He’d never heard his father say such a nice thing to him. Or about him. He was saved from responding by Winona emerging from his bedroom, ready to go.

Every head in the room turned to take in the beauty of Winona Kirk. Even with Aphrodite in the room, Winona was simply breathtaking. Her long blonde hair had been slightly curled at the ends, bouncing gently with every step she took. Her blue eyes had been outlined in black making the color pop almost as much as Jim’s. She was dressed in a floor length, black sheath dress, with gold ribbons crossing over her stomach making her even more hourglass-shaped than normal. Bones took a deep breath at the sight of her and was the first to cross the room to be near her.

“You look utterly breathtaking Winona. I am in awe of your beauty m’lady and would be honored to escort you to Asgard.” He bowed shallowly and smiled up at her from his bent over position.

“Flattery...will get you everywhere. You silly God, you. C’mon, I’m ready, it’s hot in here and I don’t wanna sweat in this dress, let’s get the fuck outta here.” Bones smiled even bigger, because even de-aged, made immortal and looking like a goddess, Winona Kirk would always be herself.

The five of them convened in the foyer, the largest open space that they could all stand and as one, they turned to Aphrodite. She beamed at them all and clapped her hands together.

“Our first family outing! Too cute!” And they were gone.

They reappeared in a large golden room that looked like the inside of a globe, and Jim fell to his knees. Jim remembered reading these books when he was a kid; they were about wizards and magic and all kinds of cool stuff so they stuck with him. He remembers that there was this way of traveling in those books that was a big deal to the side characters, but the main character disliked. He described it like being squished. Your body collapsing in on itself and being unable to see or breathe. Panic inducing. Jim knew exactly what the character had been talking about now.

Bones fell to his knees beside Jim, rubbing his back and murmuring nonsense into his ear while Jim tried and failed to catch his breath. Bones felt a drop of wetness hit the hand that was on the floor in front of Jim and looked to see that a few tears had escaped Jim’s eyes. Bones looked up to call Winona over but she was already there, crouching down and trying to calm Jim as well.

“That’s what it was like Bones, that’s what it was like. Dying, death. That’s exactly what it was like.” Jim rambled on, repeating himself over and over as Bones and Winona tried to calm him while Ares and Aphrodite tried not to get caught staring.

“You’re okay darlin, shhhh, you’re okay. I promise. I’m right here and neither one of us is going anywhere. When we leave we will find a different way, I promise. C’mon now, get up so I can clean your face, that’s right, and we will go meet your dad. Okay?” Jim sniffled pathetically and Bones wanted to wrap him up in his arms and cover them both with his wings so that Jim could compose himself; so he did.

Bones brought one hand up to wipe the tears from Jim’s face. Jim’s eyes closed and he tilted his head into Bones’ big, warm hand as the thumb gently smoothed over his cheek. His blue eyes opened up and Bones couldn’t help but lean forward and kiss him.

“Sorry Bones.” Jim mumbled and Bones just shook his head.

“Don’t be sorry darlin. It was a traumatic thing. We never even had the chance to talk about it, what with all the other stuff going on. I’m sorry that we rushed you into all of this; our lifestyle. We should have expected something. I should have expected somethin. You don’t have to be big, bad, tough James Tiberius Kirk with me. Forgive me?” Jim’s shocked blue eyes flew to his and stared for a moment before he smiled.

“You dumb God. There’s nothing to forgive.” Jim darted forward to kiss him again and Bones obliged, his lips parting to welcome Jim’s sinful tongue. They were interrupted by an inhumanly deep voice.

“I do apologize for the travel, however, there is a sizable gathering awaiting your arrival and you must make it down the rainbow bridge and to Valhalla before greeting them.” Bones broke away from the kiss reluctantly and unfolded his wings to address the speaker.

“Many thanks to you wise Heimdallr. We shall make haste.” Heimdallr nodded his head in its great golden helm and gestured the way towards the rainbow bridge.

The odd grouping stepped out of the giant door to behold the rainbow bridge and a six-legged horse drawn carriage waiting for them. Jim and Winona had identical amazed looks on their faces, their eyes so big that Bones privately thought they looked like old-school anime characters. He ushered them onto the carriage and gestured for his parents to follow them, hoping and praying to Zeus that this wouldn’t be as awkward as he imagined it would be.

Jim was still wobbly on his feet and trembling just enough that Bones climbed in the open air carriage first to help him in and gestured for Winona to sit on his other side. Ares and Aphrodite climbed in and sat facing backwards as the horses began to move with no prompting. Bones shifted to slide his arm about Jim’s back and push his shirt up so that he could grip the skin above Jim’s hip. Jim grinned up at him for a moment before turning back to his mother’s side of the carriage and watching as the scenery flew by and the grand buildings of Valhalla grew closer. Bones took the opportunity to talk to his parents.

“Mother I know why you’re here with us but why is he here?” He gestured to his father. Aphrodite shrugged under Ares’ heavy arm over her shoulder and didn’t respond.

“You can’t even bother to address me yourself now?” Ares asked and Cupid turned a glare on the man who had fathered him.

“You never bothered with my life before, except to ridicule me, so why now? I’d think you’d at least understand my paranoia about the situation.” He ran his thumb over the skin of Jim’s hip to soothe and ground himself. He and his father had been in blow-up fights before but it wouldn’t do to have one now.

“Maybe I think it’s interesting; you bonding with the only half-mortal offspring of one of the Norse ones.” Cupid shot his father a dubious look and Ares smiled self-deprecatingly.

“Yeah, it sounded like bullshit in my head, but I thought my softie son might buy it. Well, Cupie... I don’t owe you any kind of explanations. I think I’ll keep my reasons to myself for now.” Cupid huffed in exasperation but Jim turned and smiled up at him and he let it go, for the moment.

The carriage pulled to a halt in front of the grand tree by the doors to Valhalla. The odd gathering descended from the carriage to stand in front of Glasir the tree, supposedly the most beautiful amongst Gods and men. Cupid supposed that it was quite lovely, but he was struggling appreciating anything of beauty at that moment; Ares had unsettled him so. They ascended the grand staircase and watched in no small amount of awe as the giant doors opened inward on their own.

Ares and Aphrodite led the way into the grand marble hallway with Winona next and Jim and Cupid bringing up the rear. Jim was even more visibly nervous now, but clearly less unsettled from his collapse earlier. Cupid subtly rubbed Jim’s back as they walked through the grand halls towards the throne room. Cupid thought it odd that no-one had greeted them thus far, but he knew just how showy the younger gods could be. He held his sarcastic remarks inside and was proud of himself when he didn’t even roll his eyes as they came to the actual throne room.

“Frigga!” Aphrodite shouted like an immature child as she saw the assembled family on the dais. Odin was seated on the throne in full livery with Frigga standing to his left and just behind him. Thor and Lady Sif were standing to his right, and Thor looked to be having a hard time holding himself back. Cupid was reminded of an overexcited puppy trying to stay. He’d always wondered where Jim got that, now he knew. Their steps slowed as they approached the throne, their footfalls echoing loudly in the large empty banquet hall. When they were just a few steps from the bottom of the stairs leading up to the throne, they paused and Cupid waited for his mother to introduce them; it had been her show from the start after all.

Frigga smiled warmly at all of them, showing all of the poise and grace that his own mother should have had, after her long years of life. It seemed that Ares and Odin were eyeing each other, trying to decide if it would be better to battle to the death now or later. Cupid stepped up and placed himself between Jim and Winona, flaring his wings behind them like a backdrop. Jim turned and smiled up at him, the sweetest, most adorable little boy smile he’d ever seen before and it took his breath away.

“Odin and Frigga, Thor and Lady Sif, I’d like to present Ares, the God of war.” Aphrodite’s voice rang out as Ares stepped forward and managed a passable courtly bow. Cupid’s wings fluttered with annoyance; Ares shouldn’t even be there. He couldn’t understand why he was getting introduced first in all of this pomp and circumstance. But he held his breath and waited.

“This is our child, Eros, but you can call him Cupid.” Cupid stood tall and proud, nodding his head at Odinthen smiling at Frigga, Thor and Sif and receiving smiles in return.

“And Thor, sweetie, I think you may know these two; Jim and Winona Kirk.” Thor ducked his head to whisper into Sif’s ear without moving his eyes from his other wife and son. Sif nodded and Thor nearly flew down the steps. Cupid stepped back not wanting to interfere with Jim’s first meeting with his father. Thor stepped slowly over to Winona, gently lifting her hand and bringing it up to his mouth for a kiss.

Winona bit her lip and blushed at him and Cupid saw the thread of their bond deepen and solidify. He also saw a secondary bond between Sif and Winona, but pushed it to the back of his mind. It was out of his hands now, and up to them in their own time.

“Winona, you look even more lovely than the last time we met.” Thor’s voice was deeper than Cupid had expected and his speech more cultured. He felt his mother reach up and tug at one of his wing feathers, and he stepped back to her side. She was vibrating with excitement as she leaned up to whisper at him.

“Love and beauty Cupie...it’ll win every time. Maybe not the way we expect, and maybe not as soon as we want, but it always wins. Much better than the old days, huh?” He half-turned towards her to share a smile, but couldn’t keep his eyes from the radiant love shining from Winona.

“George...” Winona barely breathed the word before Thor swept her up into his arms and swung her around. Cupid could see Thor burying his face in her neck as they both smiled radiantly. Jim was bouncing on his toes in excitement, much like his father had done earlier.

“ENOUGH! Enough with this foolishness. Thor, put the mortal down this instant. This is not why we are here. We are here to meet your son and heir, not to reestablish your impossible relationship with that woman.” Odin roared, standing up from his throne and banging his staff on the floor. The smile fell from Winona’s face as Thor gently placed her back on her feet. He turned and scowled at his father, whispering near-silent apologies to Winona out of the corner of his mouth. Cupid’s mouth fell open at the blatant disrespect of the so-called “All-Father” but was cut off from stepping forward by Jim.

“Excuse you, Odin All-Father. You may be king of the gods here but that’s about as far as it goes. If my...parents want to rekindle a romance well, then, it has abso-fucking-lutely nothing to do with you.” Cupid could feel his heart beat in his throat as he waited for Odin to try and squish Jim like a bug for speaking to him like that. So much for them trying not to anger anyone while they were there. He rushed, regally rushed, to Jim’s side in a show of support for his words.

“Jimmy, that may not have been...” Cupid began but Jim cut him off by turning his back on the enraged Odin and addressed him eye to eye.

“It probably wasn’t Bones, but as much as I want to like it here...as much as I want this place and these people to feel like home...if they can’t respect my mother then they’ll have nothing to do with me.” Cupid looked deep into Jim’s eyes, confirming his seriousness. At length, he nodded his agreement.

To everyone’s utter shock, Ares was the next to step forward. He grinned at Cupid before turning back to face Odin, who still hadn’t been able to formulate a single word in his fury.

“Odin, man, the kid’s right. Thor already refused the throne...everyone knows that. So what does it matter, really? That should be between Thor, Winona and Sif over there. And, well, I may be a god of War but she sure doesn’t look all that war-like right now.” He finished with a wink at Sif and got swatted on the arm from Aphrodite for his trouble.

“Jimmy and Winny would be welcomed on Olympus with open arms. You really think that you wanna start with us? Look, here’s the deal. We are here on a probationary trip. Let’s all try to play nice and, when we leave, it’ll be up to you as to whether we are welcome back or not. But, listen to little Jimmy here. No mamma, no baby.” Cupid blinked at his mother’s interesting word choices, but on the whole was pleased with her defense.

Odin, who’d sat back down when Ares had begun to speak, stood from his chair and silently swept from the room. Frigga glared at his back as he left, then turned to the assembled family with a tired smile.

“Well, I believe that the All-Father has had enough excitement for one day. I shall leave you all to become better acquainted.” She cupped Jim’s cheek in her hand and kissed his forehead.

“Aphrodite, Ares, if you would accompany me please. I think the children need some time to themselves.” Aphrodite linked her arm through Frigga’s and the three of them left the room with a flourish. Cupid found it easier to breathe once they were all gone. Sif descended the dais and stood awkwardly on Thor’s other side from Winona, staring at Jim.

“He looks remarkably like you husband.” Sif shifted uncomfortably when she referred to Thor as her husband, but Cupid ignored the awkwardness reminding himself again that his job was done now that the three of them had been introduced.

“He does, doesn’t he? It was hard, sometimes, watching Jim grow up and seeing that face every day. But it was worth it.” Winona answered with a smile at Sif and Jim shifted on his feet. He and Thor had been silently staring at each other an arm’s length apart. Cupid nudged Jim forward with his elbow and he took a tentative step.

“Moooom, you know I hate it when you talk about me like I’m not here.” Jim pouted adorably at his mother but his father stepped right into his personal space. He took Jim’s face between his large hands and turned it back and forth, examining it from all angles.

Bones was impressed; Jim usually didn’t stand for people handling him like that. Absent father or no. He waited as patiently as he could to see what would happen next.

“I do not know Sif; I see more of Winona in him than myself. But a strapping, handsome boy certainly.” Jim’s ears flushed red at the compliment and he gently stepped back out of his father’s hold.

“I have so many questions for you but I’m really angry with you. You left us. With no word. We thought, I thought, you died and I’d never get the chance to meet you. You broke my mother’s heart. Even now, am I here to meet you or am I here because I’m suddenly recognizable as some kind of heir?” Bones froze at Jim’s words. The two of them, they’d rushed through so much that they should have talked about.

Bones stood there feeling guilty. Guilty that he’d let his feelings for Jim get in the way of helping him. They should have dealt with what Jim was now instead of falling in to bed together. They should have tried to discuss the inevitable PTSD Jim had from dying and being brought back to life. He ran impossible scenarios and unspoken conversations through his head in the silence of the room as the rest of them waited for Thor’s reply.

“You are right James and I am sorry. I have neglected you for these past years and I am striving to make that right. To make us right. Yes, the official summons was from Odin All-Father, but it came from me. I want to know you. I want to answer your questions and I would very much like a chance to defend myself. If you’ll allow it.” The smile that bloomed over Jim’s face made Bones suck in a breath.

“I can give you a chance.” Thor beamed at Winona and Sif before turning back to Jim with a more serious expression.

“Since Odin has rescinded his invitation for a tour, may I offer my services? Let us show you to your rooms and then we can meet in the banquet room so that you may meet the Warriors Three and we can continue our discussions.” Jim nodded and took off after his father’s long strides, not without grabbing Bones’ hand in excitement.

Bones felt a flash of deep love for Jim as he followed him through the corridors of Valhalla.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I managed an update! It was meant to be longer but... I didn't want to force it.

As soon as the chamber door closed behind them, Jim was all over Cupid. Jim marched Cupid backwards and shoved him down onto the large bed, crawling up after him. Jim straddled Cupid’s thighs and sat back onto his heels, looking down at the gorgeous creature beneath him.

“You’re so fucking hot.” Cupid smiled up at his lover and reached up to put his hands on Jim’s rocking hips.

“Bones man, this is all very exciting and I’m thrilled to be here and meeting my ... family and everything, but I can not concentrate when you look like that.” Jim breathed into Cupid’s bare collarbone, mouthing at the skin between words. Cupid arched up into the teasing touches and gripped Jim’s hips harder.

“Well darlin, aren’t you sweet?” Cupid drawled in his Georgian accent, just to hear Jim moan. Jim licked a stripe up the side of Cupid’s neck, ending with a bite to his earlobe. Cupid pushed his hips up into Jim’s body hard, lifting them both up off the bed.

“Need you. Need to feel you.” Jim groaned into Cupid’s ear, moving his mouth messily across Cupid’s face until their lips met. Cupid didn’t give Jim a chance to control the kiss, sliding his tongue into Jim’s mouth to dominate it before Jim had the chance. Their teeth clacked together as Jim pressed his whole body down to try and get closer.

Jim rolled his hips, wishing he had some kind of power that would remove all their clothes without either of them having to move. At that thought he paused and pulled back from the kiss.

“Fuck, I wanna unwrap you like a present.” Bones smiled up at him, cheeks puffing out and showing off his dimples and Jim leaned down to lick them. He scooted backwards, trailing his fingertips over the smooth skin of Bones’ chest and stomach, loving the way the muscles quivered under his touch.

He came to the leather kilt and traced the waist of it with his tongue before finding the hidden latch and flicking it open. He pulled it down with his teeth until he had to grip it with his hands to pull it off all the way. He tossed it behind him and whined when he realized that there were still soft leather leggings keeping his lover’s cock from him. Jim nosed the bulge of Bones’ cock blowing hot breath over the tip of it. Cupid squirmed.

Jim looked up the length of his lover’s heaving body and redoubled his efforts to get their clothes off and now. But, he couldn’t resist a little tease. Smiling, he looked to where the leather leggings fastened; on the sides with twine ties showing quite a lot of Cupid’s skin. He leaned down to suck a love bite into his lover’s hip just above the waist of his leggings as he trailed his fingers over he exposed skin of Cupid’s thighs.

“Darlin, if you want this to last you better stop teasin me.” Cupid huffed through clenched teeth. Jim couldn’t resist one more tease and he licked up the exposed skin on his lover’s thigh ending at the top and catching the end of the twine tie in his teeth as he tugged at it. He repeated the action on the other leg and leaned back on his heels to peel the pants off Cupid’s overheated skin.

“Holy fuck how are you so hot?” Jim gasped even as he fell forward again and sucked Cupid’s length into his mouth and throat.

Cupid’s hands flew to Jim’s blonde head and clenched in the hair to control Jim’s movements. He wanted this to last; wanted every time with Jim to last. But, while Jim’s plump lips and hot mouth felt amazing, they were not what he wanted. He pulled Jim off his cock, whining a little when he looked down to see the trail of saliva leading from Jim’s lips to his cock.

“Jim, I want you to take me. Do you...do you want that?” He asked, suddenly feeling shy and unclear as to why that was. He wanted to share everything with the gorgeous man above him and this was a big thing.

“God yessssss.” Jim’s hand, which had been on Cupid’s hip, moved down to his obvious erection. Jim pressed hard to stave off the orgasm he could feel building from that question. Cupid grinned up at him and he had to slip his hand inside of his pants and tug at his balls to calm himself down again.

“How do you want me Jimmy?” Cupid purred, feeling in charge and certain of himself again. Plus, he liked the panicked/aroused look on his Jim’s face.

“Fuuuuck.” Jim moaned and closed his eyes. Cupid’s smile got bigger as he answered.

“That’s the plan Jimmy.” Jim breathed hard through his nose as he came to a decision. He stood up on the bed, between Cupid’s legs and ripped his clothes off, throwing them in every direction. Cupid waved his hand slightly then presented Jim with a small pot of lubricating oil as he tried to decide where to begin. Cupid kicked his legs to rid himself of the leather leggings and lay gloriously nude underneath Jim.

Jim couldn’t even decide where to look. So he closed his eyes, dropped back down to his knees and pressed his face into the smooth skin of his lover’s stomach, tongue flicking out over the light trail of hairs there as Cupid’s cock poked him in the chin.

“Roll over for me?” He mumbled into the golden skin and felt it slide across his face as Cupid did as he was asked. Jim bit the inside of his lip as he pulled back to watch.

Newly faced with Cupid’s broad back and succulent ass, Jim swooped down for a taste, parting Cupid’s cheeks to see the only part of him that was at all pale instead of golden. Jim’s mouth watered as he lowered his head and liked a long stripe of exposed skin. He felt Cupid shudder underneath him.

“Is this okay?” He whispered into sensitive skin, just to watch the way that Cupid twitched.

“Everything is perfect with you, Jim.” Cupid rumbled in response. Jim dove back down, tongue and fingertips working together to loosen and wet Cupid’s entrance for him. When Jim was finally able to wiggle the tip of his tongue inside, Cupid’s fingers clenched in the sheets as his back arched; he wanted to feel more of that.

Both were impatient.

Jim reluctantly pulled back, dipping his fingers into the small pot of oil and watching rapturously as his fingers slid so easily into the gorgeous body beneath him. He lay the side of his head on Cupid’s lower back, tongue flashing out over the skin to taste the sweat gathering there.

“Jim, enough. Please.” Cupid moaned and Jim moaned along at the tone in his voice. It was commanding and pleading. Jim could feel the want in it. He reluctantly pulled his fingers from Bones’ welcoming heat and moved himself to kneel behind his lover.

Cupid nearly keened when he felt the blunt tip of Jim’s cock at his entrance. His whole body trembled with desire even as he shoved backwards to take it all at once. He could feel the stretch, the burn, but it sizzled into the most pleasure he’d had in a long time when he felt Jim’s hips flush up against his ass. He flexed his muscles, loving the chocked off moan that was ripped from Jim’s throat.

“Grab my hips Jimmy. Fuck me hard.” Jim was glad that Bones was so tight, or the words he’d said would have made Jim shoot his load early. He curled his hands around Bones’ hips and held him still as he pulled back and out of the tight heat.

“Holy fuck, that’s good.” Jim’s head rolled on his neck loosely as he focused all of his energy on fucking his lover into the mattress.

“C’mon Jimmy.” Bones drawled and Jim thrust back in as hard as he could. He set a punishing rhythm, encouraged by the moans and breathy pants of the man beneath him. Jim slid one hand around Bones’ hip to grip his weeping cock. He stroked it twice while mumbling dirty, filthy things into Bones’ neck.

Cupid was over stimulated, Jim’s body, Jim’s hand, Jim’s words, it was all too much. He came all over Jim’s hand and the bed, shouting his release into the air. He loved the feeling of Jim’s stiff cock in his ass as he came. He groaned as he finished and his face slumped to fall to the bed. Jim released his soft cock and gripped his hips again, thrusting into his still spasming body. It wasn’t long before Jim was shouting his own release and puling into Cupid’s body.

They fell to the bed in a tangle of limbs and a mess of come and sweat.

  
Hours later as Cupid and Jim lounged in bed, sweaty and sated, Thor decided to come in without announcing himself first. He stood, head cocked to the side in contemplation, as Jim scrambled to pull sheets up over his form and Cupid laughed until he couldn’t breathe.

“Cupid, I must apologize for barging in like this. I have long wanted to meet you, God of Love.” Thor stepped closer to the bed and held out his hand to Cupid as Jim squeaked from under the covers. Cupid sat up, the sheet falling to his hips in the process, and took Thor’s hand in his.

“I can’t say the same Thor Odinson, though I am glad to make your acquaintance now. Jim, stop being a child.” Cupid poked at the Jim shaped lump in the sheets and shared an indulgent smile with Thor.

“You know, Father, it’s really considered rude to barge into someone’s bedroom without knocking first.” Jim’s muffled voice came from somewhere near Cupid’s hip.

“I do apologize James. I merely was...over excited to come and see you. I wish, if it is agreeable with Cupid, to take you out and talk to you for a time.” Cupid nodded happily and lifted the sheet to look at Jim.

“Jimmy, your dad wants to spend some time with you. Up you get, c’mon we talked about the modesty thing. You’ve got nothing to be ashamed of and nothing he hasn’t seen before.” Jim reached out a naked arm and yanked the covers back down over him.

“Not the point Bones. Father, Dad, Thor...whatever. Just, please get out so that I can get dressed!” Jim yelled again. Cupid started laughing again as he waved Thor away.

“I swear Thor, it’ll only be a few minutes.” Thor nodded once and turned sharply walking for the door. He turned suddenly, before leaving and saw Jim crawling naked from the bed. Jim went bright red and fell onto the floor as Cupid began to laugh uproariously again.

“I think that spending too much time on Midgard has made you odd, Cupid. Though, I would ask to speak to you once I’ve spoken with James.” Cupid nodded from the bed, even as he was leaning over to check that Jim hadn’t actually hurt himself.

“No problem Thor, just give him a few minutes.” Thor opened the door and stepped out, shaking his head at the odd ways of those that had lived with mortals overlong.

Not five minutes later, Jim stepped out of the room, red faced but dressed and ready for whatever was going to happen. They stood quietly for a moment, taking the time to observe each other without an audience. Jim thought he could see a little of himself in the face before him, though his mother’s good genes had softened his facial features more than a little bit. He waited for Thor to say something, or start walking and got a little uncomfortable when he didn’t.

Thor was enjoying having his son so very close. He’d looked in on him as much as he could during his formative years; it had hurt him that his child had needed to endure so much strife and heartache. But, he’d grown tall and strong and intelligent. Winona had a lot to do with that, and Thor felt a flash of deep, consuming love for the woman he’d married.

“I wish to speak with you privately. I have thought...well, would it be okay for us to take a short flight to a nearby spot for us to speak?” Jim nodded happily, he loved flying, but didn’t realize they had planes or shuttles here. He said as much once they began walking.

“Oh, no James, you misunderstand. I will show you.” Thor led them to one of the many balconies throughout the palace and stuck out his hand. Jim blinked at him as Thor grinned maniacally. Eventually, Mjolnir zipped into Thor’s outstretched hand and he curled his fingers around the handle.

“Let’s fly James.” Thor looked critically at Jim for a moment, before shrugging.

“You are older than I thought you would be when we first flew together. I do not wish to carry you in my arms like a babe so, climb onto my back.” Thor tuned his back to Jim and waited. Jim bit the inside of his lip in indecision before shrugging and climbing onto Thor’s back in a piggy-back carry.

It was uncomfortable for Jim at first, holding onto another grown man’s back as they flew through the air thanks to a magical hammer, but then he realized something. The grown man was his father, the father he’d never known but always wanted to. He held a little bit tighter.

Eventually, they arrived at their destination; a cliff overlooking the lake? Ocean? Whatever body of water they were looking at. It was a gorgeous spot. Jim climbed down from Thor’s back and stretched a moment; they’d flown for quite a while and he hadn’t even realized it. Thor unceremoniously sat down on the cliff’s edge, dangling his feet and waved JIm over to join him.

“I didn’t want to leave, I hope you know that. Though our relations may be strained due to the necessity of my leaving James, I hope that you will give me a chance.” Jim bit his lip and tried to think of how to respond. He’d been waiting, hoping, dreaming of this moment for so long, he didn’t want to ruin it by blurting out the first thing that crossed his mind.

“Can you tell me about it? About what happened on the day of my birth?” There, that was safe enough. Or so Jim thought, at first.

“My brother, Loki, he possessed an artifact that allowed him to take over the minds of the race of men. Nero and the wormhole, those were in the wrong space at the wrong time. I oft feel saddened by the outcome of the encounter and not just for myself, you and your mother but for all affected by that day.” Jim waited, he wanted the story, but he knew his father was going to tell it in his own time.

“I could tell that Loki was controlling the Romulan called Nero and called upon mjolnir and the thunder to defeat him. I was, obviously, unsuccessful.” Jim nodded, waiting for more, but at that moment Thor turned to him, tears in his eyes.

“It hurt me so to be away from you my child. To leave you without any living memory of me. I watched you grow. You are a strong, bright, happy man and I wish I could take some of the credit for how amazing you are in mine eyes.” Jim bit the tip of his tongue trying not to respond. He didn’t really know how to respond.

“Why couldn’t you visit me?” The words slipped from Jim’s mouth before he could stop them. He covered his mouth and turned away, looking out over the water.

“Our laws differ greatly from the laws of man, James. Know that I wanted to. I tried, once, to see you in your dreams but...could not find it in myself to divulge my identity because your mother had told you nothing of my true self. I did not want to contradict her in the way she chose to raise you.” Jim nodded slowly, accepting. He honestly couldn’t say that he would have believed it.

“Can I...I mean, I know that you said you’ve watched me but, I was wondering...could I tell you about myself? My life? I feel like we have a lot of talking to catch up on.” Thor’s grin widened and Jim was shocked with the flash of feeling like he was looking into a mirror; he’d seen that look, that smile, on his own face.

“Nothing would please me more. Please, speak as long as you like James, we have time.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would not be possible without wewillspockyou and readithoney and their suppory, cajoling and all around general cheerleading. Love you both so much and I hope y'all enjoy this chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

Cupid allowed himself a few minutes to wallow in the soft sheets, but realized it wasn’t as much fun with Jim gone, so he got up and cleaned himself before donning his clothes once again. Privately, he was unsure if they would ever receive another invitation to Asgard so allowed his curiosity to get the better of him. He left the room and went wandering.

No one stopped him, no matter where he decided to go. He wandered the halls of Asgard, thinking it may be the only time he’d ever get to do so. He marveled at the architecture and only occasionally made snarky comments in his head about the grandiosity of it all.

Olympus was grand, certainly, but it was also home to him. Well, it would be once Jim called it home too. The thought pulled him up short and he smiled to himself. It felt good to have Jim be home for him. He began walking again with a spring in his step, meandering aimlessly as he thought about Jim and their home.

His steps carried him, unknowingly, towards the dungeons. The guards never stopped him, so it never occurred to him that he might be wandering into a place that he shouldn’t be going. At least, not until he heard the voices up ahead around a bend in the hall.

One was so familiar that he didn’t even have to think about it; Ares. The other brought up a memory that sent chills down his spine. He knew that cultured, refined voice; Loki. The one Asgardian he’d hoped to never meet again. His steps slowed as he drew nearer to where they were speaking.

“I think we can come to an agreement. When should we start?” Loki said, and Cupid felt fear in the pit of his stomach. He’d heard some of the stories of what Loki was capable of. Add that to what his father was capable of and it could mean the end of everything.

“Well now works for me, kid. Just gotta get you outta there. Shouldn’t be an issue for a guy like me.” Ares responded and Cupid darted around the corner to see his father breaking down the enchanted barrier keeping Loki in his cell. Both men turned to look at him. Ares had a deep frown on his face; Loki a smile.

“This is why you’ve been spying on me? This was what you were after, an alliance with Loki?” Cupid opened his mouth before he could stop himself. He bit his tongue as he took in the narrowing eyes of his mercurial father.

“What’s it to you Cupie? You gonna fight me? It’s been a while since we tried that but I’m pretty sure that we both remember what happened the last time you tried to stop me from doing something that I wanted to do.” Cupid felt his face flame in remembered humiliation at the hands of his father. That had been the worst beating of his life. Loki stepped forward.

“Don’t speak to your sweet son like that Ares. Manners, honestly. How could anyone say something so horrible to this lovely man.” Loki kept advancing and Cupid realized what was going to happen too late.

Loki stepped right into his personal space and pulled his head down. Loki slanted his lips over Cupid’s and slithered an unnatural tongue into Cupid’s mouth. He was so shocked that he could do nothing but stand there. He couldn’t push him away, couldn’t back away himself. He just...accepted it. Allowed it. Analyzed it.

He couldn’t help himself. Loki’s lips were soft and warm, just the right amount of pressure. His tongue was long, but clever. He knew every spot to flutter against; just the right way to stroke against Cupid’s tongue. He felt himself warming to the kiss; Loki was hard to resist. Cupid felt his body responding to the kiss and he was reaching out for Loki’s hips when Jim’s face flashed in his mind and he shoved Loki away as hard as he could.

Cupid raised his hand and wiped it against his mouth. He was disgusted with himself for allowing it to happen; for almost progressing the kiss. Loki smiled again as he stepped backwards to stand next to Ares.

“You know, I don’t think your little Godling boyfriend is gonna like that very much Cupie.” Cupid felt bile rise into the back of his throat. He had to tell Jim; what was he gonna tell Jim? What the hell was he going to do? Would Jim forgive him? Would Jim believe him?

“Awwww, poor little Cupie. You look a little worried. Well, I’d love to stay and help...oh, no wait. I really wouldn’t. We must be going my darling son.” Ares said with a sneer on his face. Then he and Loki were gone and Cupid was throwing up in the corner.

He stood up after disgorging his stomach contents and wiped a shaky hand across his mouth. First, he went and found the guards he’d seen earlier, to let them know about Loki’s apparent jail break. Then, he asked someone to show him how to get back to the room he and Jim had been given.

Jim was there, waiting for him.

“Bones! Where were you? Oh, man I had such a great day with Thor-my dad-Thor...is it weird that I dunno what to call him? I wanna tell you all about it! He took me-- wait, Bones you don’t look so good. What happened?” Jim rushed over to his pale and shaking form, helping him to the bed to sit down.

It warmed Cupid all the way through to see just how caring and solicitous Jim was being, even as it made him feel sicker for what he’d done. He had to fess up; just admit what happened so that Jim could have a fit. Hit him. Leave him. Whatever it was that he was going to do. What he actually did was not something that Cupid ever envisioned.

Jim laughed. Laughed uproariously until tears were streaming down his face and he was rolling on the bed, holding his stomach. Suddenly, Cupid felt a little pissed off.

“What the fuck about this is funny? My fucking father attached himself to this ... outing just so he could break Loki out of prison for some...nefarious plan. And then Loki kissed me!” Cupid paused, suddenly seeing some of the humor that Jim must see.

“Oh Bones, never change. ‘nefarious plan’? Who talks like that? And baby, do I hate that he stole one of your kisses? Yeah, because those belong to me from now until the end of time. But I’m laughing because you got yourself so worked up over it. C’mere Bones.” Jim lay back on the bed and Cupid curled himself into Jim’s warm, comforting, still giggling body.

He breathed in Jim’s scent, which had a soothing effect on him, and felt himself calm down. His heartbeat slowed, his stomach stopped churning, his breathing evened out. He felt Jim stroking his back slowly as his giggles slowed to a stop.

“You know, it’s funny, I didn’t think I could love you more. But...Bones, I think we are gonna have a happy exciting forever. It’s early days, well kinda, but I just feel like...I could never stop wanting you. I crave you. Even while I was sitting with Thor and talking, there was a part of my mind just, like, reaching out to you. Thinking about you. Wishing you were sitting next to me.” Jim whispered into his hair. Cupid felt tears well up in his eyes. No one had ever said something like that to him before.

“I love you. So much.” Cupid whispered back into Jim’s shirt. He felt Jim’s heart rate increase.

“I love you too.” Cupid turned his head up for a kiss and Jim obliged, sliding their lips together chastely. Cupid curled back into Jim’s chest and closed his eyes, the adrenaline from earlier wearing off and leaving him tired.

“Sleep Bones and I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

When Cupid awoke from his nap, Jim was still curled protectively around him, but was speaking to someone standing off to the side of their bed. Cupid slowly turned around in Jim’s arms to see his mother and Frigga standing there. He knuckled his eyes and strained to sit up; Jim wouldn’t let him.

“Hey Bones. So, uh, something has come up. Apparently I am going to have a naming ceremony.” Jim said, never breaking eye contact with Frigga, who was smiling so brightly that it lit up the room.

“Yes, and once James has been named after our fashion, we would like to give you a bonding ceremony.” She said, looking at Cupid. He stiffened slightly. Did Jim want that?

“And then, we will all go to Olympus and have another one. Doesn’t that sound great Cupie?” His mother said. He felt Jim’s soothing presence behind him and needed to speak with him alone. He couldn’t be afraid of Jim’s love anymore, but he needed to know if that was what Jim wanted.

“That sounds lovely ladies.May Jim and I have a moment alone?” Frigga nodded sedately like the queen she was and headed towards the door. Aphrodite, however, leaned down and kissed each of them on the cheek before stage whispering for them to not take too long before she headed out as well.

Silence reigned for a moment as Cupid moved around so that he and Jim were lying face to face. He traced Jim’s profile with his fingertip as he looked deeply into Jim’s eyes, trying to gauge what he saw there. It took his breath away. Love. Longing. Desire. Admiration. Worship. Cupid could see Jim’s soul in his beautiful blue eyes and he hoped the same was showing on his face. He pressed forward to kiss Jim and express his feelings back.

“Do I need to ask?” Cupid mumbled into Jim’s lips.

“No. Do I?” Jim asked back. Cupid let his lips curl into a smile.

“No. Today?” Jim pulled him impossibly closer.

“Please.” Jim said as his tongue slipped out to caress the seam of Cupid’s lips. Cupid opened his mouth and accepted Jim’s kiss. Their tongues twined and stroked together for long minutes, neither one of them pressing for more, just content to make love with their mouths. 

“You know this means we will have three weddings.” Jim breathed into Cupid’s mouth. Cupid pulled back just far enough that he could look into Jim’s eyes so that Jim could see his sincerity.

“Jim, if you wanted to have a wedding every year, every month, every day, I’d do it for you.” He felt Jim’s joy as a palpable thing in the room as Jim pressed his trembling lips to Cupid’s once again.

A knock sounded at the door and they broke apart, grinning at each other like giddy school kids. Jim shifted and allowed Cupid to enfold him in his arms before they answered the knocking. Thor entered their room, along with Sif and Winona. Winona rushed over to the bed and jumped on it, encircling both of them with her slender arms.

“Thor just told me! I’m so happy! A naming, Jimmy, that’s such a big deal here. And a bonding! I’m such a happy mother!” She giggled into their shoulders. Jim looked over at Thor and Sif, hoping one of them would save him from his mother. His was disappointed when neither seemed inclined to step forward and collect her.

“Mom you gotta let go now, okay? Seriously mom! I’m in bed with my fiance, get off!” Winona pulled back with a gasp and regarded the two, now blushing and not looking at each other, godlings.

“You’re engaged?? When did that happen?” She looked at both of them while still not getting off the bed. Jim took her by the shoulders and shoved her gently towards the edge of the bed, as a subtle hint.

“Kinda happened this morning. Oh, I suppose I should apologize, Thor, for not asking your permission? But it was Frigga and Aphrodite who decided it all.” Cupid addressed Jim’s father who stood next to the bed, beaming at them with his wives on either side of him.

“Nay Cupid, I am most pleased with the match and the bond you two share is strong. It will endure many, many long years. And our mothers can be most persuasive when they so choose to be, can they not?” Thor stepped forward to grasp Cupid’s hand. Cupid nodded silently in agreement, while trying to get up off the bed; it was ridiculous to have these conversations like this.

“Come, we have many things to attend to. Odin...refuses to attend the naming ceremony and the bonding. So, it shall simply be the five of us with Frigga performing both ceremonies and Aphrodite attending for the Olympians.”

Thor, Winona and Sif swept out of the room just as Cupid managed to untangle himself from the sheets and get out of bed. He looked towards the now closed door, then to Jim, then back with narrowed eyes. He mumbled to himself as he made his way into the washroom.

“I’d always wondered where you got so many things; now I know Jim. Now I know.” He splashed water on his face and listened to Jim moving around. He hoped that Jim was getting as much pleasure out of this trip as he was. And it was only the second day, or was it the first? Time was not passing in a way that Cupid felt familiar with.

He thought back and realized that, technically, it was still the afternoon of the first day but to his mind, adjusted for the 24 hour day. He thought back and, to his internal clock, he’d been here now for about thirty six earth hours. But he wasn’t even tired and he could see by looking out the window that the upcoming ceremonies would be taking place at just about sunset.

His mother, whatever else she may be, was a world class romantic and an excellent planner.

The seven of the convened in the throne room just a short time later. Frigga was standing in front of the throne with a smile on her face and a ribbon in her hands. Jim stopped at the bottom of the steps and everyone else melted back to observe.

“By rights, and our laws, you should have been named a long time ago, James Tiberius Kirk. That is the name that your human mother gave you and we do not seek to alter or destroy that in anyway. But it is a tradition here, in your homeland, to have multiple names.” Frigga paused and gestured for Jim to climb the first few steps up towards her; close enough that they could touch.

Frigga smiled fondly down at Jim as she chose her next words with care.

“James, we are so glad to finally have you here, with us. Thor, Sif and I consulted for a long time to find the correct name for you. If you should choose to use it here with us, we would be most pleased. However, do not feel that you must. You have been James for all of your mortal life.” Jim smiled up at her and Cupid felt his heart clench at just how young Jim looked in that moment.

“I name you Audr Thorson. Audr, in our language, means precious treasure. You are our precious treasure, thought lost and now brought to us.” Here Frigga reached out and cupped her hand around Jim’s cheek, her thumb brushing away the tears she found there.

“Step down Audr, and stand with your betrothed. We have one more name to give today. Winona, would you please come forward?” Winona and Jim looked at each other, shocked, but Cupid couldn’t find it in himself to be surprised. He could see the bonds between Thor, Winona and Sif and they were stronger than they’d been just hours ago.

“Winona Kirk, we would like to bestow a name upon you as well. Though you are not a Goddess of Norse making, you are a Goddess now. We give you the name of Svass Sinni. This translates to beloved companion. I hope that you would learn to use and love your new name as I hope James does as well. Be welcome here and know that you are loved.”

Winona accepted the hug that Frigga offered her before turning to meet the eyes of her son. Mother and son rushed together to embrace, feeling freedom and happiness in the embrace of their new family. Jim stepped back into Cupid’s welcoming arms as he gave his mother a gentle shove towards Thor and Sif.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much love to readithoney for looking this over for me, and making it seem like I can actually write well.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short, dialogue light chapter. I hope y'all enjoy it as much as I did while writing it. Also, Thor uses the word "madr"...loosely translated it means "husband". Took me 30 minutes of searching Old Norse to English dictionaries to find it. The freaking Vikings had 35 words for hair and ONE word for husband....Jeez
> 
> Love and eternal devotion to readithoney for beta-ing this. Any mistakes are totally mine!!!

Once the naming was over, Aphrodite and Frigga pulled aside to confer about the upcoming bonding ceremony. Cupid knew that Viking Bonding rituals were extremely important in their society as well as usually complex, but he wasn’t unsure of the protocol for this particular one. He tried to edge towards the Goddesses so that he could eavesdrop, but was grabbed by Thor.

“Nay Cupid, allow them their planning. As father of one of the madr I would speak with thee privately.” Cupid felt a small spark of something close to fear in the pit of his stomach at Thor’s words. He allowed himself to be led out onto the nearby balcony.

Cupid had always been able to handle himself in a physical fight; with the exception of at the hands of his father. However, he hated to get his hands dirty so to speak. As his current mortal identity would put it, “he’s a lover not a fighter, dammit.” Thor,his very soon to be-father-in-law, was not just a fighter but a warrior. A very capable one. Cupid knew that Thor approved of the match but privately wondered if he was about to pay dearly for allowing Loki to escape. Well, “allow” was a rather strong word for what happened.

“I wish you luck with my Aurd, Cupid of Olympus. I know that I myself am not easily dealt with at times; as my lady wife is overfond of reminding me.” Thor began with a smile and small laugh at himself. Cupid felt his fear vanish; these Asgardians were good people in truth and not so very different from his own family on Olympus.

“I can be foolhardy and stubborn. Most certainly I am set in my ways. Though our time has been but brief, I see many of the same qualities in Audr. But I think you are more than a match for him.” Cupid laughed and nodded, thinking of all the times he’d to “handle” Jim without letting the other man know what he was doing.

“Before we return for your bonding, I must say one more thing. I apologize for both Odin and Loki. My family is ofttimes a trial. I hope your unfortunate encounter with Loki has not given you cause to regret coming here with Audr.”

“Never, Thor Odinson, could I regret coming here. I only have to look at Jim’s happy face to remind myself. He is worth everything to me. I would endure anything for him. I only hope that he feels as strongly.” Thor reached out and grasped Cupid’s shoulder. The two men looked into each other’s eyes for a long moment.

“He most certainly does Cupid. Listen to me now: do not ever doubt his love for you or yours for him. Do not ever doubt your worth as a man to be loved.” Thor pulled Cupid in for a hug and Cupid smiled into the younger God’s shoulder.

“Thank you.” He replied simply, for what else was there for him to say? Thor turned from the embrace to the sound of Winona’s voice.

“Boys, Frigga is ready now. Let’s get my baby married.”

“Coming Svass.” Thor replied, and Cupid could tell just how much he liked being able to call Winona that.

The ceremony was unexpectedly short and simple, but it brought tears of joy to every eye in the room. Frigga conducted the whole ceremony in Old Norse - Cupid and Jim didn’t understand a word of it. It didn’t matter.

Cupid knew better than most that love was a universal language.

It was much like a Celtic Handfasting. While Frigga chanted in a melodic voice she wrapped a ribbon around Cupid and Jim’s entwined hands. Then, she led them in a sedate march around the perimeter of the room before stopping at the door to light a torch. She passed the lit torch to Thor, who lit another and on down the line of attendees until everyone had a lit torch in their hands except for the new couple.

Frigga then led the couple and party down the corridor towards the chambers that Cupid and Jim had been given earlier in the day. During the ceremony, it had finally grown dark and Cupid realized that the only light in the hallway was coming from the bridal party’s lit torches.

Frigga smiled at them once they reached their chambers and pushed the doors open gently, gesturing them inside. Cupid felt an anticipatory shiver run up his spine as he squeezed Jim’s fingers and headed inside. They turned together to address their family, but were cut off by Frigga, speaking English once again.

“Though magic certainly exists, I am certain that there will be no children conceived this night. Having said that...” Frigga paused to laugh lightly, “ I wish you a fruitful union. May all of our combined blessings fall on you in your eventual slumber.” Cupid and Jim smiled silently, choked with emotion by her words. They continued smiling as Frigga and their family retreated and closed the doors.

“Bones...” Jim started, his voice quivering with emotion. Cupid leaned forward and kissed him. He gently reached to unwrap the ribbon from their hands, but was stopped by Jim.

“I want to be tied to you tonight. Leave it alone, please.” Jim shoved him backwards towards the bed and fell on top of him.

They kissed and rolled around for some time, reverently pulling off each other’s clothes. Their lovemaking was slow, tender and all-consuming. Their bond flared so brightly at one point that even Cupid saw it before it dimmed again. It took his breath away.

On Earth, at that very same moment, there was a bright sky of shooting stars, more amazing and intense than any other ever recorded.

The morning after their handfasting dawned bright and beautiful. Jim opened his eyes as he turned in Cupid’s arms to look at his new husband. Cupid was already awake and smiling at him.

“Good mornin’ darlin’ husband.” Cupid whispered and Jim felt his grin grow enough to split his face.

“Good morning to you husband.” Jim stretched his neck up for a kiss and Cupid was only too happy to oblige. They traded sleepy kisses for a few wonderful minutes but were soon interrupted by a knock on their door. Jim buried his head in Cupid’s neck, giggling, as Cupid called out for the knocker to enter.

Thor strode right up to the side of the bed, clearly bursting with good humor and energy. He beamed down at the newlyweds and Cupid had the feeling that he was looking at the humanoid version of a golden retriever puppy.

“Good Morn to you both! I have many grand plans for the day. I invite you to mine chambers to break your fast with us.” With that, Thor turned and left before either of them could reply.

“I’m guessing here, but I think that was a command not an invitation. The honeymoon will have to wait Jimmy. C’mon let’s get up and head out.” Cupid shifted Jim off him so that he could get up while Jim groaned and pulled a pillow over his head.

“I had all kinds of sexy plans for today. Do the Vikings not have honeymoons?” Jim shifted the pillow over his head and opened one eye to watch his husband meander through the room naked. One part of Jim was certainly up now.

“Sorry darlin, I don’t think so. Farmers and Warriors the lot of them, and those kinds of folk don’t get a lot of leisure time. C’mon, get up now and I’ll make it up to you later.” Cupid wiggled his bare ass at Jim as he headed into the washroom. Jim leapt out of the bed to follow.


	15. Chapter 15

Jim loved the Warriors Three. It was clear just how much love and respect they had for Thor and he was starting to be able to see why. There was no guile to his father; every emotion was right at the surface of him. It was refreshing to Jim, who out of necessity, kept a lot of things inside and was typically surrounded by people who did the same.

All of that mattered so much less than the way that Winona and Thor interacted. Jim had never seen his mother so happy. She practically glowed from within. The glances that she, Thor and Sif shared across the room were filled with love, happiness and things that Jim would rather not know about his mother. Seriously, he could have happily lived for eternity not knowing his mother’s bedroom proclivities. He suddenly had the thought of how that might work, the three of them in bed together and shivered unpleasantly. Bones came up and put an arm around him, leaning down to whisper in his ear.

“You’re going to have to get over all those human inhibitions Jimmy. They’re happy, what else matters?” Jim turned to look into the eyes of his own personal God of Love.

“I know and I’m trying. It’s just - they’re my parents!” Bones threw his head back and laughed as Jim tried to resist the impulse to lean over and lick a stripe up the neck that was being presented to him. Bones’s eyes were dancing when he focused them back on Jim’s face.

“I have it on good authority that people continue to be intimate after becoming parents.” Jim made a face and turned away. He knew that, he just didn’t want to know that.

“I’m kinda shocked that no one is more upset about the whole Loki issue.” Jim said as he snuggled further into his new husband’s personal space.

“From what I understand, he does this kind of thing a lot. He’s a trickster God. It’s nearly impossible to keep him captured. I’m sure he’ll try something with Ares soon and they’ll head out to stop him. Though I have to admit, Ares’ involvement is what is making me nervous. That man is not sane or rational at the best of times and he loves to fight.” Cupid replied, tightening his arm.

The ceremony the night before had been lovely but it had changed everything and nothing all at the same time. Cupid’s need for Jim and having him close hadn’t abated; if anything it increased. Jim was his husband now. Cupid felt more free and at ease in his own skin that he had for hundreds of years. It felt amazing.

Gone was so much of his worry and stress, replaced by pure love and desire. He felt his actual physical form increasing in strength and he felt healthier than he had in memory. His muscles and skin were firmer; clearer. His wings were brighter in color and he felt the desire to smile all the time. He knew that he was going to have a difficult time adjusting back to being Leonard McCoy. He almost wished that he didn’t have to. At the same time, he loved that life and the friends they’d made there. Plus, with no Leonard McCoy, there would be no Jim Kirk in his life.

He kissed Jim’s cheek tenderly and stepped back to look at him; really look at him. He looked, at that moment, not like Jim Kirk, but Audr Thorson. Jim belonged here in this life with these people.

“Jimmy darlin - do you maybe wanna go for a fly with me? I’ve got a powerful need to stretch my wings and I’d love it if you came with me.” Jim nodded eagerly and they slipped away unnoticed by all but Sif. She smiled and let them go, already feeling a tender love for them in her heart, though they were not her children by blood. Sif put her arm around Winona’s back and pulled her close, both women feeling a thrill at the way their bodies touched.

Flying with Bones was different from flying with his father for so many reasons, but the one that stuck out in his mind was that he loved the way Bones held him. Jim felt tenderly cradled in his husband’s strong arms as they flew through the air over Asgard. He was able to see more of the land this time from his perch in Bones’ arms; it was quite easily the most beautiful place he’d ever seen. It called to him, pulled at him in a way that he’d never felt before.

Bones landed, funnily enough, at the same overhang Thor had taken him to the day before. They sat in silence for a moment, enjoying the view and the company. Jim knew that Bones wanted to say something to him and was more than content to wait until Bones was ready. It didn’t take long.

“Can we be Jim and Bones for a little while - instead of Cupid and Audr?” Jim glanced at Bones from the corner of his eye.

“You’re always Bones to me,but yeah I know what you mean.” He leaned over for a kiss before turning to look out over the water and waiting for Bones to order his thoughts and speak.

“We have so much to talk about Jimmy. So much to deal with. Immortal or not, we still gotta talk about the reactor core...and all that happened with that.” Bones’ voice was tight and strained at the memory, like he was forcing the words out. Jim knew that speaking wouldn’t help so he reached over and picked up his beloved’s hand and held it to his chest, over his beating heart. Bones took a deep breath and both of them felt soothed.

“We have to figure out when we’re gonna get to Olympus - my relatives are clamoring in my head about bringing you home so they can meet you. Well, the ones that haven’t already of course.” Jim laughed as Bones sneered at the thought of his extended family. He knew they weren’t all as amazing as Heracles, but they couldn’t be half as bad as Bones thought. He kept his silence; he could tell there was something else on Bones’s mind.

“And...well, I suppose we aughta talk about - I mean I should have started with this but....Do you wanna go back, Jimmy? To the Enterprise, to Starfleet, to mortal life and hiding who you are? We don’t have to. We have options available to us. We could set up a home here or go to Olympus and my home there. I just.... I want you to be happy more than anything.” Jim dropped Bones’s hand in shock; he hadn’t even thought about that.

“You know, my gut instinct is to say of course we have to go back. I never even thought about staying here as an option; this place, my family...they will always be here. The Enterprise, Spock, Uhura, Sulu, Chekov...they wont. And they’re our family too, aren’t they?” Jim tilted his head to look up at Bones and saw him with a fond smile on his face as he nodded his head.

“Whatever else I am, I’m James Tiberius Kirk, Captain of the starship Enterprise and you’re Leonard Horatio McCoy my Chief Medical officer. We have to go back, but it won’t be forever. I love - loved our life before all of this happened, but it can only be better now. We’re married and we have all of eternity together. It’s...it’s better than any daydream I’d ever had.” Sometimes Jim had trouble speaking from his heart, but here with Bones and no one else, he knew it was the only possible way to answer.

Honesty was going to be the most important thing in their relationship. Well, honesty and love. And amazing, earth shattering sex. All three were equally important.

Cupid gathered Jim into his arms and flew them back to their rooms. He touched down on the balcony but at the last second lifted them back into the air, hovering.

“Bones what?” Jim started but Cupid just shifted his hold on the gorgeous creature in his arms and crushed their lips together. He licked at the seam of Jim’s lips and groaned when Jim granted him access. He felt Jim lift his legs and wrap them around his hips as they hovered in the air.

“You ever had sex while flying husband?” Jim asked as he rolled his hips, grinding their cocks together.

“No.” Cupid replied while licking and sucking at Jim’s neck. He felt Jim shake with laughter as he reached around and stroked the bare skin between Cupid’s wings.

“You think you can keep your attention on keeping us in the air?” Jim’s breath was coming in heaving pants and they hadn’t even removed any clothing yet. Cupid felt a shudder run through his body at the thought of fucking Jim in the air. 

“Do your worst darlin.” Cupid answered as Jim loosened his legs so that he could push Cupid’s loose pants down off him. Cupid slipped his hands down the back of Jim’s pants and cupped his ass, tugging at the pants and laughing with Jim as they got tangled.

“Patience oh mighty God of Love.” Jim wrapped his arms around Cupid’s neck and held on tight as he swung his legs down to get his pants off. His grip slipped before he could kick them of his legs and both of them crashed to the stone floor, laughing and groaning.

“Maybe, next time we wanna try that darlin, we should get undressed first.” Cupid groaned as he rolled up onto his knees to get up. Jim flopped on his back on the ground, moaning theatrically.

“Aw man, it was gonna be so good! I’ve ruined the mood, haven’t I?” Jim accepted Cupid’s hand to help him up and they stood, giggling at each other, half-dressed on their balcony.

“No, Jimmy. If you can’t laugh at mishaps during sex, you aint havin sex with the right person. C’mon, let’s go check out the tub in the bathroom.” Cupid limped into the bathroom and Jim followed behind, trying to get the laughter out of his system.

“So not every time is gonna be like last night?” Jim asked as Cupid began to fill the giant tub. He vanished his wings and turned around to look at his husband. He cupped Jim’s face in his hands and kissed him sweetly before he pulled back and opened his eyes.

“No darlin, it’s only gonna be better. It’s gonna get better every single time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got one, or possibly two, more chapters of this fic, but the main story is drawing to a close. I'm going to keep it as an open universe, though, just in case I want to add more. I hope you like this chapter, it's short and sweet but important!


	16. Chapter 16

The week with the Asgardians concluded with a scene that Cupid had been expecting, but apparently Jim hadn’t. Winona was not returning to earth with them, choosing instead to stay with Thor and Sif. Jim stood stock still, blinking and clearly trying not to cry when she told them.

“But mom...” Winona smiled and placed a finger over Jim’s lips. She pulled his face down and kissed his forehead and his eyes before shoving him back into Cupid’s arms.

“You had to realize...the only thing there for me is you baby. And you can come here anytime you want.” Jim’s chin quivered and Cupid brought his arms up around his husband, putting his chin on Jim’s shoulder so that he could whisper into his ear.

“Tell your mother that you’re happy for her and that you love her and that if Thor, Sif or anyone else here hurts her in anyway, we are gonna come take her away with us.” Jim parroted his words, still in shock. Winona gave the two of them a watery smile and reached over to pat Cupid’s cheek.

“You take care of him too. Take care of each other. And when you want to come visit us, let us know. I love you my babies.” Jim sniffed and blinked as he pulled Cupid forward so they could both hug Winona.

“I know you aren’t gone forever but this feels different from any other time we’ve said goodbye before mom.” Jim and Cupid hugged her tight then stepped back and waved to Aphrodite, signaling that they were ready to go.

They’d said a formal goodbye to Frigga, Thor, Sif and a reluctant Odin earlier in the day. Winona was the only one that accompanied them to Heimdallr’s house to say farewell. Thor and Jim’s relationship, while markedly better than it was just a few days ago, was still strained. Thor had still been an absent father; and Jim had many times over the years where he could’ve used a father.

Aphrodite waved them forward and they were gone, traveling not through the bifrost this time, but Aphrodite’s power. When they arrived at their apartment back on earth, Jim was grateful for it. After the emotional goodbye with his mother, he wasn’t sure that he could handle that “dead” feeling that he got from traveling through the bifrost.

“Well, I’m going to head home, Cupie, and I’ll see the two of you soon. It looks like we’ve only been gone for a day. Well, one mortal day anyway. Don’t stay too long, people are excited to celebrate your marriage!” And she was gone in a cloud of rose petals and overwhelming rose scent.

Jim and Cupid stepped into their apartment only to stop in shock of what they saw on their couch. Scotty, who they’d totally forgotten about, in his tiny, natural form. He was drunk on their couch and softly singing to himself.

“All by myseeeellf...don wanna be...all by myself...anymorrrreeee” Jim bit his lip to keep from laughing, but it was too late. The piskie had heard them come in, and flew up off the couch in a drunken, Scottish rage.

“A bhurraidh! You two absolute berks! Did I no ‘elp ye in a time o need? An ye just left old Scotty ‘ere alone! Wi’ no warning! I came over ready to leave and ye were GONE!” He roared at them as he flew towards their faces. Only, he was so small that he sounded like a mouse squeaking. Jim collapsed into giggles as Cupid blinked hard and tried to keep a straight face. It was no use, tiny Scotty in his drunken rage was hilarious.

Cupid and Jim both fell to the floor, giggling helplessly as Scotty hovered over them, spewing slurred Gaelic insults.

After managing to get up and calm Scotty down while they subtly sobered him up, they told him everything that had happened on Asgard. His eyes shone when they discussed the naming and the bonding ceremony. He was such a tiny little sap, Cupid thought fondly as he passed another cup of coffee over his way. 

“So here’s the plan. We’re gonna call up Spock and Uhura for dinner, spend the night here and head over to Olympus in the morning. You with us?” Cupid said over the rim of his own coffee. He didn’t realize until they were back in their apartment just how much all that time in Asgard had taken out of him. He felt totally exhausted; in a good way.

“Oh aye. I’ll never pass up a chance to head to Olympus. Wouldn’t mind seeing some driads, of you know wha I mean.” 

Jim snorted into his water. “Aren’t they a little...big for you?” 

Cupid watched with enjoyment as Scotty went very still and narrowed his eyes at Jim. Jim was gonna get it and he wasn’t going to lift a finger to help him. Scotty lifted himself from his perch on the counter and flew up into Jim’s face, his tiny pointer finger on the tip of Jim’s nose.

“I’ll show ye lad!” Watching his husband be beat up by a tiny piskie was the highlight of the day for Cupid. Jim went down like a sack of potatoes, squealing for help as Scotty darted here and there, sometimes clearly tickling Jim and making him howl with laughter, sometimes clearly poking tiny fingers into nerve clusters making Jim howl with pain.

“Help me!” Jim cried from the floor but Cupid was too preoccupied laughing until tears were streaming down his face to do a thing. Finally Scotty felt that his honor had been sufficiently defended and he flew off in a huff while Cupid dried his tears of mirth and helped his indignant husband off the floor. Once Jim was on his feet he yanked his arm out of Cupid’s grip and stomped off towards the shower.

“Some help you are!” He yelled over his shoulder.

“I’m a lover not a fighter Jimmy!” Cupid yelled back through his renewed giggles.

Dinner with Spock and Uhura went well, though it was difficult for Jim and Bones to avoid talking about their bonding ceremony. It was also, more so for Jim than Bones, difficult to remember that a week had passed for them while it had only been a day for Spock and Uhura.

“You two are different. What is different?” Spock asked, after dinner while they were lingering over drinks. Jim and Bones turned to smile at each other before Bones gestured Jim to answer.

“Well, I guess you two will be the first to know. We’re engaged. We’re gonna wait a while to get married. We wouldn’t want to steal your thunder.” Jim snickered on the last word and Bones kicked his ankle under the table.

“That’s wonderful! You two finally pulled your heads out of your asses and realized it! I’m so happy for you!” Uhura, who had indulged a little bit too much over dinner, jumped up from the table and wobbled over to them to plant sloppy kisses on their cheeks in congratulations. Spock sedately got up from the table as well to collect his errant fiancee. 

“I offer my sincere congratulations as well. May you always make each other happy.” Spock tipped his head and gently but firmly guided Uhura out of the restaurant. Bones was so entertained he didn’t even mind picking up the check.

The next morning, after making sure that Scotty was with them, they headed to Olympus and Cupid’s home. He’d not been there for a long time, longer than Jim had even been alive, and didn’t know what to expect. But, knowing his mother and his overbearing family, he should’ve expected the sight that met their eyes.

“That is a LOT of streamers.” Jim giggled as they looked up at the front of Cupid’s modest home. It was a cute little cabin, with a porch running around the entire first floor and two balconies off the second floor. There were no Grecian pillars, no marble, no statues, nothing that would mark it as Greek and yet, Jim thought there was something very Greek about it. 

However, it wasn’t the giant “congrats” banner, the pink and white paper streamers, or the red heart-shaped balloons. The front porch looked very “Valentine’s Day Dance.” Jim felt tears streaming down the sides of his face when he turned to see the look of complete disgust on his husband’s face.

“My family is fuckin nuts. I bet I even know which idiots did this shit. Quit laughing, Jimmy!” Cupid stormed up the steps and rudely batted the balloons aside as he tried to reach the front door. He’d cleared a path behind him, so Jim and Scotty felt safe following.

The inside of the house was much more austere than the outside; clearly Bones’ family hadn’t broken in to decorate the inside. It was comfy; like the inside of a log cabin. An open living room and kitchen-type area, though Jim was honest with himself and barely recognized the oven for what it was. There was a big room just off the living room and when Jim and Scotty went exploring they found it was the most overstuffed library they’d ever seen. There was a staircase leading upstairs where they found two bedrooms and a bathroom. Jim wandered into what was clearly the master bedroom to find Cupid standing there with a smile on his handsome face.

“Hey gorgeous.” Jim walked up behind his husband and wrapped his arms around Bones’s waist. Bones pressed back against him and Jim could hear just how happy and relaxed he was when he spoke.

“Hey yourself. It’s good to be home Jimmy.” Jim smiled and pressed a kiss to the skin between his husband’s shoulder blades before releasing him and stepping back to survey the room. There was a large canopy bed with light, gauzy curtains. To the side Jim could see a private bathroom with a gigantic marble bath and there was a private balcony. The room smelled warm, and comfortable; like home.

“Do we have time to try out that nice big bed over there before the party, Bones?” Jim wiggled is eyebrows and gave his best, flirty grin. Bones shook his head sadly.

“I wish. We’re already running ‘late’ and I can hear my mother screeching at me to hurry up.” He tapped one finger on his temple as he spoke and Jim felt deflated. His lower lip pushed out in a pout.

“Jimmy don’t do that. Tell you what, I got a special surprise for you, but only if we head out now.” Jim watched, his cock twitching in his pants at the suggestive look on his husband’s face.

No sooner than they had walked into the party, was someone squealing “DADDY” and a curvaceous brunette beauty was throwing herself into Bones’s arms. Bones had a kid? Jim thought that he must have missed that tale in his Greek mythology perusal, but the answer was clear from the smile threatening to burst off Bones’s face and the tender way he held the girl in his arms.

“Hedone, my baby girl! I’ve missed you.” He sighed as he kissed the top of her head. She pulled back with a pout on her perfect face.

“Daddy! Jeez, I haven’t gone by that name in such a long time. You need to come home more often; I go by Voluptas now.” She stamped her petite foot on the ground in frustration before turning to Jim and aiming all of her considerable charms his way. Jim felt his head get fuzzy.

“You must be Daddy’s new husband! I’m so happy to meet you. Finally!” She leveled a glare at her father who only shrugged and pulled Jim closer to his side in response.

“Well, anyway, I’m Voluptas, the Goddess of sensual pleasures, at your service.” She managed a cheeky curtsy at Jim but he could think nothing except that she needed to stop smiling at him and go away. He needed Cupid in the worst way and he needed him now. Jim squirmed in his husband’s hold.

“Hedo-Voluptas, sorry that’s gonna take some getting used to. Look, Jim’s still new to all this and I think you’re overwhelming him a bit. Can we catch up later?” Voluptas upped the wattage of the smile that she was aiming at JIm and took one tiny step further into his personal space. Jim felt his cock go from half-hard to fully hard and twitching in his pants.

“Am I making you uncomfortable...or really, really comfortable? Oh, immortals that were once mortals are so much fun!” She reached out and cupped the side of Jim’s face briefly, before standing on her toes to kiss her father’s cheek.

“Daddy, you can consider that my bonding gift to you.” She smiled and sashayed away, swinging her full hips as she went.

“If she weren’t an adult I swear I’d bend her over my knee and spank her. She’s such a brat like her grandmother.” 

Jim groaned audibly and turned his body into his husband’s, rutting his cock on Bones’ hip wildly.

“Don’t, don’t say shit like that right now Bones. Oh, fuck, can we step outside for a minute? My head is all fuzzy and - oh god - my cock...I need... I need....” He thrust his hips wildly again, getting not nearly enough friction as Bones laughed into his ear.

“Don’t you worry darlin, I know what you need.” Cupid guided Jim to the private balcony off to the side of the giant room. Jim keened as his husband dropped to his knees in front of him, guiding Jim to sink his fingers in the bleached-blonde hair as the zip on his pants was pulled teasingly down.

Jim, completely incoherent now, mewled as Bones mouthed along the ridge of his cock before pulling it out of the slit in his boxers. Bones’ mouth felt so hot, wet and right around him. So perfect. Jim threw his head back so hard that it hit the wall he was leaning against and stars burst in front of his eyes. His fingertips curled into Bones’s scalp as he felt an agile, clever tongue trail around the head of his cock before tapping at the slit. He whined his displeasure when the mouth moved away.

“No, Jimmy, look at me. C’mon my Jimmy, my darlin, you can do it. Look at me.” Jim angled his head down to catch his husband’s eye and his breath stuttered in his throat.

His husband’s beautiful hazel green eyes looked up at him, drawing all of his attention. He felt the pleasure of his pouty lips, hot mouth and clever tongue, but what sent Jim over the edge; what had him slamming his hips forward, yanking on that blonde hair and screaming into the night was the look in Cupid’s eyes.

Bones’s hands on his hips helped guide him down the wall until he was sitting on the floor, getting tucked back in and zipped back up. He looked up again, into Bones’s eyes, to see them glinting with humor. He took in the flushed face and swollen lips and whined incoherently as he watched Bones’s adam’s apple bob while he swallowed Jim’s release.

“Better Jimmy?” Bones husked as he brushed their lips together. In answer, Jim surged forward sinking his hands into Bones’ hair again as he plunged his tongue into Bones’ mouth, chasing the taste of himself. He stroked his tongue alongside his husband’s, both of them groaning at the taste. He pulled away and sagged back still turned on and ready to go again, but more in control. His chest heaved as he panted for breath.

“What did she do to me Bones?” Jim whispered through a dry throat. His eyes were squeezed shut tight and he felt soothing kisses across his cheekbones and closed eyelids.

“It’s a little trick she learned a long time ago. Can you control yourself enough to head back inside?” Jim had to think for a moment about that. He wanted to say no. He wanted to take Bones back to their cabin and christen every inch of the space but he could hear the longing in Bones’s voice. He’d been away from this place for so long; as much as he complained about his big, crazy, extended family, Jim would tell just how much he’d missed them.

“I can. Help me up and let’s go show me off, huh?” Cupid chuckled again and pressed another soft kiss to Jim’s lips as he helped him get up off the floor.

The party was interesting, Jim thought as he watched his husband spend time with his family. Some of the people, Jim could tell, Cupid had seen more recently than others. And, though he gathered that marriages weren’t much of a big deal to them here, they all seemed so very happy for them. He’d been blessed, thanked, congratulated and even threatened by more people than he could count. Big, crazy, scary family they were, yes, but Jim could tell just how much every single person there loved and treasured his husband.

Finally, they’d talked to enough people, shook enough hands, and generally socialized enough that Bones came over to Jim and said they could leave. Jim was so relieved, whatever Voluptas had hit him with still hadn’t worn off and he’d been wandering the party in various states of horniness ever since the amazing blow job on the porch.

“I need you.” He whispered to Bones as they left the giant space. Bones’s eyes were shining with good humor and lust as he looked at Jim.

“You’ll always have me. But don’t you worry darlin, once again, I know exactly what you need.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to wewillspockyou and readithoney for all their support and help. Wouldn't be possible without you two! Maybe two more chapters to go folks....


	17. Chapter 17

Olympus would always feel like home for Cupid, no matter what name he was using. He treasured the time they were able to spend there. He saw relatives that he hadn't seen in hundreds of years. It was a wonderful few days, he thought as they hefted yet another load of bonding gifts into the house.

"Man bones you really do have a huge family. I've never even heard of some of them." Jim said with a sigh as he flopped down into one of the chairs in the living room of the cabin. Cupid sat on the arm of the chair and kissed Jim's head.

"Remember back when this started and Scotty told you to only believe about one third of the fairy tales that were written down as Greek mythology? Well one third is just about how many of my family members got their own stories." He pulled away from Jim and gestured to the pile of bonding gifts sitting by the unlit fireplace. It seemed like everyone on Olympus had wanted to congratulate them and give them some kind of gift; Cupid tried not to groan as he thought about the thank you notes he would have to write.

Hephaestus, despite being technically married to Cupid’s philandering mother, made them gorgeous weapons, a new bow for Cupid and a sword for Jim, one more suited to his fighting style. Voluptas had given her father a private gift, an offer to come and ‘inspire’ Jim in the bedroom anytime it was needed. Looking over at Jim and seeing the way that he was looking back, Cupid thought it unlikely that he would ever need to use that.

Cupid’s eyes roved the pile in front of him and saw something shiny sticking out from the bottom. He leaned over to reach for it, smiling back at Jim as he took the opportunity to grope his ass. When he sat back up he was unsure of what, exactly, he was holding. It was a mechanical owl made from silver and gold. Cupid and Jim stared at it for a while, trying to figure out the significance of it before they both dissolved into tears of laughter.

“There’s always that one wedding gift that you can’t describe. You can’t figure out what the person was thinking when they sent it...I think we have a winner.”Cupid giggled as Jim tried to catch his breath.

“Oh no Bonesy, that’s going in a place of honor. On the mantle at home and right into our quarters on the ship, once she’s up and running again.” Jim began to giggle again, his face turning red and sliding down in his chair. Cupid watched fondly for a second, then turned back to the monstrosity that was the owl to try and picture it.

When Jim mentioned their little apartment and the Enterprise Cupid realized that he was ready to head to their home; back to Earth and the Enterprise and their mortal family. It was odd, thinking about their little apartment on Earth as home but it felt so right to Cupid.

"I know we said we would stay for a week Jimmy but..." Cupid began and Jim's head shot up with a questioning look.

"You ready to go home Bones?" Cupid nodded slowly and watched Jim's face light up.

"Me too. First thing tomorrow we will get up, find Scotty and head home." Bones leaned down to press another kiss to Jim's golden hair in answer. Home sounded good.

They both should have been expecting it and yet, when faced with the situation both Cupid and Jim were at a complete loss as to how to deal with it. Scotty, in his natural, tiny form, surrounded by dryads in the woods and ready to fight them to avoid leaving. The dryads giggled and fussed, apparently they thought he was just the cutest thing. Jim nearly gagged when he caught one of them cooing and baby talking to the Scottish Piskie.

“This is insanity, Bones. He’s not even speaking English! What...what the hell language is that?” JIm asked as he turned away from the sickening scene. Cupid was looking on fondly, until he heard the words coming out of Scott’s mouth, then he too turned away in disgust.

“It’s part Greek, part Gaelic and part English. It’s the worst mix of words that I could ever...oh shit, he needs to stop talking about that kind of thing. Scotty, man, have you no shame???” Cupid turned and yelled at the tiny piskie, who flipped a finger at him and yelled back, “Pa na gamy-thees, Bampot!” Cupid gasped and got a mean look in his eye as Jim grabbed his arm to hold him back.

“What did he just say?” Cupid swallowed his anger and turned to look at Jim.

“He told me to fuck off in greek and called me an idiot in Scottish. It’s the mingling of the words that’s making me ill, not really what he’s actually...saying...” Cupid trailed off as he realized just how he could get the dryads away from Scotty and get them out of here.

“Artemis!” He yelled, loud enough that the dryads’ trees began to shake and leaves swirled gently to the ground. They dropped Scotty, who managed to right himself just before he was about to hit the ground.

“OI!!! What do you think you’re doin, bawbag?” Scotty yelled as he flew at Cupid’s face in a rage. Cupid reached out at the last second and grabbed Scotty’s neck between his fingers.

“We are going home now, piskie! And I’ll not have you calling me bawbag again. Are we understood?” Jim stood back and watched the interaction with his mouth hanging open in shock. Up until that very second, he was unable to picture his loving, goofy, sexy husband as being the son of the god of war. The fury in his face was a terrible thing to behold. It was also, in Jim’s humble opinion, hot as hell. Fortunately, he said as much aloud and was able to diffuse the tension. 

Though, Scotty still made the trip back to Earth stuffed inside a small glass jar, screaming bloody murder. 

Cupid released Scotty from his tiny cell with a warning to behave himself or he’d be forced to contact the Ghillie Dhu, which Jim gathered were Scottish Dryads but not quite as fun-loving as their Greek counterparts. Scotty left with a tiny scowl on his face, but his lips were silent.

Jim and Cupid gathered all of their gifts from their sundry relatives and dumped them on the bed in Bones’ old room, knowing that they would be sharing Jim’s room from now on. They stood in the doorway and looked at all of the stuff gathered there.

“It’s gonna be nice to have an office and a room for all the things we gather from our travels.” Jim said quietly before he groaned. “We have to get all your stuff over to our room, don’t we?” Cupid pulled Jim in close, bending down to kiss the back of his neck just under the hairline.

“It can wait, Jimmy. Let’s go to bed.” 

****************************************************

"It's kind if amazing what almost dying did for my life" Jim mused aloud as they lay in bed later that night. Bones snorted and curled his arm further around Jim's shoulder so that he could rest his hand above Jim's heart.

"Not almost dying Jimmy. You were dead." He whispered into Jim's golden hair, just above his ear. Jim turned his head and placed a gentle kiss into Bones's collarbone.

"Right. Now that we’re home we need to talk about that." Bones nodded in the darkness of their bedroom.

"When you're ready darlin, only when you're ready. Right now, you aren't ready. Let's settle back into our life and check on your ship first." Jim turned and hoisted himself up so that he could peer into Bones's eyes in the darkness.

"Our ship." He insisted gently before placing a chaste kiss on his husband’s lips. 

"Our ship." Bones agreed and Jim shifted back down the bed to curl into his arms again.

Their ship, it turned out, was almost ready to be relaunched within the month. They spent the month gathering their crew mates, healing, and with Bones constantly reminding Jim to "cover up."

Jim struggled with the concealing of his own godly form, as it had developed so gradually. He barely noticed the glow he had about him most of the time, though the one that his husband had still made his breath catch in his throat.

Hecate and Frigga both made special trips to visit their home, in the small amount of downtime they had, to help Jim learn how to glamour his natural form. He despised it at first, but grew to think of it simply as getting dressed.

As the time to relaunch the Enterprise drew near, Jim became sullen and withdrawn from everyone except for Bones. Spock and Uhura both commented on it and bones shrugged helplessly and said that Jim was "working through the PTSD." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either.

Jim wanted his parents, Winona and Thor both, at the relaunch ceremony. He'd contacted them, asking for them to come in glamour and be there for him. Odin was refusing to grant them permission and Jim was trying to deal with having his parents miss another one of his life's milestones.

Bones, heartsick and frustrated, called in nearly every favor he had and gained an audience with his grandfather a few days before the ceremony.

"Eros, I was pleased to hear of your bonding." Zeus said when Eros, in full battle regalia, entered his chambers.

"Thank you mighty Zeus. I come before you to ask a boon." He began but was startled when Zeus held up a hand for silence.

"Eros, it has been a long time since I have seen you and never have you asked me for a boon. Let us not speak so formally." Cupid blinked for a moment at Zeus's friendly smile.

"I know that you have no power over Odin and his kingdom but I wonder if you could intercede on our behalf and ask him to allow Thor and Svass exit from Asgard to attend Audr’s ceremony." Zeus looked hard at Cupid, who fidgeted under the attention.

"You ask this, and only this, of me today Eros?" Zeus asked quietly and Cupid shuffled his feet.

"Yes, this is all I ask. My husband, he is newly immortal. He grew up not knowing who his father was. He had many significant life events that he had to endure alone and... I want nothing more in the universe, this or any other universe, than his happiness." Zeus stood and approached Cupid after his passionate speech. He lay a gentle hand on Cupid’s shoulder and tilted his face upwards with the other hand.

"I have not been a good parent to my many children. In times long past I have not been a good God in any sense. However, I like to think that even powerful immortals can change, just as mortals do. You have grown well, Eros. I will grant this boon that you ask of me. Thor and his wife shall be there to see their only son." Cupid felt a wave of relief run through his body.

"Thank you... Mighty Zeus. Grandfather." He smiled up at Zeus and felt a wave of fatherly love splash over him when Zeus smiled back.

Two days later, as Bones sat and watched Captain James Tiberius Kirk give a speech on love, loss and what it means to be in Starfleet, Thor and Winona Kirk sat just behind him, eyes brimming with tears. When Jim spotted them, he went silent up on the stage. Winona smiled while Thor laughed and Jim unfroze to continue his speech but with a smile on his face that could light up a city. He couldn’t keep his eyes off his parents in the crowd.

Afterwards, there was hugging, laughing and declarations of pride in their child. Bones stood to the side and allowed himself the moment to enjoy watching Jim and his parents. When Thor told Jim how they were able to be there, Jim turned and shot a look filled with so much love at his husband that Bones was nearly swept off his feet. Jim reached out for Bones's hand and twined their fingers together. 

He hasn't let go since.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't thank everyone enough for sticking with me, Cupid and Jim to this point. Y'all are amazing. This is the last, official, chapter of Demi-Gods, though I've made it into a series so there will be one-shots added on as the mood strikes.
> 
> I have two short-ish epilogues planned... they should be out next week. The metal owl that Cupid and Jim get for a wedding gift is an homage to Clash of the Titans (I thought it was funny). In case anyone as wondering....the wedding gift that I got that applies was a casserole dish hand painted to look like a duck...it's awful and I've tried to lose it many times, but it always comes back to haunt me.
> 
> To Wewillspockyou thank you for all of your thoughts, input and general support through writing this. It wouldn't be finished without you.
> 
> To Readithoney, you are the best beta a girl could ask for. You made this all make sense! Without you, it would be gibberish!!! You rock!!!!
> 
> And to everyone else who has read, given kudos and/or commented; thank you from the bottom of my heart. I adore this story and I thank you for joining me for the trip!!!


End file.
